Secret Love (Pff Loribaaer)
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Logan und Kendall daten sich heimlich.Und eines Tages denken sie, sie haben die Wohnung für sich alleine. So gehen sie in ihren Schlafzimmer und haben etwas Spaß, doch sie wissen nicht, dass James und Carlos in ihren Zimmer nebenan waren. Kogan
1. Chapter 1

Logan's Sicht

War die Liebe nicht was schönes?  
Also für mich schon.  
Seit 6 Monaten ware ich mit der Liebe meines Lebens zusammen.  
Kendall Knight.  
Wir dateten uns aber heimlich, da wir nicht wussten, ob James und Carlos uns unterstüzen würden, da wir ihre Reaktionen zu Homosexuelle kennen und wir nicht die Freundschaft mit ihnen ruinierten wollen.  
Kendall und ich hatten auch noch kein Sex, da es für uns Beide das erste Mal seie.  
Wir warteten also auf den richtigen Moment.  
Auch das "Ich liebe dich" hatten wir uns noch nicht ausgetauscht.  
Ich traute mich nicht, dass zu sagen, da ich es nicht überstürzen wollte.  
Auf einmal drehte mich jemand um und ich sah, dass es Kendall war.  
Ich zog ihn in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn innig.  
Schnell nahm er meine Hand und führte mich zu seinem Wagen.  
Er hielte mir die Tür offen, sodass ich einsteigen konnte.  
Die Fahrt verging ruhig.  
Wir hielten vor einem Hotel an.

,,Ich habe uns, für ein Woche, ein Zimmer reserviert.  
Das ist schließlich unser halbjähriges", sagte Kendall und küsste mich leidenschafftlich.  
Kendall checkte uns ein und ich blieb geschock stehen, als ich das Zimmer sah.  
Überall lagen Rosenblätter und ein Dinner war auch eingerichtet.

,,Wow Kendall, das musste ja ein vermögen gekostet haben", sagte ich gestaunt.

,,Alles für mein Sexy-Boyfriend", grinste er, zog mir die Jacke aus und hielt mir den Stuhl hin, damit ich mich drauf setzen konnte.

Ach ja, Kendall war so ein Charmeur.  
Alles war perfekt..  
Er war perfekt.

,,Das ist wunderbar, Kendall.  
Ich liebe dich", sagte ich und hoffte, dass ich es nicht überstürzt hatte.

,,Ich liebe dich auch, Logie.  
Ich hatte ewig gewartet, dass du es sagst", beichtete er und küsste mich.

Nach dem Dinner sahen wir uns einen Film an.  
Kendall fing an zu gähnen.  
Ich schaltete den Fernseher aus und zog Kendall mit ins Zimmer.  
Wir gingen ins Bett und schliefen eng einander ein.  
Vielleicht war es Zeit für unser erstes Mal.  
Ich liebte ihn und er mich.  
Ich würde ihm alles geben...  
Auch meine Jungfräulichkeit.  
Kendall war zum Glück auch noch eine Jungfrau.  
Somit konnten wir zusammen Erfahrungen sammeln.  
Mit den Gedanken und einen Boner in meiner Hose driftete ich in den Schlaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos's Sicht

Heute war ein komischer Tag geworden.  
Kendall und Logan waren ständig zusammen und unternahmen viel gemeinsam.  
Läuft etwas zwischen den beiden...? Nein, nein..es konnte nicht sein.  
Oder doch?  
Ach man ich wusste es nicht.  
Ich werde noch herausfinden.

Ich hatte beschlossen raus zu gehen und meine beste Freundin Aly zu besuchen, da ich mit ihr reden wollte, wegen Kendall und Logan.  
Nach einer Weile war ich bei ihr und wir saßen auf der Couch.

,,Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..  
Also, ich habe das Gefühl, dass Kendall und Logan zusammen sind'', sagte ich auf einmal.

,,Was?  
Wie kommst du denn drauf?...  
Die sind doch nur Freunde'', sagte Aly geschockt.

,,Ja schon, aber die unternehmen ständig wasgemeinsam oder sitzen zusammen am Tisch...  
yund du sagst die sind Freunde?  
Ich glaube nicht...  
Es gibt doch mehr oder?  
Aly..kannst du nicht wenigstens die beiden folgen und beobachten, was die wirklich machen? '', fragte ich ihr.

,,Na schön, ich mach es für dich'', sagte sie seufzend.

Ich umarmte sie sofort und ging zurück ins Palm Woods.  
Wieder sah ich James am Pool und flirtete mit dem Mädels..  
Typisch James, musste ich mal sagen.  
Ich ging in unserem Apartment und sah, dass Kendall und Logan auf der Couch saßen und PS3 spielten und mich bemerkten.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch, ging hoch und dachte alles darüber nach.  
Aber was passierte, wenn es wirklich war? Wenn es wirklich ist...dann flippe ich aus.  
Ich wusste echt nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm es und las die Nachricht durch.  
In der Nachricht stand:

Hey Carlos,

Also...Logan und Kendall waren im Palmwoods Park und saßen auf der Decke und redeten nur.  
Vielleicht hast du mit der Liebe recht...  
Weiß ich nicht so genau..  
Ich werde dir Bescheid sagen, wenn es wirklich stimmt

Deine Aly

Ich seufzte und lege mich aufs Bett und schlief irgendwann ein.  
Warum hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl, wenn ich bei Aly war oder wenn ich sie umarme, kribbelte es in mir.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass ich mich in meine beste Freundin verliebt hatte...  
Ich konnte mich doch nicht in sie verlieben.  
Erst mal sollte ich herausfinden, ob ich sie wirklich liebte oder nicht.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan's Sicht

Ich zockte grade mit Kendall PS3 in unserem Apartment.  
Wir gingen tagsüber ins Apartment und abends wieder ins Hotel.  
Aber irgendwie glaubte ich, dass Carlos etwas merkte, da er sich vorhin komisch verhielt.

,,Glaubst du, er hat was gemerkt?", fragte ich Kendall.

,,Denke schon.  
Das würde auch erklären, warum Aly uns die ganze Zeit verfolgt.", sagte er.

Ich legte den Controller weg und seufzte kurz.  
Kendall machte es mir nach und legte ein Arm um mich.  
Ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein und legte meinen Kopf auf die Schulter.

,,Vielleicht sollten wir Carlos und James fragen, was sie von Homosexuelle denken", sagte ich auf einmal.

,,Das hört sich gut an, Logie", sagte Kendall und drückte seine Lippen auf meine.

Wir lösten uns schnell voneinander, als wir Schlüssel-Geräuschte hörten.  
Dann kam James rein und Carlos kam runter.  
Das wäre jetzt die perfekte Chance sie zu Fragen.

,,James, Carlos könntet ihr bitte mal kommen?  
Ich möchte euch was fragen", sagte ich.

James und Carlos kamen zu uns und sahen uns verwirrt an.

,,Wie findet ihr homosexuelle Beziehungen?", fragte ich einfach.

,,Ich finde das total in Ordnung.  
Liebe ist liebe.  
Es kommt ja nicht auf das Geschlecht an, sondern die Personn, die man liebt.", sagte Carlos.

Wow, ich war von Carlos Reaktion echt überrascht.

,,Ich finde, dass es falsch ist", sagte James.

,,Ernsthaft?", fragten Carlos, Kendall und ich gleichzeitig.

,,Ja!  
Liebe sollte nur zwischen einen Mann und einer Frau geteilt werden", sagt er.

,,Ich brauche frische Luft", sagte ich und rannte raus.

Nach paar Minuten kam Kendall raus und fuhr mit mir zum Hotel.  
Deswegen wollte ich es keinem sagen.  
Ich hatte James eigentlich alles zugetraut, aber das er so ein Homophob war, enttäuschte mich.  
Was würde er von uns denken, wenn er das von uns erfährt.  
Er würde unsere Freundschaft abbrechen und uns bestimmt mobben.  
Ich hoffte, dass Carlos Aly bittet auf zuhören uns zu spionieren.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos's Sicht

Logan stand auf und ging raus.  
Ich sah zu James, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und rief Aly an.  
Nach eine Weile ging sie ran.

,,Hey Carlos...  
Was gibts?'', fragte Aly mich.

,,Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du die beiden nicht mehr folgen musst, ok'', sagte ich.

,,Wirklich?  
Da bin ich aber erleichtert...  
Ich mag es nicht, jemanden zu verfolgen'', sagte sie.

,,Willst du zu mir kommen, da mir grad langweilig ist'' ,sagte ich und hoffte das sie Ja sagt.

,,Gerne.  
Bin 10 Minuten bei dir'', sagte sie und legte auf.

,,Aly kommt hier her?'', fragte James mich auf einmal.

,,Ja wieso fragst du?'', fragte ich ihn verwirrt.

,,Nix, ich frage nur'', sagte er und grinste nur.

Oh nein...  
Was hatte er nur vor?  
Wenn er sie anfässt, dann kriegt er Stress von mir, aber wieso hatte Logan uns gefragt?  
Kann es sein...?  
Nein, ich glaube, ich frage lieber Aly, da sie gut im Herausfinden war.  
Nach 10 Minuten kam Aly.  
Wir saßen auf der Couch und redeten darüber.  
Ich merkte, dass James sie ständig angrinste.  
Aly verdrehte die Augen und sah mich an.

,,Also...  
Logan hat uns gefragt, ob wie wir die homosexuelle Beziehungen finden und ich habe meine Meinung gesagt...  
Und James war dagegen und Logan ist halt aufgestanden und weggegangen.  
Jetzt frage ich mich, warum er uns gefragt hat..  
Weiß du es vielleicht?'', erzählte ich und fragte sie.

,,Nicht dein Ernst oder?  
Ihr seid echt doof'', sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Hä?  
Wie meinst du das mit ,,wir sind doof"?'', fragten James und ich gleichzeitig.

,,Logan und Kendall sind zusammen...  
Ihr seid echt doof, deswegen hat Logan euch gefragt, ob ihr diese homosexuelle Beziehungen gut findet...  
James findet es nicht gut und hat glaub ich Logan verletzt...  
Er ist doch mit Kendall zusammen..mit einem Jungen!  
Also..wisst ihr was ich meine'', erzählte Aly.

Anfangs verstand ich die Welt nicht mehr, irgendwann machte mein Kopf klick.  
Aly hatte tatsächlich recht, die beiden waren zusammen!  
Deswegen unternahmen die beiden ständig was zusammen.

,,Danke Aly..  
Du bist echt gut im Herausfinden...  
Also, ich finde es nicht schlimm, dass die beiden zusammen sind'', sagte ich zufrieden.

,,WAS?  
Dein Ernst Carlos?...  
Das passt nicht, es muss ein Mann und eine Frau sein und nicht Mann und Mann...  
Das geht nicht!  
Also, ich werde die ignorieren und werde mit meinen Mädels flirten, bye'',sagte James und ging raus.

Aly und ich sahen uns gegenseitig geschockt an und wussten nicht, was wir sagen sollten.

,,Ok...  
Das passt nicht zu James..  
Man, er soll es akzeptieren, da Kendall und Logan seine Freunde sind, aber egal'', sagte Aly.

Ich seufzte und wusste nicht, was ich zu James sagen sollte.  
Morgen werde ich Logan und Kendall sagen, dass ich es weiß.  
Ich bin gespannt, wie die reagieren.  
Dank an Aly, sie ist meine beste Freundin und ist auch cool.  
Mit dem Verlieben muss ich noch überlegen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall's Sicht

Ich sah, wie die Angst Logan von innen fertig  
machte.  
Ich konnte ihn verstehen, denn mich hatte es auch fertig gemacht, dass James ein Homophob war.  
Wir waren seit Jahren Freunde, aber doch wusste ich kaum was von James.

,,Logan...  
Lass uns fürs erste im Hotel bleiben und unsere Handys gegen neue tauschen, damit wir erstmal Ruhe vor den anderen haben können", sagte ich.

Logan drehte sich zu mir und ich sah, dass er weinte.  
Er gab mir sein Handy.  
Ich schmiss unsere Handys aus dem Fenster.  
Dann ging ich zu Logan und umarmte ihn.  
Er legte sein Kopf auf meine Brust und weinte.  
Ich streichelte seinen Kopf und küsste ständig seine Haare.  
Wenn die Woche um ist, werde ich James erstmal sowas von verprügeln!

James Sicht

Das ging einfach nicht.  
Sowas war doch einfach abartig.  
Liebe sollte nur zwischen Mann und Frau sein.  
Deswegen hatten wir Männer Schwänze und Frauen Vaginas, damit wir uns fortpflanzen konnten.  
Ich werde die scheiß Schwuchteln einfach ignorieren.  
Ich ging zum Pool und flirtete mit meinen Mädels.  
Eine gefiel mir besonders, da meine Jeans enger wurde.

,,Hey, ich bin James", grinste ich.

,,Ich bin Melissa", sagte sie.

,,Du bist echt heiß.  
Wollen wir in dein Zimmer gehen und etwas Spaß haben?  
Und mit Spaß meine ich Ficken", sagte ich ihr und deutete auf meine Beule.

,,Okay, aber ich habe keine Kondome", murmelte sie.

,,Keine Sorge.  
Ich werde meinen Schwanz schon vorher rausziehen, wenn ich kommen sollte.  
Ich will meine Wische auf deinen Gesicht sehen", sagte ich mit ner sexy Stimme.

Sie lächelte mich an und zog mich in ihr Apartment.  
Wir zogen uns gegenseitig aus.  
Unser Gestöhne hörte man durch das Zimmer.  
Das war der beste Fick aller Zeiten.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos Sicht

Schon 3 Tagen sind vergangen und ich hatte nichts von Logan und Kendall gehört.  
Bestimmt waren sie am Boden zerstört wegen James.  
Ich könnte ihn nur kaputt schlagen.  
Das macht mich nur wütend!  
James hatte dauernd neue Mädels und ging zu ihr und machte mit ihr was.  
Aber James hatte keine Chance mit Aly alleine zu reden, denn ich stand immer zu ihr, egal was passierte...  
m  
Manchmal konnte ich James nicht vertrauen.  
Ich musste wirklich mit Logan und Kendall reden.  
Naja nicht reden, sondern ich musste die beiden was sagen, damit die Bescheid wissen dass ich es wusste.  
Aber ich muss lieber eine Woche warten, hatte Kendall mir so gesagt.  
Wenn ich jetzt sage, würde Logan noch mehr fix und fertig sein.  
James kam rein und grinste mich breit an.  
Er ssah so aus, als würde es ihn Spaß machen.

,,James hör auf zu grinsen!'', fauchte ich.

,,Alter?  
Was ist los mit dir'', fragte James mich auf einmal.

,,Geh in deinZimmer und sei lieber alleine hier'', sagte ich sauer.

,,Du spinnt total'', sagte er entsetzt und ging hoch.

Ich hattee beschlossen bei Aly zu schlafen, da ich auf James keinen Bock hatte.  
Ich ging hoch in meinem Zimmer, packte meine Sachen ein und ging zu Aly.  
War mir egal ,ob James mich brauchte oder nicht.  
Er hatte doch seine Mädels.  
Als ich bei Aly war, klopfte ich an ihrer Tür und wartete kurz.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ mich rein.  
Ich fragte sie, ob ich bei ihr übernachten durfte, sofort war sie einverstanden und wir gingen hoch in ihr Zimmer.  
Wir redeten über alles und ich erzählte ihr alles mit James Sache und so weiter.  
Aly meinte, dass sie ihn hasst, was auch gut war.  
James hatte keine Chance bei ihr.  
Aly schlief irgendwann ein und ich schlief neben ihr ein.  
Am nächsten Tag hatten wir beschlossen ins Schwimmbad zu gehen, da sie mich ablenken möchte.  
Sofort war ich einverstanden.  
Wir packten unsere Sachen ein, gingen runter ins Wohnzimmer und gingen raus.  
Wir stiegen in meinem Porsche ein und ich fuhr los.  
Nach einer Weile waren wir da.  
Ich bezahlte die Karten und gingen in die getrennte Kabinen und zogen uns um.  
Da ich ein Junge bin, war ich schon fertig und wartete auf Aly.  
Sie kam raus und sprang auf meinem Rücken.  
Aly sah total schön aus.  
Ich rannte sofort ins Wasser und schmiss sie ins Wasser.  
Wir hatten total Spaß und alberten rum.

6 Stunden später gingen wir lachend nach Hause.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und sah dass, James mich 4 mal angerufen hatte.  
Doch das war mir egal, mit Aly hatte es total Spaß gemacht.

~1 Woche später~

Die Woche vergingen aber schnell.  
Aly war so cool und lustig.  
Ich war ihr dankbar, dass sie mich abgelenkt hatte.  
Jetzt wusste ich, warum ich das komsiche Kribbeln in meinem Bauch hatte.  
Ich war Verliebt...

in Aly!  
Das war schon der 4 Tag und ich hatte ihr es immer noch nicht gesagt.  
Da ich Angst hatte, dass unsere Freundschaft kaputt ginge.  
Heute kamen Kendall und Logan wieder, aber ich wusste, dass Logan immer noch fix und fertig war.  
Schon 1 Woche lebte ich bei Aly und mit ihr machte es total Spaß.  
Bestimmt würde James Logan und Kendall beleidigen.  
Ich fragte Aly, ob sie vielleicht mitkäme, da Kendall und Logan wieder da waren.  
Sie war einverstanden und wir gingen ins Palm Woods.  
Meine Sachen blieben bei ihr, da ich ein bisschen länger bei ihr bleiben wollte.  
Als wir im Apartment waren, war es Still.

,,Endlich bist du da, Carlos..  
Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht'', sagte James auf einmal.

,,Hä?  
Was haben wir denn verpasst?'', fragte Kendall uns verwirrt.

Ich funkelte James böse an und merkte, dass Aly neben mir stand.

,,Carlos hat mich 1 Woche alleine gelassen'', sagte James.

,,Warum?'', fragten Kendall und Logan gleichzeitig.

,,Weil ich die Schnauze voll hatte von James und ich hatte echt keinen Bock auf ihn...  
Wenn ich jetzt sage...dass wir schon wissen, dass ihr zusammen seid'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

,,Wo..wo...her'', doch ich unterbrach Logan.

,,Dank an Aly...  
Sie ist gut im Herausfinden...  
Ich habe ihr alles gesagt, welche Fragen du uns gestellt hast'', sagte ich.

,,Shit...,jetzt sind wir am Arsch'', sagte Kendall.

,,Seid ihr nicht...  
Aly und ich finden es nicht schlimm, dass ihr zusammen seid...  
Und du James, halt deine Fresse ok..  
Sonst schlag ich dich kaputt'', sagte ich und sah James wütend an.

James schluckte schwer und sagte nichts.  
Logan und Kendall atmen erleichtert aus und umarmten uns.

,,Was hast du so gemacht?'', fragte Logan mich.

,,Ich war bei Aly.  
Mit ihr hatte es total Spaß gemacht'', sagte ich grinsend.

,,Ja...die arme Tauben...  
Kein Wunder, dass du die Tauben jagst und wie ein Kind schreist'', sagte Aly lachend.

Logan und Kendall mussten auch lachen, außer James.  
Er ging traurig nach oben und knallte die Tür zu.  
Tja, seine Schuld...  
Er hatte echt Angst vor mir, da ich auch böse sein konnte.


	7. Chapter 7

James Sicht:

Ich ignorierte Kendall und Logan immer noch.  
Sie versuchten immer Gespräche mit mir zu führen...  
Man, die sollten mal checken, dass ich nichts mit Schwuchteln unternehmen will.  
Carlos hatte uns überredet aif ne Party zu gehen.  
Er war immer noch wütend auf mich, warum auch immer.  
Ich zog mich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
Nach ner Stunde kam Carlos und holte uns ab.  
Aly war nicht dabei, da Carlos gesehen hatte, dass sie mit nem anderen geschlafen hatte.  
Ich wollte ihn trösten, aber er ließ mich nicht an sich.  
Nach 20 Minuten waren wir auf der Party...  
Ich ließ meine Hormone spielen und flirtete mit Mädels.  
Aber irgendwie machte es kein Spaß, wenn ich wusste, dass Carlos traurig war.  
Ich ging zu der Bar und betrinkte mich.  
Langsam spürte ich, dass ich besoffen war.  
Ich sah Carlos alleine auf der Tanzfläche und ich ging zu ihm.

,,He..y Carly..  
Hah...ich hab dich Carly genannt...", sagte ich schwankend.

,,Hey James...  
Du bist apso auch besoffen..ich auch...  
aber irgendwie kann ich noch klare Sätze sprechen.", sagte er lachend.

,,Warum bist du so sauer auf mich?", fragte ich.

,,Ich war in Aly verliebt und ich dachte, dass du sie flachlegen wolltest", sagte er.

,,Das würde ich nie machen.  
Das untersagt der Bro Kodex", sagte ich lachend.

,,Stimmt...  
Willste tanzen...auch wenn es komisch aussehen wird", sagte er.

,,Klar", sagte ich knapp.

Ich fing an mit ihm zu tanzen.  
Es machte Spaß mal wieder was mit Carlos zu unternehmen.  
Der Alkohol drang wohl tiefer zu, da ich kaum noch klar denken konnte.  
Ich zog Carlos mit einem Zimmer und schloss dir Tür ab.  
Sofort verbunden sich unsere Lippen einander.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Langsam zog ich Carlos Hemd aus und fing an seine Brustwarzen mit meiner Zunge zu verwöhnen.  
Dann machte er das Selbe mit mir.  
Ich schmiss ihn aufs Bett und kletterte mich über ihn.  
Ich machte seinen Gürtel auf und zog ihm seine Hose zusammen mit seiner Shorts aus.  
Dann entkleidete ich mich selbst meiner Klamotten.

,,Ich brauch dich James...  
Bitte", sagt er.

,,Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", sagte ich und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein.

Ich bewegte mich langsam in und aus ihm.  
Sein Gestöhne machte mich wahnsinnig.  
Ich stieß kräftiger in ihn und entleerte mich in ihm.  
Ich packte seine Erektion und wichste ihn.  
Nach paar Minuten kam er in meiner Faust.  
Ich leckte mir das Sperma von meiner Hand und kuschelte mich bei Carlos ein.  
Wir schliefen mit Sex-Geruch ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Aly's Sicht

Schon paar Tagen ignorierte Carlos mich, da er mich mit einem anderen gesehen hatte.  
Ich musste ihm erklären, dass es nicht so war, wie er denkt.  
Es gibt paar Gründe, die ich jetzt nicht sage.

Am frühen Morgen zog ich mich schick an und ging raus.  
Als ich bei Carlos Apartment war, klopfte ich an der Tür und wartete kurz.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür und Carlos sah mich geschockt an.  
Ich ging rein und atmete tief durch.  
Er schloss die Tür zu und sah mich immer noch geschockt an.

,,Bevor du mich fragst, warum ich hier bin...  
Ich bin hier, damit ich mit dir reden kann...  
Es gibt etwas, was du wissen musst...  
Also ich weiß, dass du auf mich sauer bist und mich hasst...also...  
Dieser Typ, den du gesehen hast, war mein Ex...  
Er hat mich...ehm...verwaltigt...  
Ich konnte nichts machen, da er stärker, als ich war.  
Ich kann dir mein Beweis zeigen...  
Ich hasse ihn und habe mich in einem anderen verliebt, aber der hasst mich'', erklärte ich.

Ich zeigte ihm mein Beweis.  
Auf meine Arme waren überall blaue Flecke, meinem Bauch, meine Beine und meinem Rücken.  
Carlos sah mich geschockt an und schluckte schwer.

,,Ich hasse dich nicht und bin nicht sauer auf dich'', sagte er.

,,Oh okay...  
Aber ich weiß nicht so sicher, dass ein Junge mich auch liebt'', sagte ich unsicher.

Ich liebte Carlos!  
Schon vor einer Woche, wo er bei mir war.  
Es hat sich gut angefühlt mit ihm die Zeit verbringen, als er weg war..  
Fühlte ich mich mies und schlecht.  
Ich hatte aber Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft kaputt geht.

,,In wen denn?'', fragte er mich.

,,Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen soll...  
Es ist so, ich habe nur Angst, dass die Freundschaft kaputt geht'',nmurmelte ich.

,,Willst du mir damit sagen dass du...'' doch ich unterbrach ihn.

,,Ja...ich habe mich in dich verliebt, eigentlich wollte ich dir schon lange sagen, aber ich hatte nur Angst..  
Ich kann dich echt verstehen, wenn du mit mir nichts zu tun hast...ich'' weiter konnte ich nicht, da Carlos mich küsste.

Sofort erwiderte ich.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir auf und sahen uns in den Augen.

,,Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt'', sagte Carlos.

,,Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt'',sagte Carlos.

,,Wirklich?  
Sind...wir..zusammen?'', fragte ich.

,,Ja..von mir ja...du?'', fragte er mich.

,,Jaa'', sagte ich glücklich und küsste ihn nochmal.

Lange küssten wir uns.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Irgendwann lösten wir auf, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Wir saßen auf der Couch und die anderen kamen runter.

,,Aly und ich sind zusammen'', rief Carlos.

Kendall und Logan blieben stehen, drehten sich um und freuten sich und umarmten uns.  
James freute sich auch und umarmte auch uns.  
Dann ging er ins Küche.  
Carlos stand auf und folgte ihm hinterher.

Carlos Sicht

James ging einfach in die Küche und machte was.  
Ich stand auf und folgte ihm hinterher.  
Er drehte sich um und sah mich an.

,,Hör zu...  
Ich liebe Aly wirklich und das weißt du auch...  
Du warst letztes Nacht so betrunken und hast mit mir geschlafen'', sagte ich.

,,Was? Ich..habe...mit...dir..geschlafen?'', stotterte er und sah mich geschockt an.

Ich nickte und seufzte nur.

,,Oh mein Gott...  
Ich wollte es nicht, nächstes Mal werde ich nicht so viel trinken  
Es tut mir leid und lass uns doe Nacht vergessen..  
Aber ich bin froh, dass du mit Aly zusammen bist'', sagte er lächelnd und gab mir ein High-Five.

Dann gingen wir zurück.  
Ich zog Aly an mich heran und knuddelte sie.  
Sie musste grinsen.

,,Was wollen wir heute machen?'', fragte Logan uns.

,,Wie wärs, wenn wir schwimmen gehen'', schlug ich vor.

Alle waren begeistert und stimmten zu.  
Wir gingen hoch, packten unsere Badensachen ein , gingen runter und wir gingen ins Schwimmbad.  
Mit Aly würde es toll werden.  
Aber über eins war ich froh, dass James und ich uns wieder super verstanden haben.  
Als wir im Schwimmbad waren, flirtete James mit dem Mädels...Schon wieder.  
Logan, Kendall und Aly schüttelten den Kopf und mussten lachen.  
Aly und ich gingen in die Rutsche und rutschten paar Runden, dann gingen wir alle zum Springturm.  
Meine Freundin hatte Schiss und stand hinter mir.  
Kendall ging hoch und sprang runter.  
Logan klatschte und ging auch hoch.  
Er drehte sich um und machte ein Salto und landete im Wasser.  
James war der nächste, nahm seine paar Mädels mit und gemeinsam sprangen die runter.  
Ich hob Aly hoch und ging hoch.  
Sie schrie und wollte es nicht, aber ich hörte sie nicht und sprang einfach.  
Was ich lustig fand, dass Aly laut schrie.  
Sie war wirklich süß.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall's Sicht

Langsam ging mir James verhalten echt zum Hals raus.  
Was war sein Problem, dass Logan und ich uns lieben?  
Ich ging wütend zu James.

,,Was ist dein verficktes Problem?  
Was ist für dich so schlimm, dass Logan und ich uns lieben?  
Du und deine verfickte Vorurteile!  
Komm schmeiß einfach ne langjährige Freundschaft weg, nur weil Logan und ich zusammen sind!", brüllte ich ihn an, gab ihn ne heftige Ohrfeige und stampfte weg.

Als ich meine Meinung sagte, ging ich zu Logan und küsste ihn.

,,Kendall...  
Wir müssen vorsichtig sein.  
Deine Mutter und deine Schwester wissen von uns noch nichts.  
Wenn die uns knutschend erwischen, müssen wir wohl die Zimmer tauschen.  
Und wer weiß, wer von uns das Zimmer mit James teilen muss", sagte er besorgt.

,,Du hast ja recht.  
Aber du musst zugeben.  
Sich in Risiko zu knutschen, macht Spaß", grinste ich.

Logan grinste zurück.  
Sein lächeln war das schönste, was ich je gesehen habe.  
Wenn ich nur sein lächeln sah, vergaß ich die ganze Welt um mich herum.

~~ Paar Stunden später ~~

Carlos beschloss uns wieder auf ne Party zu gehen.  
Dieses Mal war Aly auch mit von der Partie.  
Ich mochte Aly nicht wirklich, aber das wollte ich Carlos nicht sagen, da er mich sonst hassen würde.  
Aber ich vertraute Aly einfach nicht über den Weg.  
Carlos hatte jemand besseres verdient, als sie.  
Logan und ich tanzten eng an einander auf der Tanzfläche.  
Wir tauschten uns liebevolle Küsse und Ich liebe dich aus.  
Ich liebte ihn wirklich von ganzen Herzen.  
Logan griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich irgendwo hin.  
Ich hatte schon ne Ahnung, was kommen könnte.  
Er öffnete die Tür und wir schlossen die Tür geschockt wieder.

,,Hey, habt ihr Carlos gesehen?  
Ist er im diesen Zimmer?", fragte Aly.

,,Nein...  
Er ist nicht in diesem Zimmer", log ich.

Doch sie ignorierte mich und öffnete die Tür.

,,Wie konntest du nur?!", schrie sie.

,,Aly!?  
Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", sagte er geschockt.

,,Ach wirklich...  
Dann bilde ich es mir nur ein, dass James dich grade fickt oder was?", fragte sie.

,,Okay...  
Es ist so, wie es aussieht", sagte er.

Aly ging wütend weg.  
Bye Bye Bitch...  
Jetzt verstand ich, warum James uns so hasste.  
Er war kein Homophob...  
Er ist verliebt in Carlos und war nur eifersüchtig, weil ich mit Logan zusammen war und er nicht mit Carlos...  
Aber ich verstand nicht, warum er so glücklich war, als Carlos sagte, dass er mit Aly zusammen seie.  
Hatte James nur gespielt, dass er glücklich sei?  
Und warum hatten James und Carlos dir Tür nicht abgeschlossen?  
Sind Carlos und James zusammen oder waren sie nur Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen?


	10. Chapter 10

Aly's Sicht

Ich ging wütend nach Hause, ging hoch in meinem Zimmer und schloss die ab.  
Wie konnte er nur?!  
Mein Bruder hatte also recht...  
Er war letztes Mal auf einer Party und hatte gesehen, dass Carlos und James zusammen nach Hause gegangen war, da James betrunken war.  
Anfangs glaubte ich ihm kein Wort.  
Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein oder...  
Carlos war so ein Idiot.  
Mein Bruder klopfte an der Tür, aber ich ignorierte es.  
Doch irgendwann öffnete ich die Tür und ließ ihn rein.

,,Was ist los Schwesterchen?'', fragte mein Bruder mich besorgt.

,,Du hattesr Recht mit Carlos und James'', murmelte ich.

,,WAS?  
CARLOS HAT DICH BETROGEN?'', schrie er entsetzt.

,,Ja..  
Ich habe es gesehen, wie Carlos mit James fickte'', sagte ich weinend.

Tim stand auf und umarmte mich fest.  
Ich erwiderte es und weinte stärker.  
Dann nahm Tim sein Handy und rief jemanden an.  
Nach einer Weile war er fertig mit dem telefonieren, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen raus.

,,Tim...was hast du denn vor?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Meine Freunde und ich schlagen den Kerl kaputt..  
Also James  
Er versucht, dein Carlos wegzunehmen'', erzählte er mir.

,,Schlag nicht nur James, sondern auch Carlos...  
Er hat mich wehgetan'', sagte ich.

Seine Freunde kamen zu uns und waren wütend.  
Boa, jetzt würde es schimmer kommen.  
Ich wusste schon, dass Kendall mich nicht mag, das merkte ich einfach.  
Als wir vor der Tür standen, klopfte Tim heftig an der Tür.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür und Kendall sah uns geschockt an.  
Die Jungs gingen einfach rein und waren richtig wütend.  
Ich ging noch rein und stand neben Kendall.

,,Was ist los?'', flüsterte Kendall.

,,Mein Bruder wird Carlos und James schlagen...'', murmelte ich.

,,JAAAMES...CAARLOOS!  
KOMMT IHR BEIDE RUUNTER?!'', schrie mein Bruder.

Logan kam aus der Küche und ging zu uns.  
Kendall erzählte ihn alles.  
Logan sah mich geschockt an und wir blieben da angewurzelt stehen.  
James und Carlos rannten runter und sahen mich geschockt an.

,,Aly?  
Was...machst du hier?'', fragte Carlos.

,,Das kannst du mein Bruder fragen'', sagte ich traurig.

,,WIE KONNTEST DU MEINE SCHWESTER VERLETZEN?!  
DU HÄTTEST DOCH FRÜHER DENKEN MÜSSEN, OB DU WIRKLICH JAMES LIEBST ODER NICHT...A  
BER JETZT HABT IHR VERDIENT WAS ICH...WIR MIT EUCH MACHEN'', brüllte Tim die beiden an.

Tim war echt auf 180.  
Carlos und James schluckten schwer.  
Tim und seine Freunde schlugen die beiden.  
Logan, Kendall und ich wollten es nicht sehen und würden die beiden gerne helfen.  
Aber wir konnten uns nicht bewegen, da wir gefesselt wurden.

,,Leute...wir müssen was machen'', sagte Kendall.

,,Und wie?  
Wir können uns nicht bewegen'', sagte Logan.

,,Aly...hast du eine Idee?'', fragten die beide mich.

,,Vielleicht...  
Aber wieso soll ich meine Idee, dir sagen Kendall?  
Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst und mir nicht vertraust...  
Ganz ehrlich, ich mag dich wirklich, aber ich kann dich nicht verstehen...  
Warum du mich hasst'', sagte ich traurig.

Ich sah, dass James und Carlos bewusstlos auf den Boden lagen.

,,TIIM...  
ES REICHT SCHOON!  
DU MUSST DIE BEIDEN DOCH NICHT WEITER SCHLAGEN ODER?'', schrie ich.

Tim hörte auf und seine Freunde auch und kamen zu mir.  
Mein Bruder befreite mich.  
Bevor ich wegging, befreite ich Kendall und Logan.  
Kendall sah mich geschockt hinterher und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Sie rannten zu James und Carlos und riefen wahrscheinlich den Krankenwagen.


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall's Sicht

Wir brachten Carlos und James sofort ins Krankenhaus.  
Das war doch alles Alys Schuld...  
Man, diese dumme kleine Bitch, wie ich sie hasse...  
Na wartet, so einfach würden sie nicht davon kommen.  
Dafür würden Logan und ich schon für Sorgen!  
Im Krankenhaus wurden Carlos und James in die Intensiv-Station gebracht und behandelt.  
Währenddessen überlegten Logan und ich, wie wir und an Aly und ihrem Bruden rächen könnten.  
Wir warteten solange in der Warteschlange, bis ein Arzt käme, egal wie lange es auch dauern könnte.  
Schließlich waren Carlos und James unsere Freunde, obwohl Logan und ich uns nicht so gut mit James verstanden, trotzdem blieb er unser Freund!

~~ Eine Stunde Später ~~

Wir warteten schon seit einer Stunde im Wartezimmer und bisher kam kein Arzt, um uns die Ergbnisse zu sagen, ob mit Carlos und James alles in Ordnung ist.  
Auf einmal kam ein Arzt und sagte uns, dass Carlos wieder wach war, aber James Zustand immer noch kritisch seie.  
Logan und ich gingen zu Carlos.  
Im Zimmer angekommen umarmten wir ihn erstmal.  
Er sah uns nur lächelnd an und bedankte sich, dass wir den Krankenwagen gerufen hatten.

,,Also...  
Du und James...  
Läuft da was zwischen euch?", fragte ich.

,,Das weiß ich selbst leider nicht.  
Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich paar mal mit James schlief und es mir auch gefiel.  
Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er mehr will.  
Also, so ne richtige Beziehung eben...  
Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit Aly.  
Ich bin in James und Aly verliebt und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.  
Ich meine, mit Aly war es schön, aber mit James auch.  
Und wie er zu mir Liebe gemacht hatte, war auch fantastisch.  
Aly und ich hatten aber noch kein Sex...  
Ehrlich gesagt, hatte mir James damals die Jungfräulichkeit genommen, als wir beiden betrunken auf der Party waren.  
Er kam zu mir auf die Tanzfläche und wir tanzten etwas, dann kam eins nach dem anderen und dann geschah es, dass James mich gevögelt hatte.  
Und seitdem geht mir James nicht mehr aus dem Kopf raus.  
Man, warum ist die Liebe nur so kompliziert?", erzählte und fragte er mich.

,,Die meisten Probleme lösen sich mit der Zeit.  
Vielleicht war das Schicksal, dass sowas passierte.  
James mag dich und ich glaube, er ist verliebt in dich.  
Ich meine, letztens wart ihr nicht betrunken, als wir euch erwischt hatte und für mich sah es aus, dass es James Spaß machte mir dir intim verbunden zu sein, denn so hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen...  
So glücklich eben.  
Naja, denk mal über deine Gefühle nach und ordne sie ein.  
Vielleicht findest du raus, ob das mit dir und James was bedeutet hatte oder nur eine Phase.  
Oder vielleicht war nur Aly deine Phase, um deine Gefühle für James zu verstecken?  
Denk mal drüber nach.  
Logan und ich gehen dann mal nach Hause", sagte ich, gab Carlos noch eine Umarmung und ging dann mit Logan nach Hause.


	12. Chapter 12

Aly's Sicht

Schon 2 Wochen waren vergangen und ich blieb in meinem Zimmer und tat nichts.  
Jemand kam rein und saß neben mir.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah meine beste Freundin Mimi.  
Sofort umarmte ich sie fest und seufzte nur.

,,Alles ok, Aly?'', fragte Mimi mich.

,,Nein...'', murmelte ich.

Sie sah mich an und wartete auf eine Erklärung.  
Ich seufzte und erzählte ihr alles.  
Mimi sah mich geschockt an und umarmte mich fest.  
Doch sie stand auf, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen runter.  
Ich wusste echt nicht, was sie vor hatte.  
Wir gingen raus und liefen ins Palm Woods.

,,Mimi...niicht'', sagte ich.

,,Doch, denn ich habe dir nicht erzählt, dass Logan mein Bruder ist..  
Tja'', sagte Mimi.

,,Was?  
Warum hast du mir nichts erzählt?'', fragte ich entsetzt.

Wir gingen ins Fahrstuhl und gingen zu Logan und Kendall.  
Mimi wollte an der Tür klopfen, aber ich hielt sie auf.

,,Nicht...  
Darf ich jetzt gehen...bitte?  
Kendall hasst mich und sicher würden die beiden sich an mich rächen, da mein Bruder Carlos und James geschlagen hatte'', erzählte ich.

,,Was?  
Nicht dein Ernst...  
Carlos ist halt durcheinander...  
Er muss erst mal über seine Gefühle klar werden...  
Also gib ihm etwas Zeit, denn er wird sich schon entscheiden, wen er nimmt...  
Aber ernsthaft..  
Carlos und James haben miteinander geschlafen?'', fragte Mimi.

,,Ja ich meine es Ernst...  
Es gibt etwas, was du wissen musst...  
Nämlich Logan ist mit...Kendall zusammen'', murmelte ich.

Sie blieb geschockt stehen und sah mich an.  
Oh...  
Logan hatte ihr ja nichts erzählt..  
Eigentlich hatte er seine Freunde nichts erzählt, dass er eine Schwester hatte.

,,WAAAAAS?!'', schrie sie und klopfte heftig an der Tür.

Jemand öffnete die Tür und ließen uns rein, da Mimi Kendall ausversehen geschubst hatte.  
Er ist fast nach hinten gefallen.  
Logan stand sofort auf und sah uns geschockt an.

,,Was macht ihr denn hier?'', fragte Logan uns.

,,Jetzt beruhige dich mal...  
Mimi...so schlimm ist gar nicht'', meinte ich und wusste, dass Kendall mir ein bösen Blick gab...doch das war mir egal.

,,NEIN...  
WIE SOLL ICH MICH BERUHIGEN, WENN ICH GERADE ERFAHRE HABE, DASS LOGAN MIT KENDALL ZUSAMMEN IST ...  
HABE ICH SONST NOCH IRGENDWAS VERPASST?!'', schrie sie laut.

Mimi war definitiv auf 180.

,,Wer ist das?'', fragte Kendall.

,,Das ist Mimi...  
Logans kleine Schwester'', meinte ich.

Er sah Logan geschockt an.  
Logan wollte Mimi umarmen, aber sie stieß ihn weg und beleidigte ihn.  
Dann kam sie zu mir, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen raus.  
Sie tat mir schon leid...eigentlich alle.


	13. Chapter 13

Kendall's Sicht

Ich sah Logan weiterhin geschockt an.  
Warum hatte er mir nie erzählt, dass er ne Schwester hatte.  
Er sah mich nur besorgt an.

,, Warum hast du mir nichts von deiner Schwester erzählt?", fragte ich.

,,Naja, ich hatte meine Gründe...  
Sie ist naja...etwas...Psycho...  
Ich hatte nichts erwähnt, da ich euch beschützen wollte, denn wenn sie nicht ihre Medikamente nahm, kann sie echt Scheiße bauen", erzählte er.

,,Und was?", fragte ich.

,,Willst du lieber nicht wissen...  
Na gut, ich sag's dir...  
Wenn sie ihre Medikamente nicht ein nimmt, könnte sie sogar jemanden töten", erzählte er.

Ich sah ihn besorgt an.  
Er nickte und sah mich traurig an.  
Ich ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Carlos Sicht

Ich lag mit James im Krankenhaus.  
James ist nach wie vor, nicht aufgewacht.  
Sein Zustand veränderte sich auch nicht.  
Ich hoffte, dass er bald aufwachen würde, damit ich mit James über uns sprechen könnte.  
Stand James auf mich?  
War er verliebt in mich?  
War ich verliebt in ihn...Ja  
War ich verliebt in Aly...Ja...Nein...Ach weiß ich...  
Man, die Liebe war so kompliziert.  
Wo waren die Hinweise, wen man wählen sollte, so wie im Film...

,,Carlos?", fragte eine Stimme.

,,Was willst du hier, Aly?", fauchte ich sie an.

,,Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich für ungefähr zwei Monate zu meinen Onkel in Deutschland ziehe, damit du in Ruhe zwischen James und mir entscheiden kannst", sagte sie lächelnd.

,,Wer sagt, dass ich mich für dich entscheide?  
Also lass mal dein Lächeln, sonst wo stecken...  
Wenn, dann würde ich sofort James wählen, da seine Geschwister mich nicht bewusstlos schlagen", sagte ich kalt.

,,O..Okay...  
Dann geh ich mal...  
Bis in zwei Monate Carlos", murmelte sie und ging weg.

Endlich war sie weg.  
Ich brauchte jetzt meine Ruhe und das konnte ich nicht haben, wenn sie dauernd redet und lächelt.  
Ich sah zu James rüber und noch immer hatte er sich nicht bewegt.  
Langsam machte ich mir echt Sorgen um James...  
Er durfte nicht sterben...nicht jetzt, wo ich ihn brauchte.


	14. Chapter 14

Aly's Sicht

Wow...  
Ich hätte das echt nicht erwartet, dass er mich anfauchte.  
Ich blieb sofort stehen, drehte mich um, ging zu einem Arzt und fragte nach.  
Wir redeten und redeten stundenlang.  
Die Ärzte gingen in James Zimmer, nahmen ihn mit, brachten ihn in einem anderen Raum und untersuchten ihn nochmal.  
Nach einer Stunde kam ein Arzt raus und ich sah ihn gespannt an.

,,Also wir haben ihn untersucht..  
Also genauer...  
Sein Zustand hat sich ein bisschen verbesser.  
Das heißt, er könnte irgendwann wieder aufwachen'', sagte ein Arzt und brachte ihn zurück ins Zimmer.

In meinem Kopf machte es klack und ich wusste, was ich tun sollte.  
Ich ging raus und kaufte mir eine Decke, einen Korb und viele Rosen und ging nach Hause.  
Mein Bruder sah mich komisch an.  
Aber ich ignorierte ihn, ging hoch in meinem Zimmer und packte die Sachen in meinem Schrank.  
Ich rief Mimi an und wartete bis sie ran ging.  
Nach dem vierten Versuch ging sie tatsächlich ran.

,,WHAT?!'', schrie Mimi.

,,Sorry, dass ich dich genervt habe...  
Aber kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?'', fragte ich sie.

,,Okay...  
Und bei was?'', fragte sie mich.

,,Kannst du viele verschiedene Essen kaufen und sie mir bringen?...  
Also kauf morgen ein und bringe sie mir morgen'', sagte ich und legte auf.

Ich werde Carlos und James verkuppeln, da Carlos ihn liebte, aber er immer noch durcheinander war.  
Ich wusste schon, dass er auf mich sauer war.  
Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war..mit dem Verprügeln und so weiter.  
Das bereue ich und werde sowieso bei allen entschuldigen, wenn Carlos und James wieder zusammen kommen.  
Langsam wurde ich müde und schlief ein.

~~2 Wochen später~~

Heute nahm ich mir die Sachen, ging zum Strand und dekorierte alles.  
4 Minuten später war ich fertig und ging ins Palm Woods, um James und Carlos zu holen.  
Die beiden sind sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg gegangen, so hatte es Mimi mir erzählt.  
Sie redete nicht mit Logan oder Kendall, da sie immer noch sauer war.  
Als ich bei den Jungs war, klopfte ich an der Tür und wartete kurz.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür und ließ mich rein.

,,Wo sind Carlos und James?'', fragte ich.

,,Warum?'', fragte Logan.

,,Logan..  
kannst du James ablenken und ihn am Strand alleine lassen?  
Bitte tue es für mich...  
Also, ich wollte die beiden verkuppeln'', sagte ich.

,,Was?  
Das würdest für die beiden tun?'', fragte Kendall genauer.

,,Ja...würde ich.  
Als ich bei Carlos war, hate er mich angefaucht und so weiter.  
Ich merkte, dass er James liebt, aber er war halt durcheinander'', meinte ich.

Ich rief nach Carlos.  
Nach einer Weile kam Carlos runter und sah mich geschockt an.  
Ich nahm seine Hand und ging raus.  
Wir gingen durch die Stadt und danach zum Strand.  
Als wir am Strand waren, ließ ich Carlos alleine und versteckte sich irgendwo.  
Neben mir war Logan.  
Ich erschrak mich kurz und sah ihn böse an.  
Er lachte mich aus und wir sahen zu James und Carlos.  
Die beiden redeten und redeten...irgendwann küssten die sich.  
Ich schrie ''Endliich!'' und tanzte.  
Logan stand auch auf und tanzte auch.  
Carlos und James bemerkten uns, sahen uns an und mussten lachen.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich ging ran und hörte meine beste Freundin Mimi.  
Sie erzählte mir irgendwas.  
Was sie mir gesagt hatte, schockte mich sehr.  
Ich ließ mein Handy fallen und es zerbrach in 1000 Teilen.  
Mir kamen paar Tränen herunter und ich rannte sofort ins Krankenhaus.  
Wie konnte Mimi sowas tun?  
Warum hatte sie ihre Medikamente nicht genommen?  
Als ich im Krankenhaus war, fragte ich nach meinem Bruder.  
Der Arzt zeigte mir dem Raum.  
Ich ging sofort rein und sah, dass mein Bruder leblos da lag.  
Ich ging zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und weinte stärker.  
Ich merkte nicht, dass jemand rein kam und die Tür schloss.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah die 3 an.

,,Was ist passiert?'', fragte James.

,,Mimi...hat...mein Bruder...fast...getötet'', stockte ich.

Logan, Carlos und James sahen mich geschockt an.  
Logan kam zu mir, umarmte mich kurz und ging schnell raus.  
James und Carlos blieben noch bei mir und bedankten sich bei mir.  
Lange redeten wir und langsam verstanden wir uns 3 so super.  
Carlos und ich waren wieder Freunde.  
Also nicht so dicke, sondern normal.  
Mein Bruder durfte nicht sterben...  
Nicht jetzt...ich brauchte ihn doch.


	15. Chapter 15

Carlos Sicht

Ich war in meinem Zimmer, als irgendjemand nach mir rief.  
Ich rannte runter und war geschockt, wen ich da sah.  
Was machte Aly hier?  
Sollte sie nicht eigentlich für 2 Monate in Deutschland sein?  
Sie nahm meine Hand und wir gingen raus.  
Wir gingen durch die Stadt und dann zum Strand.  
Als wir am Strand waren, war Aly wie von Erdboden verschwunden.  
Ich sah mich um und sah, dass James auch hier war und auf einer Picknick-Decke saß.  
Ich ging auf ihn zu, setzte mich hin und er sah mich lächelnd an.

,,Hast du das alles gemacht?", fragte James.

,,Eigentlich wollte ich das Gleiche fragen", meinte ich.

,,ALY!", schrie James und ich gleichzeitig.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
James und ich sind uns aus dem Weg gegangen.  
Naja, eigentlich ich ihm, da ich über meine Gefühle klar werden musste.

,,Carlos, warum bist du mir aus den Weg gegangen?", fragte er mich traurig.

,,Es lag nicht an dir.  
Ich war verwirrt und ich musste über meine Gefühle klar werden.  
James...  
Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mich nicht nur in Aly verliebt habe, sondern auch in dich.  
Um genauer zu sein, als wir das erste mal mit einander schliefen.  
Bitte hass mich nicht", erzählte ich.

,,Carlos...  
Ich muss dir eigentlich auch was beichten...  
Ich habe eigentlich nichts gegen Schwule...  
Ich bin selbst Bi-Sexuell.  
Das was ich letztens gesagt habe war nur, dass ich meine Gefühle verstecken wollte.  
Ich bin in dich verliebt und du hattest da nur Augen für Aly.  
Das hatte mich von innen fast umgebracht, deswegen hatte ich das gesagt, damit ich über dich hinwegkommen könnte.  
Aber seit wir das erste mal miteinander schliefen, kamen meine Gefühle für dich wieder.  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich auf der Party gevögelt habe...  
Hätte ich es nicht gemacht, wären wir nicht verprügelt worden und du wärst jetzt nicht so verwirrt", sagte er.

,,Das musst dir nicht leid tun.  
Ich wollte es auch, dass du mit mir schläfst.  
Ich weiß, dass ich damit Aly betrogen hatte, aber mit dir hatte es sich so mehr richtig angefühlt.  
Oh man...  
Was soll ich noch sagen?  
James...  
Ich...bin...unsterblich...in dich...verliebt", sagte ich.

,,Carlos...", ich unterbrach ihn uns küsste ihn einfach.

Er küsste zurück.  
Wow, das war so ein gutes Gefühl.  
Wir küssten uns weiter und ich spürte in meinen Kopf, wie die Feuerwerke losgingen.  
Auf einmal schrie jemand "Endlich".  
James und ich lösten uns von einander und sahen, wie Logan und Aly tanzten.

Warte...  
War Logan etwa mit eingeweiht?  
Paar Minuten später rannte Aly auf einmal weg.  
James und ich standen auf und rannten, mit Logan, Aly hinterher.  
Aly rannte in einen Krankenhaus und wir gingen ihr hinter her.

,,Was ist passiert?", fragte James.

,,Mimi...hat...mein Bruder...fast...getötet'', stockte sie.

Logan, James und ich sahen sie geschockt an.  
Logan ging zu ihr, umarmte sie kurz und ging schnell raus.  
James und ich blieben noch bei ihr und bedankten uns bei ihr.

Kendall's Sicht

Nach 4 Stunden kam mein Logie-Bear endlich wieder...  
Oh, wie ich ihn vermisst hatte.

,,Hey Logie.  
Und wie ist es gelaufen?  
Sind James und Carlos zusammen?  
Und warum warst du solange weg?", fragte ich ihn.

,,Hey Kenny.  
Jop, Carlos und James sind zusammen.  
Ich war solange weg, da ich meine Schwester in einer Psychiatrie-Heilanstalt gebracht habe.  
Sie hatte beinahe Alys Bruder ermordet, da sie nicht ihre Medikamente genommen hatte.  
Und da wird sie auch eine sehr lange Zeit bleiben", erzählte er.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
Er fing an zu weinen.  
Ich wischte ihm die Tränen weg und trug ihn vorsichtigs zum Bett, dann machte ich sein Lieblingsessen, damit er sich wieder etwas beruhigen konnte.  
Man, Logie tat mir voll leid.


	16. Chapter 16

Aly's Sicht

4 Tagen sind schon vergangen und mein Bruder lag immer noch im Koma.  
Mimi rief mich immer wieder an, aber ich legte immer auf.  
Eigentlich war ich sehr wütend auf sie, denn sie hatte mir damals versprochen, dass sie ihn nicht tötet...  
Sieht so aus, dass sie das Versprechen gebrochen hatte.  
Ich packte meinen Koffer und ging raus.  
Ich hatte heute beschlossen nach Deutschland zu fliegen, da ich nicht länger hier bleiben konnte wegen meinem Bruder.  
Sein Zustand hatte sich verschlechtert und er könnte wahrscheinlich sterben.  
Er hatte Blutprobleme und so weiter.  
Weiter wollte ich nicht sagen oder hören.  
Ich stand genau am Flughafen und verabschiedete mich von den 4.  
Carlos dankte mir immer noch und sagte, dass ich die beste Freundin auf der ganzen Welt war.  
Kurz umarmte ich die 4 und ging ins Flugzeug rein.

Ich nahm meine Kopfhörer und hörte Hold on my Hand von Daniele Negroni.  
Ich liebte dieses Lied so sehr.  
4 Stunden später war ich tatsächlich in Deutschland, ging aus dem Flugzeug, holte meine Koffer und umarmte meinen Onkel.

Er hob mich hoch, knuddelte mich und wir gingen raus.  
Ich blieb sofort stehen und war geschockt.  
Sofort kreischte ich laut und rannte zu mein besten Kumpel Josh.  
Er drehte sich um und musste lachen.  
Ich umarmte ihn fest und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.  
Josh hob mich hoch und wirbelte uns rum.  
Ich musste das Lachen verkneifen und umarmte ihn noch mal.  
Er ließ mich runter und grinste mich an.  
Das hatte mein Onkel also geplant.

,,Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du hier bist'', sagte ich.

,,Tja...  
Das hast du deinen Onkel zu verdanken'', sagte Josh grinsend.

Wir umarmten uns nochmal und stiegen ins Auto ein, dann fuhr mein Onkel los.  
Josh und ich alberten herum.  
Es machte total Spaß mit ihm.  
Ich glaube, ich bleibe ein paar Monate länger.  
Nach einer Weile waren wir endlich da.  
Ich stieg aus dem Wagen und blieb geschockt stehen.  
Boa...mein Onkel hatte eine eigene Villa?!  
Mein Onkel nahm meine Koffer und wir gingen rein.  
Josh folgte mir hinterher und musste grinsen.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer und sah mich um.  
Josh kam auch rein und setzte sich auf meinem Bett.

,,Na Verrückti, gefällt es dir hier?'', fragte Josh.

,,Ja Joshii...  
Man, nenn mich nicht so...  
So verrückt, bin ich gar nicht'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Doch bist du...  
Hundertprozent'', sagte er sicher.

Ich nahm mein Kissen und warf ihn ab.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy, sofort ging ich ran, ohne zu gucken, wer es war.

,,Heyoo'', sagte ich.

,,Hey,Aly...  
Wie ist so in Deutschland?'', fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Super und witzig...  
Man Joshii, hör auf deine lustige Gesichter zu zeigen'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Wer ist Joshi?'', fragten 4 gleichzeitig.

,,Also...  
Josh heißt er, aber ich nenne ihn Joshi...  
Er ist mein bester Kumpel...  
Er ist so verrückt'', sagte ich.

,,Ahh dieser Josh...  
An den kann ich mich noch erinnern'', sagte Carlos NICHT begeistert.

Ich wusste, dass Josh und Carlos einander nie mochten, ständig streiten die sich nur.  
Früher waren die beiden beste Freunde..  
Jetzt nicht mehr.  
Es gab noch Gründe, die Josh mir nicht sagte.  
Ich würde ihn irgendwann zwingen.  
Lange teleten wir noch, doch Josh zog mich an sich und kitzelte mich.  
Ich lachte mich kaputt und konnte nicht mehr.  
Mein Handy war noch an...


	17. Chapter 17

Josh's Sicht

Ich hatte Aly schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, deswegen kitzelte ich sie heute doppelt zu viel.  
Ach ja, wie ich sie vermisst habe.  
Ich kitzelte und kitzelte sie weiter.

,,Man, Joshiiii!  
Ich muss mal aufs Klo.  
Also hör auf!", sagte sie laut.

Ich hörte auf sie zu kitzeln und sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Toilette.

,,Aly!?  
Bist du noch am Telefon?", hörte ich von einer sehr bekannten Stimme.

Ich griff nach ihr Handy und musste fies lächeln.  
Es WAR zu einfach.  
Aly würde heute ENDLICH mir gehören!

,,Na, wenn das nicht unser möchtegern Sänger Carlos ist.  
Immer noch hinter meiner Aly her?  
Pass mal auf!  
Wehe du rufst sie nochmal an ja!  
Denkst du echt, du hättest ne Chance bei ihr?  
Sie gehört mir klar!  
Außerdem ist sie nur wegen mir hier, denn ich hatte Mimi beauftragt, ihren Bruder zu verletzten", sagte ich und legte auf.

,,Bitte sag mir, dass ich mich grade verhört habe?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um uns sah ins Alys geschocktes Gesicht.

Carlos Sicht

Was fiel ihm ein, mir so zu drohen?  
Und wie kam er darauf, dass ich Aly haben will?  
Ich war schon für kurze Zeit mit Aly zusammen und das hatte nicht geklappt!  
Ich war jetzt mit James zusammen und mit ihm fühlte es sich richtig an.  
Also was war sein Problem?  
Und möchtegern Sänger?  
War er 3 oder was?  
Na warte, ich werde ihn schon noch anzeigen.  
Und ich hatte auch ne Zeugin, die es bestätigen könnte...

MIMI!

Ich hoffte so sehr, dass Aly ihn eines Tages durchschaut, dass er ein verlogenes Miststück war!  
Eines Tages würde ich Josh zu verprügeln, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wer er war.  
Eines Tages Josh...  
Dann würdest du dir wünschen, mir nie gedroht zu haben...  
Das versprech ich dir!


	18. Chapter 18

Aly's Sicht

Ich kam aus dem Bad raus und hörte Joshs Stimme.  
Ich stand hinter ihm und er bemerkte mich nicht.

,,Na, wenn das nicht unser möchtegern Sänger Carlos ist.  
Immer noch hinter meiner Aly her?  
Pass mal auf!  
Wehe du rufst sie nochmal an ja!  
Denkst du echt, du hättest ne Chance bei ihr?  
Sie gehört mir klar!  
Außerdem ist sie nur wegen mir hier, denn ich hatte Mimi beauftragt, ihren Bruder zu verletzten", sagte Josh und legte auf.

,,Bitte sag mir, dass ich mich grade verhört habe?", fragte ich geschockt und konnte es nicht fassen.

Josh drehte sich um und sah mich geschockt an.  
Er stand auf und kam zu mir.  
Doch ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück und sah ihn böse an.

,,Stimmt das?'', fragte ich.

,,Ich...ehm...Aly...es ist'', doch ich unterbrach ihn.

,,SAG...  
STIMMT DAS ODER NICHT?'', schrie ich ihn an.

,,Es stimmt'', murmelte er.

,,Bist du...verrückt?  
Wie konntest du nur?  
Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier, sondern wegen meinem Onkel...  
Du bist echt ein Idiot...  
Ich gehöre dir nicht, klar...  
Carlos und ich waren nur kurz zusammen, denn er ist jetzt mit James glücklich.  
Dank mir, denn ich habe die beiden verkuppelt.  
DU BIST ECHT EIN ARSCHLOCH...  
GEH, ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN!  
VERPISS DICH AUS MEINEM LEBEN OK'', brüllte ich ihn an.

Josh sah auf den Boden und ging tatsächlich.  
Ich saß wütend auf meinem Bett und rief Carlos an, um es ihm zu sagen.  
Nach dem fünften Versuch ging er endlich ran.

,,Carlos...'', doch er unterbrach mich.

,,Du solltest mich nicht anrufen'', sagte er.

,,Was?  
Ich wollte mich nur bei entschuldigen wegen Josh...  
Ich weiß, dass er ein Arschloch ist'', sagte ich seufzend.

,,Wo ist er?'', fragte er mich.

,,Ich habe ihn rausgeschmissen  
Ich hätte es nie von Josh gedacht, dass er sowas tut...  
Also wie geht es euch?..  
Ich meine mit dir und James'', sagte ich.

,,Ouh..okay...  
Sehr gut...  
Mit ihm fühlt es sich richtig gut an, du bist echt die Beste...wirklich  
Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb, Aly...  
Du bist echt meine beste Freundin'', sagte er und legte auf.

Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein und sah Fern.  
Langsam beruhigte ich mich und dachte über Joshs Wörter nach, was er zu Carlos gesagt hatte.  
Carlos war doch cool...  
Was hatte Josh gegen ihn?  
Aber egal...  
Er war weg...  
Morgen werde ich mich mit mein anderen Kumpel treffen.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich ging sofort ran und wusste nicht, wer es war.

,,Hallo?'', fragte ich.

,,Hey...  
Hier ist Tim...  
Kannst du dich noch an mich erinnern?'', fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Ja...  
Ich kann mich noch dich erinnern, Timmy'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Man Allyy...  
Nenn mich nicht so..  
Du weißt, dass ich dieses Wort hasse'', sagte Tim seufzend.

Lange teleten wir und ich erzählte ihm alles wegen Josh.  
Tim konnte es nicht fassen und war wütend auf Josh.  
Denn er ist sein bester Freund...also war.


	19. Chapter 19

Carlos Sicht

Heute war mein erstes offizieles Date mit James und ich freute mich wahnsinnig drauf.  
Ich hatte alles nur Aly zu verdanken, dass ich endlich mit James zusammen war.  
James behandelte mich wie ein König.  
Er machte mir sogar Frühstück im Bett.  
Wer wusste denn, dass James so eine charmante Seite in sich hat?  
Niemand außer mir.  
Wir gingen morgens auch zusammen duschen, aber nur zum duschen...  
Also denkt bitte nicht pervers.  
Hm, obwohl Sex unter der Dusche heiß klang.  
Ich zog mich schick um und wartete in der Lobby auf James.  
Dort sah ich, wie Kendall und Logan Hand in Hand zum Pool gingen.  
Tja, James und ich waren wohl nicht die einzigen, die jetzt auf einen Date klingen.  
Hmmmm...  
Vielleicht machen wir mal ein Doppel-Date.  
Inzwischen verstanden sich James wieder mit Kendall und Logan, seitdem James mit mir zusammen ist.  
Auf einmal hielt mir jemand die Augen zu.

James Sicht

Ich hielt Carlos die Augen ner Weile drehte sich Carlos um und küsste mich.  
Dann bewegte er seine Hand auf meinen Schritt, was mich zum Stöhnen brachte.  
Er grinste mich nur fies an.  
Man, er war so ein Necker...  
Toll, jetzt war ich hart...  
Ich ergriff Carlos Hand und wir gingen nach draußen.  
Ich hatte einen Tisch in Carlos Lieblingsrestaurant resserviert.  
Und weil ich so ein Gentleman war, zog ich für Carlos den Stuhl hervor, sodas er sich draufsetzen konnte.  
Dann schiebte ich ihn zum Tisch.  
Letzendlich saß ich dann auch.  
Wir bestellten uns die teuersten Sachen, die es gab und alles ging auf mich.  
Für unser erstes Date war mir nichts zu teuer für mein Carlitos.

Josh's Sicht

Soso...  
Carlos und James waren ein Paar...  
Jetzt wusste ich, wie ich es Carlos heimzahlen konnte.  
Ich werde sie vor der ganze Presse als Paar outen!  
Und eines Tages wird Aly meine Frau sein.  
Irgendwann wird sie schon begreifen, dass ich in sie verliebt war.  
Und dann stehe ich bereit und werde sie küssen.  
Ich werde sie lieben, so wie sie es verdient hatte.  
Ich möchte ein Prinz für sie sein.  
Oder der Ritter in glänzender Rüstung.  
Ach Aly...ich liebe dich...  
Warum merkte sie es nicht, dass ich auf sie stehe?  
Mit schwerzen Herzens ging ich nach Hause und ging in mein Zimmer, um dann auf dem Bett einzuschlafen.


	20. Chapter 20

Aly's Sicht

Am frühen Morgen öffnete ich die Augen, stand auf und zog mich schick um.  
Ich ging runter ins Wohnzimmer, gab meinen Onkel einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte mich auf die Couch und sah Fern.  
Doch was ich hörte, schockte mich sehr.

,,Heute sagte ein Person zu der Presse, dass Carlos Garcia und James Diamond von Big Time Rush zusammen sind, ob es stimmt?  
Wir bleiben noch dran!'', sagte ein Sprecher aus dem Fernseher.

,,Oh fuck...'', sagte ich.

,,Ich wusste nicht, dass die beiden zusammen sind'', sagte mein Onkel.

,,Oh mein Gott.  
Warum hatte Josh es getan?'', fragte ich und stand auf.

Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich sah auf mein Display und sah, dass es Carlos war.  
Ich schluckte schwer und ging ran.

,,Hallo'', sagte ich.

,,WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?  
WARUM SAGST DU DER PRESSE, DASS JAMES UND ICH ZUSAMMEN SIND?'', schrie Carlos mich an.

,,BLEIB MAL RUHIG!  
ICH WAR DAS NICHT!...  
DAS WAR JOSH!  
ICH WAR AUCH GESCHOCKT, WIE DU'', schrie ich ihn auch an.

,,Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe...  
Darf ich Josh kaputt schlagen, sodass er ins Krankenhaus landet?'', fragte er mich.

,,Ja kannst du'', meinte ich seufzend.

,,Ok'', sagte er und legte auf.

Ich ging raus und lief zu Joshs Villa.  
Wütend klopfte ich heftig an der Tür und wartete kurz.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür und es war tatsächlich Josh.  
Ich schubste ihn heftig, sodass er auf den Boden fiel.  
Josh sah mich geschockt an.

,,Aly...was ist los mit dir?'', fragte er mich.

,,WAS LOS MIT MIR IST?!  
DAS FRAGST DU AUCH NOCH?!...  
HAST DU SIE NICHT MEHR ALLE ODER WAS?  
WARUM SAGST DU DER PRESSE, DASS CARLOS UND JAMES ZUSAMMEN SIND?  
ICH HASSE DICH SO SEHR!  
KEIN WUNDER, DASS DU KEINE FESTE FREUNDIN HAST...  
DU BIST ECHT SCHLIMM, GRAUSAM BIST DU!'', schrie ich ihn an, schlug ihn heftig und ging wütend nach Hause.

Als ich zu Hause war, kam mein Onkel zu mir und versuchte mich zuberuhigen, klappte aber leider nicht.  
Denn ich war auf 180 und niemand kann mich beruhigen, nicht einmal Carlos oder Logan.  
Ich schaltete den Fernseher ein und war immer noch geschockt und wurde wütender.

,,Heute haben wir Carlos und James erwischt.  
Sie liefen Hand in Hand ins Kino...  
Es sieht wirklich aus, dass die beiden zusammen sind.  
Die Fans fangen an die beiden zu drohen und so weiter...  
Wir bleiben noch dran!'', sagte der Sprecher im Fernseher.

Ich schmiss die Fernbedingung auf den Boden, stand auf und flippte richtig aus.  
Mein Onkel hatte Angst vor mir und setzte sich auf die Couch und sagte nichts.  
Sofort ging ich in mein Zimmer, schmiss mich selbst aufs Bett und konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.


	21. Chapter 21

Carlos Sicht

Man, ich konnte Josh sowas von umbringen.  
Warum machte er sowas?  
Meine Beziehung mit James ging der Presse nichts an.  
Es war uns Privatleben.  
Auch wir wollten mal Ruhe vor den Paparazzis haben.  
Und dann machte es so ein Arsch wie Josh das noch kaputt.  
James und ich wurden sogar im Kino händchenhaltend erwischt.  
Seitdem trauten wir uns garnicht mehr aus der Wohnung.  
Kendall und Logan haben sich unsere wegend sich auch als Paar geoutet.  
Mrs. Knight war gar nicht schockiert, da sie es schon irgendwie wusste, dass sie ein Paar sind.  
Na hoffentlich wusste sie nicht, dass wir alle mit unseren Teenageralter Sexuell aktiv waren.  
Ich hatte kein Bock auf dieses Verhütungsgespräch ect.  
Außerdem benutzten James und ich sowieso keine Kondome.  
Wir mochten das Verwenden von Kondomen nicht und wir hatten beide kein Aids, von daher schien uns das nicht zu interessieren.

Logan's Sicht

Kendall und ich hatten uns als Paar geoutet, aber nicht wegen Carlos und James.  
Wir waren bereit für den Schritt.  
Wenn uns die Fans nicht so aktzeptierten wie wir sind, waren es keine echte Fans.  
Aber wir hatten Carlos gesagt, dass wir es für ihn gemacht haben, damit er sich etwas bessern fühlen konnte.  
Von Gustavo hatten wir komischerweise keinen Anschiss bekommen...  
Hatte er vielleicht doch ein großes Herz?  
Aber das Sex-Gespräch mit Kendalls Mutter hätte mir gerne erspart geblieben.  
Kendall und ich hatten zwar noch kein Sex und waren beide Jungfrauen, aber wir hatten in Biologie gut aufgepasst, als das Thema ,,Sexualkunde" dran war.  
Wir wussten also, wie man verhütet.  
Außerdem hatte ich immer Kondome in meiner Brieftasche nur für den Fall, dass Kendall mit mir Liebe machen wollte.  
Ja nennt nicht verrückt, aber ich bin wirklich sehr tief in der Liebe für Kendall.  
Ich würde ihn sofort meine Jungfräulichkeit geben, wenn nicht seine Mutter hier wäre...  
Naja, vielleicht ein anderes Mal.  
Ich musste nur überlegen, wer von uns der obere ist und wer der untere.  
Alles Fragen der Zeit.


	22. Chapter 22

Aly's Sicht

Schon 4 Tagen war vergangen und Josh rief mich immer wieder an, aber ich ignorierte ihn.  
Fast jeden Tag hatte ich schlechte Laune.  
Dank Josh, wirklich...  
Ich saß auf der Couch und sah eine Serie an.  
Mein Onkel kam zu mir und gab mir einen Brief.  
Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, öffnete es und las es durch.  
Im Brief stand:

Hi Aly,

ich wollte dir sagen, das es mir wirklich leid tut.  
Ich habe das getan, weil ich dich liebe.  
Ja, schon längst, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut, es dir zu sagen.  
Es tut mir wirklich leid.  
Wegen alles und wegen Carlos.  
Bitte verzeih mir...  
Es tut mir unendlich leid.  
Ich liebe dich vom ganzem Herzen.  
Du bist mein Herz, meine Sonne...einfach alles.  
Bitte hasst mich nicht  
Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass du mich hasst.

Dein Josh

Ich ließ den Brief geschockt fallen, nahm mein Cola und trank die.  
Ich konnte nicht es fassen, was ich gerade gelesen habe.  
Josh, mein bester Kumpel...WAR, liebte mich.  
Und ich Idiot, hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber ich werde ihn trotzdem weiter ignorieren und ihn hassen.

,,Bienchen, wollen wir ins Bowling gehen?'', fragte mein Onkel.

Ich nickte und stand auf.  
Wir gingen raus und stiegen in den Porsche von meinem Onkel ein.  
Er fuhr los und es dauerte nicht lange, denn wir waren schon da.  
Wir stiegen aus dem Wagen aus und gingen rein.

Mein Onkel holte die Schuhe und gab mir welche.  
Ich zog die an und bestellte eine Cola für mich.  
Er tippte was ein und ich fing an.  
Ich stand auf, wählte einen Kugel aus und rollte die.  
BAM! Volltreffer...  
Ich jubelte und tanzte kurz und grinste mein Onkel an.  
Mein Onkel stand auf, nahm eine Kugel und rollte die.  
Volltreffer?!  
Boa, er war aber gut...wie ich!

4 Stunden spielten wir schon und es machte total Spaß, sowas zu spielen.  
Ich war lange nicht mehr hier.  
Aber an eins konnte ich mich noch erinnern, wo ich mit meine Freunde hier war, MIT JOSH!

Ach man, ich liebe die alten Zeiten, aber jetzt war es auch cool und lustig.  
Dank meinem Onkel, dass ich Josh vergessen habe.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah jemanden geschockt an.  
Was...machte...er denn hier?  
Er sah mich traurig an und kam zu mir.  
Mein Onkel ließ uns alleine und holte was.

,,Was willst du Josh?'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

Seine Freunde umarmten mich kurz und gingen auch weg.  
Ich sah ihn böse an und wollte ihn nur schlagen.  
Einfach nur kaputt schlagen.


	23. Chapter 23

Josh's Sicht

Ich nahm Alys Hand und ging mit ihr kurz weg, wo wir alleine waren.

,,Hör zu Aly..  
Ich weiß, was ich getan habe, war falsch.  
Ich habe es nur getan, weil ich dich liebe.  
Und du weißt, wozu Menschen fähig sind, wenn sie verliebt sind.  
"Bei der Liebe ist alles erlaubt", kennst du den Sprichwort?  
Ich habe um dich gekämpft, Aly.  
Ich weiß, dass eine einfache Entschuldigung nicht ausreicht, was ich getan habe, deswegen gehe ich morgen zur Presse und sag denen, dass James und Carlos nur sehr gute Freunde sind.  
Aber bitte gib mir noch ne Aly...Bitte", sagte ich mit Tränen in den Augen.

Carlos Sicht

Es war mal wieder ein heißer Tag in L.A.  
James und ich wollte eigentlich an den Strand gehen, aber da uns Josh der Presse verraten hatte, dass wir zusammen waren, wollten wir nicht von irgendwelchen Paparazzis erwischt werden.  
James und ich konnten nirgendswo in Ruhe was unternehmen, ohne von denen gestört zu werden.  
Fehlte nur noch, dass die uns beim Sex fotografieren.  
Wütend legte ich die Zeitung weg, denn ich könnte grade Josh sowas von den Kopf abreißen, so sauer war ich auf ihn.

Logan's Sicht

Nach dem Outing von Kendall und mir wurden wir noch berühmter als zuvor.  
Die Fans nannten uns Kogan, was ich lustig fand.  
Kendall und ich verbrachten den Tag in unseren Apartment, da ich kein Bock hatte, wieder unter Hollywood-Fieber zu leiden.  
Ja, das mit den Kongos werde ich nie vergessen...

,,Und Logie-Heart...  
Möchtest du mit mir nächstes Wochenende mit mir ausgehen?", fragte Kendall mich.

,,Liebend gern, Ken", antwortete ich ihm und küsste ihn.

,,Weißt du, dass du ein guter Küsser bist?", frage er mich.

,,Jop, weiß ich.  
Das hast du schon an meinem 5. Geburtstag gesagt, als wir uns da mal geküsst haben.  
Dank unsere Eltern wusste ich damals, dass ich dich liebe", sagte ich errötend.

,,Das werde ich nie vergessen.  
Das war der schönste Moment als Kind", grinste er und küsste mich.

,,Nicht nur der schönste Moment, sondern auch unser erster Kuss", sagte ich.

Er grinste mich an, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Kendall und ich hatten zusammen unseren ersten Kuss gehabt, ob es Schicksal war, dass uns dieser Kuss zusammenführte?  
Ich glaube, wir waren einer der wenigsten Paaren, die seit 6 Monaten noch Jungfrauen war, aber das war mir egal.  
Ich liebte Kendall, da brauchte ich Sex nicht als Beweis.  
Seine charmanten Sachen, die er immer für mich machte, bewies es mir immer auf neuste, dass er mich liebte.  
Ich wollte nie wieder von Kendall getrennt sein, egal was passieren könnte.  
Kendall hatte mein Herz gestohlen...  
Also nicht wortwörtlich.  
Kendall und ich legten uns auf unseren gemeinsames Bett.  
Seit dem Outing hatte für uns, einen Doppelbett gekauft.  
Ich mochte .  
Sie war immer so verständnisvoll.  
Kendall nahm mich in seinen Armen und ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein.


	24. Chapter 24

Aly's Sicht

Ich sah ihn geschockt an und wusste nicht, was ich sagen soll.  
Sollte ich ihm eine zweite Chance geben oder nicht?  
Hmm...wenn er wirklich zur Presse geht, dann komme ich mit.

,,Wenn du wirklich dahin gehst, dann komme ich mit, damit ich sehe, dass du wirklich machst'', sagte ich.

,,Okay, aber hasst mich nicht'', murmelte er.

,,Warum nicht?  
Ach...wir sehen schon morgen, da ich jetzt die Zeit brauche um nachzudenken'', sagte ich und ging zu meinem Onkel.

Als ich bei meinem Onkel war, gingen wir nach Hause, da er müde war.  
Sofort ging ich in mein Zimmer und legte mich aufs Bett und seufzte nur.  
Ich zog mich erst mal um, dann ging ich schlafen.

Am nächsten Tag stand ich auf, zog mich um und ging runter.  
Ich ging raus und lief zu Joshs Villa.  
Als ich bei ihm war, klopfte ich an der Tür und wartete kurz.  
Er öffnete die Tür und kam raus.  
Wir gingen zu der Presse.

Als wir tatsächlich da waren, ging ich paar Schritte zurück.  
Sofort wurde die Kamera eingeschaltet und zu uns gerichtet  
Yeahr, ich war im Fernsehn.

,,Also...was ich sagen wollte ist, dass Carlos und James gar nicht zusammen sind...  
Es ist alles gelogen...  
Ich habe nur gelogen, die sind nur beste Freunde'', erklärte Josh der Presse.

Wow...er hatte es tatsächlich gemacht.  
Doch auf einmal klingelte mein Handy, sofort ging ich ran.

,,Hallo?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

,,Carlos hier...bist du bei Josh?'', fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Carlos?  
Hi...eh ja,wir sind gerade bei der Presse und Josh erzählt denen gerade, dass du und James NUR Freunde seid'', erzählte ich.

,,Könnt ihr in den Park kommen...  
Ich muss mit euch reden?'', sagte er ernst.

,,Du bist hier?'', fragte ich geschockt.

,,Ja, aber nicht alleine'', sagte er und legte auf.

Josh kam zu mir und sah mich an.  
Ich nahm seine Hand und wir gingen in den Park.  
Dort sahen wir tatsächlich die 4 Jungs.  
Carlos kam wütend zu uns und schlug Josh ins Auge.

Ich ging zur Seite und war geschockt.  
Die beiden schlugen sich gegenseitig und es wurde immer schlimmer.  
Logan, James und Kendall kamen zu mir und standen neben mir.

,,Ihr...seid...wegen...ihm gekommen?'', stotterte ich.

,,Carlos wollte ihn kaputt schlagen und wir sind dann halt mit geflogen'', erklärte Kendall mir.

,,Ah ok...'', meinte ich.


	25. Chapter 25

Carlos Sicht

Ich schlug Josh immer weiter und weiter.  
Ich war so wütend auf ihn.  
Er versuchte sich zu wehren, aber das klappte nicht, da ich stärker war.  
Ich trat ihm gegen den Schritt.

,,Das war dafür, dass du mich in meiner Kindheit bedroht hast!", schrie ich.

Ich hob ihn hoch, packte seinen Kopf und schlug ihn dauernd heftig gegen einen Baum.  
Dann fiel er Bewusstlos auf den Boden und sofort wusste ich, was ich grade getan habe.  
Ich fiel auf meine Beine und begann zu weinen.  
James kam zu mir und nahm mich in seinen starken Armen und ich weinte gegen seine Brust.

Nach paar Minuten kam ein Krankenwagen und nahm Josh auf so nen Schiebeteil mit (Anmerkung: Wie heißt das Teil nochmal?)

,,Was ist passiert?", fragte der eine Mann.

,,Also...ähm...ich", doch ich wurde unterbrochen.

,,Josh hatte einen Unfall.  
Kinder haben Ballfangen gespielt und der Ball hat ihn ins Auge getroffen und dann ist er nach hinten gekippt und sein Kopf hat den Baum erwischt", log Aly.

Als wir im Krankenhaus waren, wurde Josh sofort ins Intensiv-Station gebracht.  
Ich rannte weinend nach draußen und sah das viele Paparrazis da waren.  
Wenig später kam auch James nach draußen und umarmte mich.

,,James...  
Hier sind Paparrazis", flüsterte ich weinend.

,,Mir egal.  
Soll es doch die ganze Welt wissen, wie sehr ich dich liebe", flüsterte er und küsste mich.

Ich hörte viele Kameraauslöse, doch das war mir jetzt egal.  
Ich erwiderte James Kuss und lächelte in den Kuss hinein.  
Er biss mir leicht in die Lippe, was mich zum Stöhnen brachte.  
Wir lösten uns nach ner Weile und ging zu den anderen zurück.

,,Da hat dich James aber gut beruhigt", grinste Logan.

,,Warum?", fragte ich lächelnd.

Er verdrehte die Augen und zeigte auf meinen Schritt.  
Ich sah auf mich hinutern und sah, dass ich eine gewaltige Beule in meiner Jeans war...  
Oh Gott...Bestimmt hatten die Paparazzis das auch noch gesehen...Das wird bestimmt das Titelbild...  
Ich konnte mir den Titel schon vorstellen "James erzeugt ne Beule in Carlos Hose" oder "James Küsse machen Carlos geil"...

,,Ich liebe dich, Carlos", sage James.

,,Ich dich auch", grinste ich...

,,Awwwwwwwww...", sagten Kendall und Logan.

,,Und hattet ihr schon Sex?", fragte James Kendall und Logan.

,,Nein.  
Logan und ich sind noch beide Jungfrauen und wollten auf den richtigen Moment warten", erzählte Kendall.

,,Vergiss das richtige Moment.  
Es sollte schnell passieren", grinste ich.

,,CARLOS!", brüllte Aly und schlug mir gegen den Hinterkopf.

,,Was denn?", fragte ich sie und wartete auf eine Antwort.


	26. Chapter 26

Aly's Sicht

,,Sowas sag man nicht...  
Man wartet auf den richtige Moment, schnell geht nicht'', erklärte ich Carlos.

,,Aber es dauert doch'', sagte er.

,,Ich weiß, aber vielleicht auch nicht...also man braucht ja Zeit, Carlos'', sagte ich.

,,Ouh man...haste recht, Aly'', meinte er seufzend.

Ein Arzt kam zu uns.  
Wir alle sahen ihn gespannt an.

,,Josh geht es sehr gut, aber er hat leider sein Gedächtnis verloren...  
Aber wenn ihr mit ihm redet und immer wieder redet, dann kriegt er seine Gedächtnis wieder'', erklärte ein Arzt uns.

Wir sahen uns gegenseitig geschockt an und konnten es nicht fassen.  
Carlos sah auf den Boden und war ein bisschen traurig.  
James nahm ihn in den Armen und tröstete ihn.

,,Dürfen wir zu ihm?'', fragte ich.

Der Arzt nickte sofort und zeigte mir den Zimmer.  
Wir 5 gingen ins Joshs Zimmer und sahen, dass Josh gerade wach wurde und uns verwirrt ansah.

,,Hey'', sagte ich.

,,Hi?  
Wer seid ihr?'', fragte er uns.

,,Ich...ähm...ich bin deine beste Freundin'', sagte ich.

Josh hob die Augenbrauen und dachte nach.  
Carlos, James, Kendall und Logan ließen uns alleine und gingen ins Hotel.  
Ich ging zu ihm, setzte mich aufs Bett und seufzte nur.

,,Du kannst wirklich nicht erinnern oder?'', fragte ich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich immer noch verwirrt an.  
Ich atmete tief durch und fing an zu reden.  
Alles...  
Wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben, die Sache mit Carlos und so weiter.

3 Stunden später konnte er sich an alles erinnern und umarmte mich fest.  
Lange umarmten wir und und ich fing an ihn zu kitzeln.  
Er ließ mich sofort los und sah mich an.

,,Gut, dass du dich wieder an alles erinnern kannst'', sagte ich.

,,Ja...au..ich habe Kopfschmerzen'', sagte er schmerzend.

Sofort ging ich raus und holte eine Krankenschwester.  
Dann gingen wir wieder ins Joshs Zimmer und die Krankenschwester gab ihm irgendwas und ließ uns alleine.


	27. Chapter 27

Logan's Sicht

Man, Carlos und seine Kommentare...  
Kendall und ich saßen auf der Couch.  
Kendall sah Fern und ich blätterte durch die Zeitung.  
Als ich was tolles sah, musste ich lächeln.  
Ich schlug die Zeitung zu, warf diese auf den Tisch und drehte mich lächelnd zu Kendall und wartete, bis dieser mich bemerkte.

,,Warum lächelst du so?", fragte Kendall.

,,Gehst du mit mir heute Abend zum Freizeitspark?  
Heute ist nämlich ein Karaoke-Abend und ich dachte, wir könnte da singen und dann auf Fahrgeschäfte gehen", erzählte ich.

,,Das hört sich toll an.  
Weißt du auch schon, welchen Song wir dort singen werden?", fragte er.

,,Jop, weiß ich.  
Ich sag's dir aber nicht, da es eine Überraschung ist", sagte ich.

,,Ich liebe es, wenn du so geheimnisvoll bist", grinste er.

,,Awwwww...dafür gibt's ne Belohnung", lächelte ich und gab ihn nen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Wir zogen uns an und fuhren dann zum Freizeitspark.

,,Wer möchte als nächstes singen?!", schrie der DJ.

Ich sah zu Kendall rüber und er nickte.

,,WIR!", rief ich und zog Kendall mit auf die Bühne.

,,Na, wenn haben wir denn hier.  
Kendall Knight und Logan Mitchell.  
Das neue Traumpaar von America.  
Welchen Song wollt ihr singen?", fragte der DJ uns.

,,Wir wollen gerne "A Thousand Years - Part 2" von Christina Perri singen", sagte ich ihm.

Der DJ nickte und schon begann die Musik.

**[Logan:]  
The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**[Kendall:]**  
**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**[Logan & Kendall]**  
**One step closer**

**[Chorus:]**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

**One step closer**

**[Chorus: Logan]**  
**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**[Logan & Kendall:]**  
**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Nach dem Song, gingen Kendall und ich auf den Riesenrad.  
Als unser Wagon oben ankam, blieb das Riesenrad still stehen.

,,Weißt du noch, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben?", fragte Kendall.

,,Wie sollte ich das vergessen?  
Du hast mir die Hose und Unterhose runtergezogen", lachte ich.

,,Tut mir leid, dass ich das getan habe", sagte Kendall traurig.

,,Mach doch nichts.  
Hat doch keiner gesehen.  
Außerdem, hättest du das nicht gemacht, säßen wir wohl jetzt nicht hier", sagte ich.

,,Weißt du was.  
Ich wollte dich schon immer auf dem Riesenrad küssen", sagte er.

,,Ob du es glaubst oder nicht...  
Ich dich auch", sagte ich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Wir gaben und viele kurze bis lange Küsse.  
Auf einmal fing das Riesenrad sich wieder zu bewegen und ich legte meinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter.


	28. Chapter 28

Aly's Sicht

Josh und ich verstanden uns langsam super.  
Kein Streit oder Beleidigungen.  
Wir redeten über alles.  
Er tat mir ein bisschen leid wegen der Schlägerei.

,,Hasst du mich noch?'', fragte Josh mich auf einmal.

,,Nein...nicht mehr'', murmelte ich.

Ein Arzt kam rein, musterte Josh und lächelte ihn an.

,,Du darfst morgen nach Hause, Mr. Hutcherson'', sagte der Arzt und ging weg.

,,Cool'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Endlich werde ich von diesem Krankenhaus los sein..  
Sind wir wieder Freunde?'', fragte er mich.

,,Klar'', sagte ich und umarmte ihn kurz.

Ich verabschiedete mich mit ihm und ging nach Hause.  
Als ich zu Hause war, sah ich Fern.  
Irgendwann wurde ich müde, schaltete den TV aus und ging ins Bett.  
Schon schlief ich ein.  
Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen, streckte mich und stand auf.  
Ich zog mich schick um und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy und ich ging sofort ran.

,,Hallo?'', fragte ich.

,,Hey..hier ist Josh.  
Komm mal in den Park'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Hö?  
Du wurdest entlassen?  
Okay..ich bin in 10 Minuten bei dir'', sagte ich verwirrt und legte auf.

Ich sagte mein Onkel Bescheid und ging ins Park.  
Als ich da war, ging ich zu Josh und umarmte ihn kurz.  
Er sah mir tief in die Augen.  
Doch mein Handy klingelte schon wieder.  
Ich ging sofort ran.

,,Was?'', fragte ich genervt.

Haben die anderen nichts zu tun, als mich anzurufen?

,,Hier ist Carlos, wollen wir ehm...was unternehmen, denn uns ist langweilig'', sagte eine bekannte Stimme.

,,Okay...und was wollen wir machen?  
Wie wärs mit Bowling?'', fragte ich.

,,Gute Idee..  
Wir trefen uns gleich dort, bye'', sagte Carlos schnell und legte auf.

Ich umarmte Josh kurz und ging weg.  
Als ich da war, umarmte ich James und Carlos.  
Dann spielten wir Bowling.  
Ich musste zugeben, dass Carlos sehr gut war.  
James war auch gut, aber Carlos halt besser.


	29. Chapter 29

Carlos Sicht

James, Aly und ich gingn bowlen, da wir uns für Bowling verabredet hatten.  
Sie hätten eh keine Chance gegen mich, da ich der Bowling-King in Minnesota war.  
Ich hatte Kendall und Logan auch gefragt ob die mitkämen, aber sie wollten lieber zum Freizeitpark, da es ein Karaoke-Abend.  
Ich hoffte, sie tuen es heute miteinander, da ein Freizeitpark auch echt romantisch sein konnte, um diese Uhrzeit.  
Und weil das erste Mal ein sehr schönes Gefühl ist.  
Zum Glück konnte Aly meine Gedanken nicht lesen, sonst hätte ich bestimmt wieder ein Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bekommen.  
Wir schrieben uns fuer eine Bahn ein und holten uns Bowling-Schuhe.  
Die Reihenfolge war so: James, Aly und zum Schluss ich.

YEEEEEAAAAH!  
ICH HATTE GEWOOOOOONNEN!

,,Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass du fast nur Strikes gebowlt hast", sagte Aly entsetzt.

,,Tja, mein Carlitos ist der Bowling-King in Minnesota", erklärte er lächelnd.

,,Awww...und weißte was Jamie?  
Nach einen perfektes Spiel folgt eine perfekte Nacht im Bett", sagte ich und zwinkerte.

,,BYYYYYE ALLLLYYYYY!  
CARLOS UND ICH ERLEDIGEN WAS SEXUELLES!", schrie James ung zog mich zu seinem Wagen.

Wir stiegen ein und James fuhr los.  
Als wir da waren, bemerkten wir, dass Logan und Kendall noch nicht da waren.  
Sie waren wohl noch im Freizeitpark.  
Bestimmt hatten sie die anderen Sänger alle geschlagen.  
Sie waren gut als Duett.  
Ich zog James mit mir ins Zimmer.  
Wir zogen uns schnell aus und James schmiss mich auf unseren Bett.  
Er krabbelte über mir und griff nach dem Gleit-Gel.  
Er beschichtete meinen Arsch damit und drang in mich ein.  
Ich fing heftig an zu stöhnen.  
Er begann sich langsam rein und raus zu bewegen.

,,Oh James!  
Ich bin nicht aus Glas!  
Fick mich härter!", stöhnte ich.

,,Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", sagte James lächelnd.

Er bewegte sich schneller.  
Das war so ein geiles Gefühl...  
Er fickte mich härter..  
Ich liebte ihn so sehr, denn er wusste, was mir gefiel.

,,Oh Jamie!  
Ich bin in der Nähe!", stöhnte ich.

,,Ich auch Carlitos...  
Komm für mich!", sagte er mit einer Sexy Stimme.

Ich konnte es nicht mehr zurück drängen und kam hart auf meine Brust.  
James lächelte mich sn und leckte dann meine Brust sauber.  
Er beschleunigte sein Tempo, bevor mich mit seinem Samen bis zum Rand füllte.  
Er zog sich aus mir heraus und fiel neben mir aufs Bett.  
Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und dann wurde die Tür geöffnet...  
Und wir sahen in das geschockte Gesicht von Kendall, Logan , Aly...und Josh?  
Was machte der denn bitte schön hier?


	30. Chapter 30

Aly's Sicht

Na toll.  
Carlos und James ließen mich alleine stehen.  
Ich ging alleine raus und lief durch den Park.  
Doch jemand rief meinem Namen, ich drehte mich um und sah Logan und Kendall.  
Die beiden kamen zu mir und umarmten mich kurz.

,,Hey, was ist los?'', fragte Kendall auf einmal.

,,Carlos und James haben mich alleine stehen gelassen, da die was sexuelles erledigen müssen'', erzählte ich.

,,Okay, so sind James und Carlos halt'', sagte Logan grinsend.

Jemand stand neben mir, ich drehte mich um und sah Josh.  
Wir 4 gingen ins Apartment und hörten lautes Stöhnen.  
Dann gingen wir ins Carlos Zimmer, öffneten die Tür und sahen die beiden an.  
Carlos und James erschraken sich und sahen uns an.  
Carlos sah Josh böse an.

,,Was ist?  
Warum schaut ihr uns so an?'', fragte James.

,,Habt ihr Spaß?'', fragte Kendall grinsend.

,,Öhm...ja'', sagte Carlos errötet.

,,Gut zu wissen'', sagte ich und ging weg.

Ich wollte ja nicht wissen, was die wirklich gemacht haben.  
Ich setzte mich auf dich Couch und sah Fern.  
Doch auf einmal hörte ich lautes Brüllen von oben.  
Flippte Carlos etwa aus?  
Oh nein...was hat Josh jetzt getan?  
Bestimmt hatte er sich bei Carlos entschuldigt oder keine Ahnung.  
Logan rannte runter und sah mich an.

,,Carlos flippt aus'', sagte er.

,,Warum das denn?'', fragte ich.

,,Josh hat ihn irgendwas gesagt, aber es klang so, dass er Carlos beleidigt hat'', erzählte Logan.

Ich seufzte, stand auf auf und wir gingen hoch.  
Carlos wollte Josh wieder schlagen, aber ich stand vor Josh und kriegte den Schlag von Carlos ins Auge.  
Ich schrie kurz auf und ging paar Schritte zurück.  
Ich hielt mein linkes Auge fest und sah Carlos ängstlich an.

,,Danke Josh, wirklich'', sagte ich leicht sauer.

,,Was kann ich dafür?  
Du stehst ja vor mir'', sagte Josh.

,,Du solltest ihn nicht beleidigen oder sonst irgendwas...  
Ich wollte nicht, dass er dich schon wieder schlägt, aber egal...  
Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe, es ist das Beste'', sagte ich seufzend.

,,Es tut mir leid, Aly...wegen dein Auge'', entschuldigte sich Carlos und kratzte sich sein Hinterkopf.

,,Du bist echt süß, wenn du was scheiße gebaut hast und dich wieder entschuldigst...  
Klar werde ich dir verzeihen... war auch meine Schuld, dass ich vor ihn gestanden bin...au...  
Bist du aber stark, Carlos'', sagte ich.

Logan kam zu mir und schaute mein Auge an.

,,Boa...richtig blau'', sagte Kendall geschockt.

Carlos kam zu mir und sah mich entschuldigend an.  
James kam auch dazu und seufzte nur.

,,Carlos, du bist echt stark'', sagte James.

Ich sah die Jungs verwirrt an, ging ins Bad und sah in den Spiegel.  
Ich schrie kurz und war geschockt.  
Boa, richtig blau und dick.  
Um mein Augen herum war es blau und dick.  
Ich ging zurück und sah Carlos geschockt an.

,,Scheiße...  
Was soll ich meinem Onkel erzählen, wenn er mein Auge sieht?'', sagte ich


	31. Chapter 31

Carlos Sicht

Oh nein, jetzt hatte ich noch Aly ausversehen ein blaues Auge verpasst und das wollte ich nicht.  
Man, Josh regte mich so auf!  
Ich brachte Lori zum Arzt, damit sie ihr eine Salbe verschreiben konnte.  
Die Ärztin gab Aly ne Salbe und meinte, dass das blaue Auge in zwei Tagen weg sein sollte.

,, Was hatte Josh eigentlich gesagt?", fragte Aly.

,,Okay...ich zitiere Josh: Es tut mir Leid.  
Du bist kein möchtegern Sänger, aber für mich bleibst du wie ein kindische und peinliche Person", erzählte ich ihr.

,,Oh mein...  
Das hat er gesagt?  
So kenne ich Josh gar nicht", meinte sie.

,,Hast du schon ne Idee, was du zu deinem Onkel sagst?", fragte ich.

,,Jop, ich sage ihm, dass es ein Bowling-Unfall war.  
Also jemand hatte ein Strike gebowlt und hat sich so gefreut, dass er mit dem Arme wedelte und mir ausversehen ins Auge traf", sagte sie.

Ich nickte nur und brachte sie zu ihrem Onkel.  
Als sie dort war, fuhr ich nach Hause.  
Ich ging rein und wurde sofort von James umarmt.  
Ich lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns, da wir Luft holen mussten.

,,Awwwwwwwwww.  
War das nicht süß, Kendall?", fragte Logan.

,,Haha...  
Jop war es...  
Ich glaube, für dich muss ich jetzt was noch süßeres einfallen lassen", grinste Kendall.

Kendall legte seine Hände auf Logans Hüfte, zog ihn an sich heran und küsste sich.  
Ich musste lächeln, denn sie waren das perfekte Paar.  
Sie stritten sich NIE.  
Sie verstanden sich schon immer gut.  
Kendall und Logan fragten uns, ob wir zusammen eine Filmnacht machen, da sagten wir nicht nein.  
Ich hatte vorgeschlagen, dass wir Pornofilme gucken sollten, aber Kendall und Logan hatten die Filme schon ausgesucht...  
Man, naja egal, dann werde James und ich später die Pornofilme angucken.  
Ich hatte vorhin Aly noch ein Paket gegeben, sie sollte das zuerst aufwachen, wenn sie in ihr Zimmer ist.  
Ich habe ihr Kondome, Gleit-Gel und Pornofilme gekauft...  
Oh man, ich glaube sie wird mich schlagen...

Josh Sicht

Es klingelte an der Tür und ich öffnete sie genervt und sah, dass Aly hier war.

,,Hey Aly", sagte ich.

,,Wie konntest du nur Josh!  
Carlos hat mir alles erzählt, was du zu ihm gesagt hast.  
Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?  
Er war mal dein bester Freund, als ihr noch im Kindergarten war.  
Warum bist du so fies zu ihm?", fragte ich sie.

,,Was ist das für ein Paket?", fragte ich, um das Thema zu wechseln.

,,Das hat Carlos mir gekauft, als wieder gut machen, was da drin ist, weiß ich noch nicht, da ich es erst zu Hause aufmachen sollte.  
Und DU Josh...  
Entschuldigst dich bei Carlos oder deine kannst du dir sonst wo hin stecken.  
Du bist so ein Arschloch", meinte sie und ging weg.


	32. Chapter 32

Aly's Sicht

Ich ging sauer, mit meinem Paket, nach Hause.  
Keine Ahnung was drin war.  
Als ich zu Hause war, war mein Onkel geschockt und sah mich an.  
Ich seufzte und erzählte ihm alles.  
Er atmete erleichtert auf und dachte, dass ein Junge mich geschlagen hatte.  
Ich umarmte ihn kurz und ging hoch in meinem Zimmer.  
Ich war echt neugierig was drin war.  
Ich setzte micn aufs Bett und öffnete die.  
Sofort war ich geschockt und wurde rot.  
Das hatte er nicht getan oder?

,,CAAAARLOOOOOS!'', schrie ich.

Das könnte er für jemand anderen schenken, aber nicht mir...  
Wofür brauchte ich Pornofilme?  
Ich hasse solche Filme...  
Ach ja..  
Die könnte ich ja Josh oder mein Kumpel geben, da er auch schwul war.

Ich packte mein Paket weg und ging schlafen.  
Am nächsten Tag zog ich mich um, ging runter und sagte mein Onkel Bescheid.  
Ich ging raus und lief zu den Jungs.  
Als ich da war, klopfte ich an der Tür und wartete kurz.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür und es war Kendall.  
Er umarmte mich kurz und ließ mich rein.

Kendall rief die anderen.  
James, Logan und CARLOS kamen runter und sahen mich an.  
Ich sah Carlos nur an.  
Er verstand sofort und versteckte sich hinter James.

,,Ja, versteck du dich lieber hinter James...  
Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?  
War das dein Ernst mit dem Paket?'', fragte ich.

,,Öhm..ja'', sagte Carlos.

Ich rannte los und er rannte nach oben.  
Ich rannte hinterher, überholte ihn und sprang auf seinem Rücken.  
Die anderen kamen auch dazu und sahen uns zu.  
Ich schlug Carlos Hinterkopf und ging wieder runter.

,,Kaufe sowas nie wieder...  
Ich hasse solche Filme, Carlos...  
Das kannst du James schenken, aber nicht mir'', sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Was war im Paket drinnen?'', fragte Logan.

Carlos erzählte es die 3 und grinste nur.  
Die 3 mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen und lachten mich aus...glaub ich.

,,Danke Carlos...  
Danke, dass die mich auslachen...a  
Ach man, ich könnte dich ins Wasser schmeißen'', sagte ich seufzend und ging wieder nach Hause.

Als ich zu Hause war, rief ich mein Kumpel Luke an.  
Nach dem ging er endlich ran.

,,Was ist Aly?  
Ich bin gerade beschäftigt'', sagte Luke genervt.

,,Ich muss dir was geben...  
Können wir uns morgen treffen?'', fragte ich.

,,Ich bin morgen ehm mit Jungs verabredet...  
Aber du könntest ja mitkommen'', sagte er.

,,Okay, wir sehen uns morgen'', sagte ich.

,,Aly, nimmst du morgen dein Waveboard mit?  
Wir gehen morgen skaten'', sagte Luke noch und legte auf.

Ich schaltete mein Fernseher ein und sah iCarly an.  
Ich liebte diese Folge.  
Wo Sam ein richtiges Mädchen wurde und ein dickes Mädchen geschlagen hatte.  
Ich fand's so lustig.


	33. Chapter 33

Josh Sicht:

Ich wachte auf, stieg aus meinem Bett und ging ins Bad.  
Ich zog mein Pyjama aus und sah, dass ich ein Ständer hatte.  
Ich machte die Dusche an und stellte mich rein.  
Ich legte meine Hand um meine Erektion, schloss die Augen und stellte mir Aly vor.  
Ich begann meine Hand schnell auf und ab zubewegen.  
Ich dachte an Alys wunderschöne Augen, an ihre süße Nase und ihre schönen Lippen.  
Ich wichste schneller und spritzte die Duschwand voll.  
Was für ne Sauerei...  
Ich wusch die Wand sauber und dann duschte ich mich fertig.  
Ich zog mir frische Sachen an und ging raus.  
Nach einer Weile kam ich an das Haus der Jungs an.  
Ich klopfte an der Tür und wartete kurz.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür und es war Carlos.  
Er sah mich sauer an und ich seufzte nur.  
Er ließ mich aber dann doch rein.  
Ich entschuldigte mich bei ihm...  
Alles was ich ihm je angetan habe...  
Er nickte nur und umarmte mich kurz.  
Wir beschlossen, dass wir unsere alte Freundschaft wieder aufbauen würden.  
Ich verabschiedte mich von ihm.  
Ich ging spazieren.  
Irgendwann kam ich auf einer Skaterbahn an.  
Was ich sah, brachte mich die Tränen nahe...  
Aly küsste mit jemanden.  
Ich blieb da wie angestarrt stehen.  
Auf einmal bemerkte Aly mich und sah mich geschockt an.  
Ich rannte weinend nach Hause und schlos mich in meinem Zimmer ein.

Carlos Sicht

Josh entschuldigte sich tatsächlich bei mir.  
Da ich ja nett war, verzieh ich es ihm, was er mir alles angetan hatten.  
Aber jetzt hatte ich Angst vor Aly, wegen dem Paket.  
Ich wollte ihr doch mal was geiles gönnen.  
Naja...ihr Pech.  
James kam rein und kuschelte sich an mich heran.  
Ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, legte dann meinen Kopf auf seine nackte Brust und schlief ein.  
Ich hatte den schönsten Traum, die ich je hatte.


	34. Chapter 34

Aly's Sicht

Josh rannte weinend weg.  
Was hatte er gesehen?  
Ich hatte doch nur Louis Wange geküsst.  
Oh mein Gott...  
Dachte er etwa ich küsste ihn?!  
Oh shit...ich musste mit ihm reden.

,,Leute...wir sehen uns morgen, denn ich muss mit Josh reden'', sagte ich und ging zu Josh.

Als ich da war, ließ Joshs Mum mich rein.  
Ich ging in seinem Zimmer und klopfte an der Tür.  
Nach einer Weile öffnete Josh endlich die Tür.  
Er sah mich geschockt an und wollte die Tür wieder zu machen.  
Aber ich stellte mein Bein dazwischen und ging rein.

Josh saß auf dem Bett und sah auf den Boden.  
Ich stand vor ihm und atmete tief durch.

,,Josh...lass es mich dir erklären'', sagte ich.

,,Nein...wie lange seid ihr zusammen?'', fragte er weinend.

,,Wir'', doch ich wurde von ihm unterbracht.

,,Gib es doch zu!  
Du liebst ihn schon längst'', sagte er.

,,MAN JOSH!  
LASS MICH DOCH MAL AUSREDEN...  
LOUIS UND ICH SIND GAR NICHT ZUSAMMEN.  
ICH HABE IHN NUR EINEN KUSS AUF DIE WANGE GEGEBEN, DA ER MICH GENERVT HAT...  
MEINE GÜTE, LOUIS IST DER BESTER FREUND VON LUKE'', schrie ich ihn an.

Josh sah mich geschockt an und sagte nichts.

,,Habe ich mir doch gewusst, dass du nichts sagst...ich geh dann mal'', sagte ich leicht sauer und drehte mich um und wollte gehen.

Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm es heraus und ging einfach ran.

,,Ja?'', fragte ich.

,,Aly...wo bist du?'', fragte eine sehr bekannte Stimme.

,,Tim?'', fragte ich, drehte mich um und sah Josh.

,,Ja...hier ist dein Bruder, wo bist du Schwesterchen?'', fragte Tim.

,,Oh mein Gott...i

Ich dachte du wachst nie auf..  
Ich bin in Deutschland, also in Berlin'', erzählte ich.

,,Oh okay...ich komme morgen zu dir'', meinte mein Bruder und legte auf.

Josh stand auf, kam zu mir und stand vor mir.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn komisch an.

,,Aly...ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir glauben soll'', sagte Josh verzweifelt.

Ich seufzte, nahm mein Handy und rief Louis an.  
Nach dem dritten Versuch ging er endlich ran.  
Ich schaltete den Lautsprecher an und fragte ihn.  
Louis erzählte Josh alles, wie alles begann.  
Dann legte ich auf und sah ihn an.

,,Ouh, dann glaube ich dir...  
Sorry, dass ich dich nicht ausreden gelassen habe'', entschuldigte er sich.

,,Okay...morgen kommt mein Bruder hierher'', sagte ich ihm, gab einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging nach Hause.

Als ich zu Hause war, erzählte ich meinem Onkel wegen meinem Bruder.  
Er freute sich und machte Essen für mich, da ich riesen Hunger hatte.  
Mein Handy klingelte und ich las eine Nachricht von Josh durch.  
Er wollte mich morgen Abend abholen und mit mir ins Kino gehen.  
Klar sagte ich ja und schrieb ihn zurück.


	35. Chapter 35

Logan's Sicht

Ich wacht auf und sah, dass mein Kopf auf Kendalls nackter Brust war...  
Nein...  
Wir hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen.  
Er schlief gerne ohne T-Shirts.  
Ich bewegte mein Kopf so, bis ich Kendall sah.  
Er schlief mit einen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Automatisch lächelte ich auch.  
Er öffnete die Augen.

,,Morgen Sweetheart", flüsterte ich.

,, Morgen mein Liebling.  
Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du auf meinen nackten Brust liegst", lächelte er.

,,Deine Brust ist wie geschaffen für meinen Kopf", schnurrte ich.

,,Leute!  
Aufstehen!  
Ich habe coole Neuigkeiten!", schrie Carlos.

,,Wir kommen ja schon!", schrie Kendall.

Kendall und ich standen auf und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Carlos lächelte uns an, als er Kendall nur in Unterhosen sah.

,,Habt ihr es nun doch endlich getan?", fragte Carlos aufregend.

,,Nein, haben wir nicht!  
Ich schlafe gerne ohne T-Shirts", sagte Kendall.

,,Weswege hast du uns gerufen?", fragte ich.

,,Gustavo hat uns grade angerufen...  
Wir gehen morgen auf eine lange Welt-Tournee.  
Unser erster Halt ist auf Hawaii", sagte James.

,,Aaaaah!  
Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Hawaii.  
Kendall, das wäre der romantische Ort für unser erstes Mal", sagte ich.

Ich sah Kendall an.  
Er lächelte mich an und wurde rot.  
Ach, wie ich ihn liebte.

,,Wir müssen uns noch von Aly verabschieden", sagte James und wir nickten.

Josh's Sicht

Ich holte Aly ab und fuhren ins Kino.  
Aly suchte uns den Film aus und ich holte das Essen.  
Wr gingen rein.  
Nach der Hälfte des Films legte ich einen Arm um Aly und ich hatte Angst, dass sie es nicht annimmt, aber sie kuschelte sich in meinen Armen ein.  
Als der Film zu Ende war, fuhr ich Aly nach Hause.  
Dort angekommen, verabschiedete ich noch von inr und küsste sie sehr kurz auf den Mund...  
Fuck!  
Was hatte ich grade getan?  
Sie sah mich nur an...  
Ist das ein Korb?


	36. Chapter 36

Als Josh mich kurz küsste, blieb ich sofort stehen und sah ihn an.  
Er sah mich unsicher an und hatte Angst.  
Ich wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

,,Ehm...ich glaube ich geh dann mal'', murmelte Josh und wollte gerade gehen.

Ich hielt seinen Arm fest und sah ihn an.  
Sofort zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn.  
Erst war er überrascht, aber dann erwiderte er.  
Meine Arme schlugen sich um Joshs Hals.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach einee Weile lösten wir auf, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Ich lächelte ihn an und sah ihn in die Augen.

,,Ich liebe dich Aly'', sagte Josh.

,,Ich dich auch, Joshi'', sagte ich grinsend, küsste ihn nochmal und dann ging ich rein.

Mein Onkel saß im Wohnzimmer und schaute Fern.  
Ich ging glücklich zu ihm und saß neben ihm.  
Als er mich bemerkte, grinste er schon.

,,Ohh...meine kleine ist verliebt'', sagte mein Onkel grinsend.

,,Was?  
hahaha nein...bin ich nicht'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Ganz sicher nicht?'', fragte eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich um, kreischte los und umarmte ihn sofort.  
Oh mein Gott...  
Was machte mein Bruder Tim hier?  
Ach ja...er hatte gesagt, dass er hier her kommen wollte.

,,Oh mein Gott..du bist wirklich hier Tim'', sagte ich und umarmte ihn nochmal.

,,Yeahr...aber stimmt das, dass du verliebt bist?'', fragte Tim mich grinsend.

,,Ja'', murmelte ich.

,,Und wer ist es?'', fragte er neugierig.

,,Du musst nicht alles wissen, Timmi'', sagte ich grinsend und ging hoch in meinem Zimmer.

Sofort schlief ich glücklich ein und träumte nur von Josh.  
Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen, stand auf und zog mich um und ging runter.  
Als ich im Wohnzimmer war, war es still.  
Ich suchte meinem Onkel und blieb sofort stehen.  
Was machten die Jungs hier?  
Als die mich bemerkten, kamen die sofort zu mir.  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch und sah die 4 an.

,,Aly,hör zu...  
Wir sind...ähm heute auf lange-Tour und wollten uns von dir verabschieden'', sagte Carlos.

,,Ouh...dann viel Spaß'', sagte ich ein bisschen traurig.

Kendall wollte mich umarmen, aber ich schubste ihn leicht weg und ging raus.  
Ich saß auf einen Liegestuhl und dachte nach.  
Wie lange sollte ich aushalten?  
Die Jungs waren wie Brüder für mich geworden.  
Es war schon schwer, die los zu lasssen.  
Aber eins musste ich verstehen, dass die berühmt waren und das Singen liebten.  
Dann musste ich wohl die gehen lassen.  
Ich merkte, dass die Jungs vor mir standen und nicht wussten, was die jetzt sagen sollten.  
Ich stand sofort auf und atmete tief durch.

,,Hör zu...für mich ist es schon schwer, euch gehen zu lassen, denn ihr seid wie Brüder für mich geworden.  
Da ihr berühmt seid und das Singen liebt, dann muss ich wohl euch gehen lassen'', erzählte ich und umarmte jeden.

Die Jungs umarmten mich nochmal und gingen weg.  
Mein Bruder kam raus und umarmte mich fest.  
Ich hoffte, die hätten Spaß beim Singen.


	37. Chapter 37

Kendall's Sicht

Nachdem wir uns von Aly verabschiedet hatten, machten wir uns wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
Wie lange diese Tournee wohl dauern würde?  
Logan und ich gingen in unserem Zimmer und packten unsere Sachen ein.  
Logan freute sich wohl riesig, da er ein breites grinsen im Gesicht hatte.  
Das brachte mich selbst zu grinsen.  
Ich packte meine Sachen weiter ein und als Logan nicht hinsah, packte ich eine schwarze Box und Kondome ein.  
Ich werde euch nicht sagen, was in der Box ist, dass müsst ihr selbst schon herausfinden.  
Ich schloss meinen Koffer und half Logan mit dem einpacken.  
Er nahm meine Hilfe an und nach paar Minuten waren wir fertig.

,,Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir nach Hawaii fliegen", sagte Logan grinsend.

,,Ich auch nicht.  
Das wird bestimmt romantisch mit dir an meiner Seite.  
Ich liebe dich so sehr Logan", lächelte ich.

,,Ich liebe dich auch Barbie-Ken", sagte er grinsend und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

,,Hast du das vorhin ernst gemeint...  
Du weißt schon, dass mit dem ...  
Sex", sagte ich errötend.

,,Ja das habe ich ernst gemeint.  
Ich bin bereit für den großen Schritt unserer Beziehung.  
Bist du etwa noch nicht bereit?  
Ich kann warten", sagte er.

,,Doch doch...  
Ich bin auch bereit.  
Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich wie gehetzt fühlst", erklärte ich ihm.

,,Mit dir niemals Barbie-Ken.  
Ich muss dir was beichten...  
Ich war schon bereit, als wir damals im Hotel waren, aber da wusste ich nicht, ob du bereit warst", erzählte er.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Ich legte meine Hände um seine Hüften und seine wanderten um meinen Hals.  
Wir lösten uns auf und sahen uns verliebt in die Augen.  
Wir gingen mit unseren Gepäck nach unten und warteten auf Carlos und James.  
Aber das könnte wohl etwas dauern, da wir lautes Gestöhne hörten.  
Logan und ich verdrehten nur die Augen...  
James und Carlos hatten immer Sex...jeden Tag...24/7 eben.  
Nach einer Stunde waren wir endlich am Flughafen.  
Wir stiegen ins Flugzeug und setzten uns auf den Vierersitz in der ersten Klasse.  
Der Vierersitz war wohl neu...  
Logan und ich saßen nebeneinander und Carlos und James gegenüber von uns.  
Carlos und James hielten Händchen.  
Ich musste innerlich grinsen, die waren so süß zusammen, aber Logan und ich waren bestimmt süßer.  
Logan legte seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter und schlief mit einem grinsen im Gesicht ein.  
James machte das gleiche bei Carlos.

,,So Kendall.  
Du und Logan werdet es endlich tun...  
Ich freu mich für euch", sagte Carlos.

,,Ähm...  
Danke Carlos...  
Ich bin froh, dass du uns am Anfang die ganze Zeit uns als Pärchen unterstützt hast.  
Du bist ein echter Freund", meinte ich.

,,Nichts zu Danken.  
Hey...mir fällt was grade ein.  
Wenn Logan und du es endlich getan habt, könnten wir ja einen Pornofilm-Nacht machen und eine gemeinsame Wichsrunde machen", sagte er grinsend.

,,Du bist manchmal echt pervers Carlos.  
Aber okay machen wir es", sagte ich lachend und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.


	38. Chapter 38

Aly's Sicht

Mein Onkel rief mich auf einmal.  
Mein Bruder und ich gingen verwirrt wieder rein und sahen jemanden.  
Ich rannte zu Josh, sprang auf ihn und küsste ihn.  
Er erwiderte sofort und musste lächeln.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir auf, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Josh ließ mich runter und sah mein Bruder an.  
Er sah uns an und sagte nichts.

,,Hi Tim, schön dich wieder zu sehen'', sagte Josh und ging zu Tim.

Tim umarmte Josh kurz und gab ihn einen High-Five.  
Mein Bruder sah Josh an.

,,Ich akzeptiere, dass du mit meine Schwester zusammen bist...  
Aber wenn du sie verletzt, dann fahr ich dich zur Hölle'', sagte mein Bruder.

,,Ich verspreche dir, dass ich sie niemals verletze und habe es auch nicht vor'', sagte Josh.

,,Gut..  
Ihr seid echt ein süßes Paar'', sagte Tim.

,,Timmiii'', sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.

,,Was ist?  
Ist doch so'', sagte er grinsend und ging mit unserem Onkel in die Küche.

Josh kam zu mir, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen raus.  
Wir quatschten über alles und liefen durch den Park.  
Er war echt süß und macht mich einfach glücklich.

,,Wollen wir später schwimmen gehen?'', fragte Josh mich.

,,Gerne'', sagte ich lächeln.

Josh stand vor mir und küsste mich zärtlich.  
Ich erwiderte es sofort umemeine Arme schlugen sich um seinen Hals.  
Ach man...  
Josh war echt süß zu mir.  
Was könnte ich ohne ihn machen?  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir auf, gingen zum Eisladen und aßen Eis.  
Ich hatte die Erdbeer-Kugeln und Josh hatte Schokolade-Kugel.  
Auf einmal klingelte sein Handy.  
Er nahm es genervt und ging ran.  
Paar Minuten später legte er auf und sagte mir, dass es nicht wichtig war.  
Okay?  
Warum war er jetzt komisch?  
Ach egal, wenn er es so sagte, dann glaubte ich ihn auch.  
Josh brachte mich nach Hause und ging weg.  
Ich ging rein und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
Mein Bruder machte den Fernseh lauter.  
Sofort setzte ich mich neben ihn und sah zu.  
Big Time Rush hatten echt Spaß in Hawaii zu sein.


	39. Chapter 39

Kendall's Sicht

Nach ein paar Stunden landeten wir in Hawaii.  
Logan schlief immer noch und sein Kopf hatte meine Schulter nie verlassen.  
Ich schüttelte ihn wach, obwohl ich es süß fand, wie er schlief.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah mich grinsend an, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Er gähnte kurz.

,,Hey...  
Nicht wieder einschlafen, Schnuggelbär.  
Wir sind grade in Hawaii angekommen.  
Du kannst gleich im Hotel weiterschlafen", sagte ich.

,,Mhhmm...Okay...  
Aber dafür trägst du mich, Ken", lachte er.

Ich lachte kurz.  
Er war so süß.  
Ich stand auf und hob Logan hoch.  
Ich trug ihn im Brautsill.

,,Hey Carlos...  
Könntest du unsere Gepäcke holen?  
Ich trage Logan zum Hotel", sagte ich.

,,Klar Bro.  
Alles für mein besten Freund", sagte er.

,,Danke", sagte ich und ging, mit Logan in meinen Armen, nach draußen.

,,Na ist es bequem in meinen Armen zu liegen?", fragte ich.

,,Mhm...ohja...  
Ich könnte hier ewig liegen", grinste Logan und streckte die Zunge raus.

Nach einer Weile waren wir im Hotel angekommen.  
Ich ging mit Logan zur Rezeption.

,,Hallo.  
Ich bin Kendall Knight und mein Freund hier in meinen Armen ist mein Schatz Logan Mitchell", sagte ich.

,,Ein Paar in den Flitterwochen?", fragte der Mann.

,,Ähm...nein...  
Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet...  
Wir haben hier übermorgen ein Konzert...  
Sie wissen schon Big Time Rush", sagte ich errötend.

,,Ahja...  
Hier sind eure Schlüssel", sagte er und übergab uns die Schlüssel.

Ich trug Logan bis zu unserem Hotelzimmer.  
Logan ging von mir runter, damit ich Tür aufschließen konnte.  
Als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, kamen auch schon Carlos und James.

,,Echt nett, dass ihr unten auf uns gewartet habt", sagte James sarkastisch.

,,Bitte", sagte Logan und ich gleichzeitig.

Als wir drinnen waren, staunten wir.  
Man, dieses Zimmer sah vielleicht geil aus.

,,Okay...Logan und ich nehmen dieses Zimmer hier und ihr das gegenüber?" fragte ich.

,,Okay", sagten James und Carlos.

Ich legte meinen Koffer auf den Bett.  
Ich half Logan mit dem auspacken und machten wir uns um meinen Koffer zu schaffen.

,,Ähm Ken, was ist in der schwarzen Box?", fragte er.

,,Machs doch auf, Liebling", sagte ich.

Er machte es auf und grinste.

,,Alles gute zum 7-Monatigen, LogieBear", sagte ich.

,,Wow Ken...  
Die Kette ist so schön", meinte er.

,,Lies mal, was auf der Rückseite steht", lächelte ich.

Er drehte die Kette um.

,,Kendall and Logan = 4-ever together", flüsterte er.

Er umarmte mich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.  
Nach dem Kuss legte ich ihm die Kette um.  
Er sah mich lächelnd an.  
Wir packten meine Sachen weiter aus.  
Schließlich waren nur noch die Komdome in meiner Tasche und ich spürte, wie ich rot im Gesicht wurde.

,,Du hast wohl an alles Gedacht...  
Selbst Kondome hast du mitgebracht", lächelte er und legte die Kondom-Schachtel auf dem Bett.  
Als wir fertig mit dem auspacken waren, gingen Logan und ich, Hand in Hand, nach draußen.  
Wo wir sofort von einem Reporter gesichtet wurden.  
Wir stimmten uns einen kurzen Interview ein.

,,Erste Frage: Wie lange bist du mit Logan zusammen, Kendall", fragte der Reporter.

,,Heute ist unser 7-Monatiges.  
Also sind wir 7 Monaten zusammen", antwortete ich.

,,Zweite Frage: Hattet ihr schon Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt?", fragte er.

,,Ähm...  
Diese Frage beantworten wir nicht, da es privat ist und es niemanden angeht", sagte Logan und wurde rot.

,,Okay...  
Letzte Frage: Wann war euer erster Kuss?", fragte er.

,,Unser erster Kuss war auf Logans 5. Geburtstagsfeier", sagte ich.

Danach verabschiedeten wir uns von dem Reporter und gingen in unseren Zimmer zurück.


	40. Chapter 40

Kendall's Sicht

Nach ein paar Stunden landeten wir in Hawaii.  
Logan schlief immer noch und sein Kopf hatte meine Schulter nie verlassen.  
Ich schüttelte ihn wach, obwohl ich es süß fand, wie er schlief.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah mich grinsend an, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Er gähnte kurz.

,,Hey...  
Nicht wieder einschlafen, Schnuggelbär.  
Wir sind grade in Hawaii angekommen.  
Du kannst gleich im Hotel weiterschlafen", sagte ich.

,,Mhhmm...Okay...  
Aber dafür trägst du mich, Ken", lachte er.

Ich lachte kurz.  
Er war so süß.  
Ich stand auf und hob Logan hoch.  
Ich trug ihn im Brautsill.

,,Hey Carlos...  
Könntest du unsere Gepäcke holen?  
Ich trage Logan zum Hotel", sagte ich.

,,Klar Bro.  
Alles für mein besten Freund", sagte er.

,,Danke", sagte ich und ging, mit Logan in meinen Armen, nach draußen.

,,Na ist es bequem in meinen Armen zu liegen?", fragte ich.

,,Mhm...ohja...  
Ich könnte hier ewig liegen", grinste Logan und streckte die Zunge raus.

Nach einer Weile waren wir im Hotel angekommen.  
Ich ging mit Logan zur Rezeption.

,,Hallo.  
Ich bin Kendall Knight und mein Freund hier in meinen Armen ist mein Schatz Logan Mitchell", sagte ich.

,,Ein Paar in den Flitterwochen?", fragte der Mann.

,,Ähm...nein...  
Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet...  
Wir haben hier übermorgen ein Konzert...  
Sie wissen schon Big Time Rush", sagte ich errötend.

,,Ahja...  
Hier sind eure Schlüssel", sagte er und übergab uns die Schlüssel.

Ich trug Logan bis zu unserem Hotelzimmer.  
Logan ging von mir runter, damit ich Tür aufschließen konnte.  
Als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte, kamen auch schon Carlos und James.

,,Echt nett, dass ihr unten auf uns gewartet habt", sagte James sarkastisch.

,,Bitte", sagte Logan und ich gleichzeitig.

Als wir drinnen waren, staunten wir.  
Man, dieses Zimmer sah vielleicht geil aus.

,,Okay...Logan und ich nehmen dieses Zimmer hier und ihr das gegenüber?" fragte ich.

,,Okay", sagten James und Carlos.

Ich legte meinen Koffer auf den Bett.  
Ich half Logan mit dem auspacken und machten wir uns um meinen Koffer zu schaffen.

,,Ähm Ken, was ist in der schwarzen Box?", fragte er.

,,Machs doch auf, Liebling", sagte ich.

Er machte es auf und grinste.

,,Alles gute zum 7-Monatigen, LogieBear", sagte ich.

,,Wow Ken...  
Die Kette ist so schön", meinte er.

,,Lies mal, was auf der Rückseite steht", lächelte ich.

Er drehte die Kette um.

,,Kendall and Logan = 4-ever together", flüsterte er.

Er umarmte mich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.  
Nach dem Kuss legte ich ihm die Kette um.  
Er sah mich lächelnd an.  
Wir packten meine Sachen weiter aus.  
Schließlich waren nur noch die Komdome in meiner Tasche und ich spürte, wie ich rot im Gesicht wurde.

,,Du hast wohl an alles Gedacht...  
Selbst Kondome hast du mitgebracht", lächelte er und legte die Kondom-Schachtel auf dem Bett.  
Als wir fertig mit dem auspacken waren, gingen Logan und ich, Hand in Hand, nach draußen.  
Wo wir sofort von einem Reporter gesichtet wurden.  
Wir stimmten uns einen kurzen Interview ein.

,,Erste Frage: Wie lange bist du mit Logan zusammen, Kendall", fragte der Reporter.

,,Heute ist unser 7-Monatiges.  
Also sind wir 7 Monaten zusammen", antwortete ich.

,,Zweite Frage: Hattet ihr schon Geschlechtsverkehr gehabt?", fragte er.

,,Ähm...  
Diese Frage beantworten wir nicht, da es privat ist und es niemanden angeht", sagte Logan und wurde rot.

,,Okay...  
Letzte Frage: Wann war euer erster Kuss?", fragte er.

,,Unser erster Kuss war auf Logans 5. Geburtstagsfeier", sagte ich.

Danach verabschiedeten wir uns von dem Reporter und gingen in unseren Zimmer zurück.


	41. Chapter 41

Logan's Sicht

Die Kette, die Kendall mir geschenkt hatte, war echt wundervoll.  
Vorallem die Graveur.  
Er war echt süß zu mir und das gefiel mir so sehr am ihn.  
Er machte meine Welt strahlend.  
Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und Kendall setzte sich neben mich und umarmte mich.  
Langsam legte ich mich aufs Bett und Kendall grabbelte über mir.  
Er fing an mich leidenschaftlich zu küssen und ich stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.  
Dann sah ich ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

,, Also Logan...  
Wann sollen wir es tun?", fragte er mich.

,,Morgen, denn ich habe für uns einen Tisch bei einem Restaurant reserviert.  
Du bist nicht der Einsige, der sich an unser 7-Monatiges erinnert", sagte ich.

,,Du bist so liebenswert", sagte er, während er in meinen Hals biss und mir Knutschflecken zu bereitete.

Er ließ von mir ab, damit ich aufstehen konnte.  
Wenn Kendall doch nur wüsste, was ich noch so geplant hatte.  
Ich ging ins Bad und zog mir ein schönen lilanen Smoking an.  
Kendall trug ein blauen Smoking.  
Ich rief uns eine Limousine.  
Kendall und ich gingen in den Zimmer von Carlos und James und verabschiedeten uns von den Beiden.  
Dann gingen wir raus.  
Draußen angekommen, öffnete ich die Tür für Kendall, damit er einsteigen konnte.  
Nachdem er drinnen war, stieg ich auch ein und schloss die Tür.  
Dann fuhren wir los.

Kendall's Sicht

Wir saßen in der Limousine und fuhren zu einem Restaurant, wo Logan für uns beide ein Tisch reserviert hatte.  
Man, ich war vielleicht aufgeregt.  
Nach zwanzig Minuten waren wir da.  
Logan hielt mir wieder die Tür offen.  
Ach, wie süß er war.  
Wir gingen in den Restaurant rein und wir wurden zu unserem Tisch geführt.  
Wir setzten uns hin und bestellten uns was richtig teures.  
Das ging auf Gustavos Konto...  
Aber nicht weitersagen!  
Nach dem Essen gingen wir spazieren.  
Wir kamen bei einem Strand an.  
Auf einmal blieb Logan stehen und küsste mich unter dem Mondlicht.  
Ich packte ihm an seinen Hüften und er legte seine Hände um meinen Hals.  
Als wir uns lösten, kniete sich Logan nieder und holte eine kleine schwarze Box raus.

,,Kendall Donald Knight...  
Wir sind nun seit 7 Monate ein Paar.  
Und ich will dich fragen, ob du für den großen Schritt bereit bist...Ein gemeinsames Leben..mit mir.  
Willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er.

,,Logan...  
Natürlich", sagte ich mit Tränen in die Augen.

,,Ähm Kendall...sind das Kameras hinter dir?", fragte er mich.

Ich drehte mich um und verdrehte die Augen...  
Typisch Paparazzis...

,,Tja Logan...  
Ich glaube, wir bekommen Anschiss von Gustavo und nun...Renn!", schrie ich und wir rannten zurück zu unserem Zimmer.


	42. Chapter 42

Aly's Sicht

Oh mein Gott!  
Das war seine Cousine.  
Fuck!  
Ich glaubte, ich musste mich bei ihr entschuldigen.  
Josh und ich alberten noch rum.  
Schon schwamm seine Cousine zu uns.  
Josh sah mich an.  
Ich verstand sofort sein Blick und seufzte nur.

,,Hey..es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe.  
Ich dachte, du wolltest dich an Josh ranmachen.  
Aber du bist nur seine Cousine...  
Es tut mir leid'', entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr.

,,Oh...okay, das passiert nun mal...  
Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du nicht wusstet, dass ich seine Cousine bin...  
Ich finde ihr passt süß zusammen, ihr Turteltauben'', sagte seine Cousine.

,,Tamaaraa'', sagte Josh genervt.

Ah, Tamara hieß sie also.  
Gut zu wissen.  
Tamara ging zu Ben.  
Anscheinend waren die beiden zusammen, so wie ich sah.  
Josh und ich alberten noch rum.  
3 Stunden später gingen wir nach Hause.  
Ich fragte ihn, ob er bei mir übernachtet wollte.  
Klar sagte er NICHT nein, sondern ja.  
Hatte ich es doch gewusst.

Als wir zu Haue waren, gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Couch.  
Ich sah Fernsehn und klappte den Mund auf.  
Oh...mein...Gott!

,,Ernsthaft?  
Wollen die bald heiraten?'', fragte ich und riss die Augen groß.

,,Sieht so aus'', sagte Josh lachend.

,,Ach man'', sagte ich, stand auf und ging hoch in meinem Zimmer.

Ich merkte, dass Josh mir hinterher folgte.  
Er zog sein T-Shirt aus und legte sich aufs Bett.  
Ich legte mich neben ihm und kuschelte mich bei ihm ein.  
Irgendwann schlief ich dann ein.  
Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen und konnte mich nicht bewegen.  
Joshs Arme schlungen um mich und er schlief seelenruhig.  
Ich drehte mich um und küsste ihn.  
Er wurde nicht wach.

,,Haaalloooo!'', rief ich.

Nichts passierte.  
Hmm...  
Ich überlegte, was ich noch machen konnte.


	43. Chapter 43

Logan's Sicht

Wir rannten schnell zu unserem Hotelzimmer, um die Paparazzis zu entkommen.  
Konnten die uns nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?  
Vorallem, wenn ich Kendall fragen möchte, ob er mich heiraten würde?  
Manchmal gingen mir die Paparizzis echt auf den Sack!  
Nach einer Weile kamen wir im Hotel an und ich war vollkommen aus der Puste.  
Ich wäre beinahe hin geflogen, aber Kendall hatte mich zum Glück noch auf gefangen.  
Wir gingen in unseren Zimmer und sahen, dass James und Carlos uns grinsend ansahen.

,,Na wenn haben wir denn da?  
Unsere frisch verlobten Freunde", sagte Carlos.

,,Ihr wisst es?  
Woher?", fragte ich.

,,Dude...  
Das lief grad überall im Fernsehn.  
By the way...Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte James und umarmte uns.

,,Wow...  
Jetzt seid ihr verlobt und ihr habt es immer noch nicht getan", schüttelte Carlos den Kopf.

,,Gibt es auch einen Tag bei dir, wo du nicht so pervers bist?", fragte ich genervt.

,,Mal überlegen...  
Nope, es gibt keinen Tag, wo ich nicht pervers bin", antwortete er.

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und setzte mich aufs Bett.  
Kendall setzte sich neben mich und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter.  
Ich lächelte ihn an.

,,Müsstet ihr jetzt nicht eigentlich Sex haben?", fragte ich Carlos und James.

,,Stimmt", sagte James und ging mit Carlos in ihren Zimmer.

,,Endlich allein", sagte Kendall und ich nickte nur.

,,Aber ruhe werden wir nicht haben", scherzte ich.

Kendall zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich hin.  
Heute machte ich es ihm mal nach und zog mich auch bis zu meiner Boxershorts aus.

,,Du schläfst heute nur in Boxershorts?", fragte Kendall verwirrt.

Na gut, war ne komische Frage.  
Aber sonst schlief ich nie nur in Boxershorts.

,,Jap!  
Ich meine, wir sind ja bald verheiratet und deswegen möchte ich mir dir anpassen.  
Und ich will Carlos morgen früh reinlegen", flüsterte ich.

,,Haha okay.", sagte Kendall.

Kendall zog die Decke so über uns, dass die nur unsere Mitte abdeckte...  
Carlos würde bestimmt denken, dass wir Sex hatten.  
Kendall legte seine Arme um mich und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

,,Nacht mein Schatz und träum was schönes", sagte ich.

,,Danke mein Engel.  
Das wünsch dir auch'', sagte er.


	44. Chapter 44

Aly's Sicht

Lange hatte ich versucht ihn zu wecken, aber es klappte nicht.  
Auf einmal hatte ich eine geniale Idee.  
Ich schrie so laut, wie ich konnte.  
Josh ließ mich sofort los und sah mich geschockt an.  
Ich stand schnell auf und tanzte.

,,ENDLICHH,BIN ICH FREEEEII'', schrie ich rum.

,,Hä?'', fragte Josh verwirrt.

Ich drehte mich um und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte.  
Josh musste grinsen und lachte nur kurz.  
Er stand auch auf und ging ins Bad.  
Auf einmal machte mein Kopf klack.  
In 4 Tagen hatte Josh Geburtstag!  
Scheiße, was sollte ich ihm schenken?  
Ich nahm mein Handy und rief Fabi an.  
Nach dem dritten Versuch ging er endlich ran.

,,Was ist?'', fragte Fabi genervt.

,,In 4 Tagen hat Josh Geburtstag.  
Hast du es etwa vergessen?'', fragte ich.

,,Ehm...nein, nein...'' sagte er.

,,Wie wärs, wenn wir eine Überraschungsparty machen?'', schlug ich vor.

,,Gute Idee...  
Ich sag es den anderen Bescheid'', sagte er und legte auf.

Josh kam raus und sah gut aus.  
Ich musste lächeln, ging zu ihm, küsste ihn kurz und ging ins Bad.  
Ich duschte, zog mich dann schick an und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer.

Carlos Sicht

Am frühen Morgen stand ich glücklich mit James auf und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich sah niemanden.  
Ich ging hoch ins Kendalls Zimmer und blieb sofort stehen.  
Hatten die es etwa schon getan?  
Logan und Kendall...waren die nackt?  
Sah aber so aus, da Logan eigentlich nie ohne T-Shirt schlief.  
Ich werde die beiden kurz wecken.  
Ich weckte Logan leicht.  
Er öffnete die Augen und sah mich an.

,,Habt ihr endlich getan?'', fragte ich vorsichtig.

,,Ja haben wir'', sagte Logan und küsste Kendall.

Kendall wurde auch wach und lächelte ihn an.

,,ENDLIIICH'', schrie ich und tanzte.

Kendall und Logan fingen an zu lachen.  
Ich umarmte die beiden und ging runter.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und rief Aly an.  
Doch sie ging nicht ran.  
Was war mit ihr los?  
Ich werde mit ihr nach der Tour unter 4 Augen reden.

Ich erzählte James die Sache mit Kendall und Logan.  
Er riss die Augen und sah mich an.

Wirklich?'', fragte James.

,,Ja'', sagte ich grinsend und küsste ihn.


	45. Chapter 45

Logan's Sicht

Carlos ging wieder raus und ging wohl ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich drehte mich zu Kendall um und sah ihn an.  
Wir fingen an heftig zu lachen.  
Das war viel zu einfach.  
Ich wusste ja nicht, dass man Carlos so schnell reinlegen konnte.

,,Das war viel zu einfach, oder?", fragte Kendall.

,,Hahahhaha ja war es, aber desto lustiger war es", lachte ich.

Ich beugte mich zu Kendall rüber und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Wir lösten uns schnell voneinander, als die Tür aufgeschlagen wurde.  
Dann kamen Carlos und James rein.  
War ja sowas von klar, dass Carlos es James erzählt.  
Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und sah die Beiden an.

,,Also...  
Carlos erzählte mir, dass ihr es getan habt." sagte James grinsend.

,,Haben wir", sagte Kendall.

,,Wer von euch war der Aktive?", fragte Carlos.

,,Kendall...Logan", sagte Kendall und ich gleichzeitig.

,,Hä?", fragte James.

,,Zuerst war Logan oben und dann ich", sagte Kendall schnell.

,,Ja, zuerst habe ich Kendall durch gevögelt und dann hat Kendall mich gevögelt", log ich.

James sah uns nur misstrauisch an und hob die Decke hoch.  
Mist...wir hätten doch die Boxershorts ausziehen sollen.

,,Ihr habt es nicht getan!  
Warum habt ihr mich reingelegt!?", fragte Carlos sauer.

,,Dein geständige Gefrage nervte uns!  
Was Kendall und ich im Bett machrn und wann wir es tun wollen, geht dir und James nichts an!" knurrte ich und kniff die Augen zu.

,,Warum habt ihr nicht einfach gesagt, dass ich aufhören sollte, euch zu fragen?", fragte er.

,,Du hättest eh nicht damit aufgehört und wir wollten dich nicbt verletzten", sagte Kendall.

Carlos nickte nur, ging niedergeschlagen raus und James folgte ihm.  
Jetzt fühlte ich mich wirklich schuldig, denn wegen mir, war er jetzt niedergeschlagen.  
Ich musste mir was überlegen, dass er mir dafür verzeiht.  
Ich beugte mich wieder zu Kendall und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Er erwiderte den Kuss und die Decke viel auf den Boden.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Ich bemerkte, dass Kendall und ich einen Ständer hatten.  
Ich grinste Kendall nur an und legte meine Hand auf seine Boxershorts, um ihn zu necken.

,,Heute Abend ist es soweit", flüsterte ich heiß.

,,Heute Abend", wiederholte er und drehte uns rum, sodass ich auf den Rücken lag.

Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich weiter und irgendwann kamen wir in unsere Boxershorts.  
Wir standen auf und zogen uns frische Boxershorts an und schmissen unseren mit Sperma bedeckten Boxershorts in die Waschmaschine.


	46. Chapter 46

Aly's Sicht

Als ich im Wohnzimmer war, kam mein Bruder zu mir und umarmte mich kurz.  
Tim gab Josh ein High-Five, grinste uns an und ging nach oben.  
Ich saß auf der Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an.  
Josh setzte sich neben mich und zog mich an sich heran.  
Die ganze Zeit überlegte ich, was ich ihn schenken sollte.  
Man...  
Idee...komm her...Idee komm her  
Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm es und sah auf dem Display.  
Es war Carlos.  
Ich drückte ihn weg und rief Fabi an.  
Nach dem dritten Versuch ging er endlich ran.

,,Whaatta'', sagte Fabi.

Ich fing an zu lachen und konnte nicht aufhören.

,,Hey, wollen wir kurz treffen weg...dies  
Du weiß schon, was ich meine'', sagte ich.

,,Klar, lass uns im Skatepark treffen, byeelpoooo'', sagte er und legte auf.

Josh hob seine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich an.  
Ich seufzte nur, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, stand auf und ging raus.  
Als ich im Skatepark war, entdeckte ich Fabi.  
Er kam zu mir und umarmte mich kurz.

,,Du bist echt bescheuert'', sagte ich lachend.

,,Lass mich..  
Warum wolltest du, dass wir uns treffen?'', fragte Fabi mich.

,,Hilf mir..  
Was soll ich Josh schenken?  
Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich ihm schenken soll'', sagte ich.

,,Was?  
Du musst es doch wissen, was du ihn schenken willst...  
Also ich helf dir nicht'', sagte er.

,,Ach man Fabi'', sagte ich.

Wir liefen zu Mc Donald's, da wir Hunger hatten.  
Fabi bestellte vieles.  
Dann aßen wir alles auf.  
Ab und zu musste ich mich verschlucken.  
Dank Fabi, denn er musste echt was lustiges tun, damit ich mich verschluckte.  
Ich nahm meine Cola und schmiss es auf Fabi.  
Sein Gesicht und sein T-Shirt waren nass geworden.  
Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen und lachte ihn aus.

,,Rache ist süß'', sagte ich lachend.

Fabi stand sofort auf und wollte mich kitzeln, aber ich rannte schnell raus.  
Er rannte mir hinterher.  
Ich rannte schnell nach Hause und schloss die Tür ab.  
Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und küsste Josh.

Nach dem Kuss sah er mich an.  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn und seufzte nur.

,,Wo warst du?'', fragte Josh.

,,Mc Donald's'', sagte ich knapp.

,,Ach okay'', sagte er und kuschelte sich bei mir ein.


	47. Chapter 47

Kendall's Sicht:

Nachdem wir uns frische Boxershorts angezogen hatten, gingen wir in die Küche und machten uns was zum Essen.  
Ich machte für Logan und mich Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup.  
Logan setzte sich zu Tisch und ich servierte das Essen und dann setze ich mich auch hin.

,,Du hast da etwas Ahornsirup", log ich.

,,Wo?", fragte Logan.

,,Genau da", sagte ich, schmierte seine Brust mit dem Sirup ein und fing an zu grinsen.

,,Na warte...  
Das gibt Rache", sagte er, nahm ein Löffel voll mit Sirup und schmiss es in meinen Gesicht.

,,ESSENSKRIEG!", schrien wir beide.

Nach 10 Minuten waren unsere Körper voll mit Ahornsirup.

,,Du hast da ETWAS Ahornsirup", sagte ich.

,,Du aber auch", sagte er und wir begannen heftig zu lachen.

Wir gingen lachend ins Badezimmer und sahen und durch den Spiegel an.  
Tja, wir waren zum Verzehr bereit...  
Nah hättet ihr Interesse?  
Wir schlossen die Tür haben und drehten die Dusche an.  
Danach zogen wir uns die Boxershorts aus und stiegen in die Dusche.  
Wir wuschen den Ahornsirup von unseren Körper.  
Nach der Dusche zogen wir uns an, gingen in den Wohnzimmer und guckten uns einen romantischen Film an.  
James und Carlos hatten das Hotel verlassen, da James Carlos auf einen Date gefragt hatte.

Nach den Film schaltete ich den Fernseher aus, hob Logan hoch, ging in unseren Zimmer und schlossen die Tür ab.  
Ich legten Logan ins Bett und kletterte mich über ihn.  
Ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was er auch erwiderte.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Meine Hände wanderten unter Logans Shirt.  
Kaum eine Sekunde später lag sein Shirt schon auf den Boden.  
Ich leckte abwechselnd an seine Brustwarzen.  
Als diese Hart waren, ging ich runter und steckte meine Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel.  
Logan fing an heftig zu stöhnen.  
Ich musste grinsen.  
Ich öffnete seinen Gürtel und zog es ihm schnell ab.  
Dann sah ich an, ob er es wirklich machen wollte.  
Er nickte nur.  
Ich machte seinen Reißverschluss auf und zog ihm die Hose und Boxershorts aus.  
Okay...ich will gevögelt werden!  
Was ich da sah, gefiel mir.  
Schnell entkleidete ich mich selbst, holte ein Kondom und Gleitgel raus.  
Ich öffnete die Kondom-Packung und stülpte es auf Logans Schwanz.  
Dann beschichtete ich seinen Kolben und meinen Arsch mit Gleitgel.  
Logan drehte uns um, sodass ich auf den Rücken lag und er in mich eindrang.  
Wow, tat das immer so weh beim ersten Mal?  
Er begann langsam sich langsam in und aus mich zu bewegen.  
Irgendwann traf er meine Prostata.

,,OH LOGAN!  
MACH DAS NOCHMAL", stöhnte ich laut.

Er bewegte sich weiter und traf ständig meine Prostata.  
Auf einmal kam ich und stöhnte Logans Namen laut raus.  
Er stieß noch paar mal in mich und füllte dann das Kondom mit seinen Samen.  
Er zog sich aus mir heraus und schmiss das Kondom in den Mülleimer.  
Dann legte er sich zu mir und zog uns die Decke drüber.  
Ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein.

,,Wow...das war...unglaublich.  
Mein erstes mal hätte ich mir nicht anders vorstellen können", sagte ich schwer atmend.

,,Ich auch nicht", flüsterte Logan.

,,LEUTE!  
HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE...  
ES IST MITTERNACHT UND WIR HABEN SPÄTER EIN KONZERT.  
ICH VERSUCHE HIER ZU SCHLAFEN!", schrie James.

,,JEDENFALLS MUSS CARLOS UNS NICHT MEHR FRAGEN", schrien wir zurück.


	48. Chapter 48

Aly's Sicht

Josh verabschiedete sich von mir, da er nach Hause gehen musste.  
Er gab mir ein langen Kuss und ging nach Hause.  
Mein Bruder kam runter und grinste mich an.

,,Du weiß schon, dass Josh in 4 Tagen Geburtstag hat, oder?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Ja klar.  
Jch weiß schon, was ich ihn schenken soll'', sagte Tim.

,,Oh man, ich nicht...  
Bitte hilf mir'', sagte ich verzweifelt.

Mein Bruder kam zu mir und flüsterte mir was ins Ohr.  
Ich sah ihn an und umarmte ihn sofort.

,,Danke Bruder'', sagte ich glücklich und ging hoch in mein Zimmer.

Als ich in mein Zimmer war, setzte ich mich zu Tisch und dachte mir ein Lied aus.  
Sofort hatte ich eine Idee und schrieb sie auf.  
Nach einer Weile war ich fertig und war zufrieden damit.  
Ich packte es weg und ging schlafen, da ich sehr müde war.  
Irgendwann schlief ich ein und träumte nur von Josh.  
Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen, streckte mich kurz und stand auf.  
Ich zog mich schick um und ging gut gelaunt runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Als ich unten war, ging ich zum Tisch und gab meinen Onkel einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Mein Bruder schlief noch.  
Noch 3 Tagen, dann hatte Josh Geburtstag.  
Ich hoffte, die Jungs hatten sein Geburtstag nicht vergessen.  
Nach dem Frühstück ging ich raus und lief durch die Stadt.

Ich kaufte mir Vans-Schuhe, Caps und einen Skateboard.  
Ich konnre mich noch erinnern, dass Joshs Skateboard kaputt war und ein neues haben wollte.  
Das war ungefähr 2 Jahren her.  
Bis jetzt hatte er immer noch kein Skateboard.  
Als ich fertig war, ging ich nach Hause und versteckte mein Geschenk.


	49. Chapter 49

Logan's Sicht

Gleich war es soweit…  
Unser Konzert auf Hawaii beginnen.  
Wir gingen raus und wurden von lauten Geschreien empfangen.

„Haaaaaallooooo Haaawaaaii!  
WIR WERDEN FÜR EUCH JETZT 4 SONGS SINGEN…  
SINGT DOCH MIT!", brüllten wir.

Wir fingen mit Music Sounds Better With U an.

**Better With you**  
**Better with you, yeah**

**(James)**  
**I tried to write this down**  
**The words just don't come out**  
**It's hard to say how you feel**  
**Been down the longest road**  
**And yes when I'm alone**  
**I lost control of the wheel**

James hatte seinen Part zuende gesungen und gab mir das Zeichen, dass mein Part dran war.  
Ich verdrehte nur die Augen, da er immer dachte, ich würde meinen Part vergessen, aber so war es eben nicht…  
Naja meistens jedenfalls.

**(Logan)**  
**Cause you know that**

**Things get so bad**  
**You've got my back**  
**Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya**

Mein Part war zu ende und ich machte noch ein Rückwärtzsalto.  
Dann war auch Carlos dran.

**(Carlos)**  
**No sweeter sound than I've found**  
**No perfect love**

**(Chorus)**  
**Could be more perfect than us**

**Oooo baby**  
**It feels like**  
**It feels like**  
**Music sounds better with you**  
**Baby**  
**It feels right**  
**It feels right**  
**Everything's better with you**

Kendall legte seinen Arm um mich.  
Ich seufzte ins Mirkofon und ich erhielt Lachern aus dem Publikum.  
Ich lachte einfach mit und Kendall gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und sang dann weiter.

**(Kendall)**  
**I used to think that love**  
**Was something fools made up**  
**Cause all I knew was heartbreak**  
**Oh, I couldn't help myself**  
**Let this heart go through hell**  
**There's only so much a heart can take**

Kendall zwinkerte mich an, tanzte so, dass er dann hinter mir stand und rieb seine Erektion an meinen Arsch und ich hoffte sehr, dass das Publikum nichts sahen, dass ich rot im Gesicht wurde, aber leider war der nächste Part, mal wieder mein Part.

**(Logan)**  
**Cause you know that**

**Things get so bad**  
**You've got my back**  
**Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya**

Ich konnte spüren, dass die Fans mein errötendes Gesicht sahen.  
Man, wieso musste auch Kendall, seinen erregten Mitglied gegen meinen Arsch schleifen.

**(Carlos)**  
**No sweeter sound than what I've found**  
**No perfect love**

**(Chorus)**  
**Could be more perfect than us**

**Ooo Baby**  
**It feels like**  
**It feels like**  
**Music sounds better with you**  
**Baby**  
**It feels right**  
**It feels right**  
**Everything's better with you**

James ging zu Carlos und hielt seine Hand.  
Und die Fans hielten "JARLOS" und "KOGAN" Schilder hoch und ich musste grinsen.  
Sie waren die besten Fans, die wir je hatten.  
Wir tauschten unsere Positionen und Carlos stimmte wieder ein.

**(Carlos)**  
**Every Song**  
**Every rhyme**  
**Every word**  
**Is better with you(Music sounds better with you)**  
**Every day(every day)**  
**All of the time (all of the time)**  
**Every way**  
**Music sounds better with you**

**(Rap)**  
**She's my music enhancer**  
**When the music plays she's my dancer**  
**When I'm around her everthing's faster**  
**Every question I have she's my answer**  
**I'm head over heels**  
**Can't explain that this all so real**  
**When I'm around you baby you make me feel like**

**(Chorus)**  
**Everything's better with you**

**Ooo Baby**  
**It feels like**  
**It feels like**  
**Music sounds better with you**  
**Baby**  
**It feels right**  
**It feels right**  
**Everything's better with you**  
**Ooo baby**  
**It feels like**  
**It feels like**  
**Music sounds better with you**  
**Baby**  
**It feels right**  
**It feels right**  
**Everything's better with you**  
**The music sounds better with you**  
**Music sounds better with you...**

Nach dem Song war erst die andere Band dran und wir machten eine kurze Pause im Backstage-Bereich.  
Wir gingen zur Theke, griffen uns die Wasserflaschen und tranken aus diesen, da wir einen sehr trockenen Mund hatten.  
Wow, das Konzert auf Hawaii ging ja in vollen Touren und ich war mich sicher, dass der Laden ausverkauft war.  
Kendall kam auf mich zu, legte seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich leidenschaftlich, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Wir lösten uns voneinander, als wir Luft holen mussten.

„Welchen Song, sollen wir jetzt spielen?", fragte ich.

„Wie wär's mit Love Me Again?", fragte Carlos uns.

„Ja genau, da wo Logan und Kendall extrem pervers in deinem Video waren", scherzte James und Kendall und ich gaben ihn einen bösen Blick.

Achja dieses Video würde uns für immer verfolgen.

„Wartet, singen wir die Demo Version, oder die Album version?", fragte Kendall.

„Die Album-Version.  
Hier sind auch Kinder, sonst kriegen wir Ärger von Nickelodeon", sagte Carlos.

„Kendall, wieso hast du vorhin deine Erektion an meinen Hintern gerieben?", fragte ich leicht.

„Weil du darauf stehst, was hartes, zwischen den Arschbacken zu haben", sagte er, zwinkerte mich an und ich wurde rot im Gesicht, da es ja irgendwie stimmte.

Die andere Band kam rein und meinte, dass wir jetzt wieder dran seien.  
Also standen wir von der Couch auf und gingen auf die Bühne.  
Ich griff nach dem Mikrofon und kündigte den zweiten Song an.

„Der zweite Song, den wir für euch singen werden ist…  
Love Me Again", sagte ich durch das Mikrofon.

**Make you love me again…**  
**Make you love me again...**

**(Carlos)**  
**Million girls in the world but tonight I'm alone**  
**I'm alone cause you can't come close**  
**One girl that I'm looking for there, there she goes**  
**I lost you once, so I'm asking now**  
**Give me a chance this time around...**

Ich war froh, dass wir nicht die Demo-Version genommen hatten, denn sonst hätte ich bestimmt wieder ein Kopfkino gehabt, was Kendall und ich gemacht haben.  
Ach ja, der schöne Tisch…der wollte es so!  
Ich habe den Tisch nicht, dazu gezwungen! *pfeif*.  
Außerdem hatte ich es nur getan, weil Kendall mich mit der Fahrstuhlwand betrogen hatte…also…ich bin auf der sichere Seite…fürs erste…

**(James)**  
**We were so you-n-ng**  
**Just having fu-u-un**  
**Messed it up, had a love**  
**That was beautiful**  
**When we dance**  
**Heaven opens up**  
**So I just thought that I would let you know**

Also wegen dem Video...könntet ihr es bitte vergessen, was Kendall und ich getan hatten.  
Wir waren jung und naiv…und voll mit Koffein…  
Denk einfach es wäre nie passiert, okay, dann ist alles in Ordnung.  
Bitte vergisst es einfach…  
Menno, dann eben nicht…

**(Chorus)**  
**Baby, no I never should've let you go**  
**So my heart is coming back for more**  
**I wanna hold you like I did before**  
**So baby take my hand, take my hand**

**Imma make you love me again (make you love me again, love me again)**  
**Imma make you love me again (make you love me again)**  
**Imma make you love me again**

Kendall konnte mich überhaupt nicht in Ruhe lassen, nicht mal für nen kurzen Moment, denn er umarmte mich immer wieder.  
Nicht, das ich es nicht mochte, aber wir waren in der Öffentlichkeit und dazu noch auf einen Konzert, da könnte er sich ja auch einmal die Finger von mir lassen.  
Doch dann schwebten meine Gedanken weg, als Kendall mich leidenschaftlich auf der Bühne küsste.  
Er löste sich von mir und ich musste mich regelrecht anstrengen, meinen Part noch zu erwischen, sonst würde ich Ärger bekommen…und dazu hatte ich jetzt echt kein Nerv für.

**(Logan)**  
**Tell you one more time**  
**When I make you mine (when you're mine)**  
**What you wanna do**  
**Baby girl it's up to you, up-up to you**  
**I'll do what I have to**  
**To get you back**  
**Until you love, love me again**  
**Ooo girl**

Also, die Lyrics könnten gerne geändert werden in Ooo Kendall.  
Oder Ooo Kendall, fick mich härter…  
Ach wisst ihr was, ich lass meine perversen Texte lieber bei mir.  
Vielleicht hört ihr ja später noch mehr davon, aber fürs erste ist James wieder dran mit dem Singen.

**(James)**  
**We were so you-n-ng**

**Just having fu-u-un**  
**Messed it up, had a love**  
**That was beautiful**  
**When we dance**  
**Heaven opens up**  
**So I just thought that I would let you know**

Carlos grinste James die ganze Zeit an, an was er wohl grade dachte.  
Nein, das wollte ich sicher nicht wissen, bestimmt war's Sex oder BlowJob oder Wichsen.  
Nein, diese Gedanken konnten gerne bei ihm bleiben.  
Ich war froh, dass beinah die Hälfte der Show schon vorbei war, denn ich bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen, warum wusste ich aber leider nicht.  
Aber die Schmerzen brachten mich noch um den Verstand.  
Wir holten tief Luft und sangen dann den Chorus(Refrain)

**(Chorus)**  
**Baby, baby no I never should've let you go**

**So my heart is coming back for more**  
**I wanna hold you like I did before**  
**So, baby take my hand, take my hand**  
**Imma make you love me again (make you love me again, love me again)**  
**Imma make you love me again (make you love me again)**  
**Imma make you love me again**

**Imma make you love me again...**

**Baby, no I never should've let you go**  
**So my heart is coming back for more**  
**I wanna hold you like I did before**  
**So baby, take my hand, take my hand**  
**Imma make you love me again (make you love me again, loge me again)**  
**Imma make you love me again (make you love me again, love me again)**  
**Imma make you love me again**

**Hey, hey love me again**  
**Hey, hey love me again**  
**Hey, hey love me again**

**Make you love me again (love me again)**  
**Love me again**

Nachdem der schon fertig war, war die andere Band wieder an der Reihe und ich freute mich wieder auf der warmen Couch sitzen zu dürfen.

„Können wir als nächstes Elevate singen?", fragte ich.

„Ich stimme mein LogieBear zu, wir sollten jetzt Elevate singen.", sagte James.

„Jap, Elevate ist in Ordnung", sagte Carlos und wir machten uns dann auf die Couch bequem.

Wir tranken aus unserer Wasserflasche und bereiteten uns auf den nächsten Auftritt vor.  
Wir zogen uns, so schnell wie wir konnten, um und aßen auch noch was von der Theke.  
Carlos aß natürlich ein Corn Dog, James aß einen Apfel und Kendall und ich aßen ein Stück Pizza, die aber schon etwas kalt war, aber das war uns egal.  
Hauptsache es war was im Magen.  
Dann kam auch wieder die andere Band rein.

„Ihr seid wieder an der Reihe", sagte Justin.

„Okay, wir kommen gleich!", riefen wir gemeinsam und ging dann zur Bühne.

„Ich habe so keine Lust mehr.  
Ich wäre so lieber mit dir im Bett am Kuscheln", flüsterte ich zu Kendall.

„Ich auch", flüsterte er zurück und drückte kurz seine Lippen auf meine.

„Wir werden für euch jetzt Elevate singen", sagte James.

**Elevate a little higher**  
**Let's throw a**  
**Party in the sky and celebrate**  
**Elevate until we're flying**  
**Move move your feet until you levitate**  
**C'mon let's elevate**

**Forget about your day**  
**Under the milkyway**  
**I know a place where we can go oh oh**  
**No need to be afraid**  
**C'mon I'll demonstrate**  
**Take you to outer space**  
**Here we go here we go**  
**Oh oh oh**  
**If you wanna party**  
**Oh oh oh**  
**And I know you do**  
**Oh oh oh**  
**If you wanna party**  
**If you wanna party**

Ja, ich möchte jetzt gerne mit Kendall eine Party im Bett feiern, aber das müsste wohl bis Ende des Konzerts warten.  
Aber ich war grade so was von rattig.  
Ich brauchte Kendalls Schwanz in mir.  
Ach man, wann war endlich dieses blöde Konzert vorbei?  
Denn ich wollte unbedingt allein mit Kendall sein, wenn ihr verstand, was ich meinte.  
Also BlowJob, Ficken und dann noch etwas wildes rumgeknutsche.  
Ach ja, ich und meine Fantasie, aber was konnte ich denn dafür, wenn Kendall gut im Bett war?  
Er machte mich einfach geil.  
Also verurteilt mich nicht.

**Elevate a little higher**  
**Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate**  
**Elevate until we're flying**  
**Move move your feet until you levitate**  
**C'mon let's elevate**  
**Elevate**  
**Elevate**

**We're floating in the air**  
**Look at the view from here**  
**Show you a world you've never seen before**  
**We're dancing in the stars**  
**No matter where we are**  
**Jupiter boulevard**  
**Here we go here we go**  
**Ooh ooh**  
**If you wanna party**  
**Ooh ooh**  
**And I know you do**  
**Ooh ooh**  
**If you wanna party**  
**If you wanna party**

Kendall tantze mal wieder hintermir und ich wusste schon was er vorhatte.  
Und natürlich lag ich richtig, denn er schleifte sein steifen Mitglied zwischen meinen Backen rum.  
Jaja Kendall, mach mich doch gleich nackig und fick mich vor der Öffentlichkeit.

Wirklich, Logan?", fragte Kendall.

„Habe ich das grade laut gesagt?", fragte ich.

„JA, hast du", sagte James und ich hörte wie das Publikum lachte und schrie.

Oh gott…

Konnte es noch peinlicher werden?  
Ich hoffte nicht.

Kendall kniff in meinen Arschbacken und ich stöhnte laut in den Mikrofon…  
Ja, da habe ich mich wohl geirrt.  
Ach soll doch James und Carlos den Song zu Ende singen.  
Ich brauche Kendall jetzt.

„Carlos und James werden den Song zu Ende singen.  
Kendall muss mir ne kleine Lektion erteilen", sagte ich und zog Kendall mit ins Backstage-Bereich.

Carlos Sicht:  
Da verschwanden Kendall und Logan einfach und ließen James und mich hier allein den Song zu Ende spielen.

Na wartet, dass würde irgendwann noch Rache geben.

**Elevate a little higher**  
**Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate**  
**Elevate until we're flying**  
**Move move your feet until you levitate**  
**C'mon let's elevate**  
**Elevate**  
**Elevate**

**Don't even hesitate, ooh**  
**Just let it escalate, ooh**  
**I wanna see you go oh, oh oh**  
**Break through the ceiling now**  
**It's time to hit the clouds**  
**And now we're ain't gonig down**

Wieso durften Kendall und Logan die Bühne einfach so verlassen, um zu ficken und wir nicht?  
Man, ich wollte doch auch meinen Spaß mit James haben, aber nein.

Immer nur Logan und Kendall die Glück hatten.  
Boa, das war einfach so unfaire gegen uns über.

**Ooh, oh**  
**Ooh,oh (ooh ohh)**  
**Ohh oh (ooh oh)**  
**Ooh oh**

**Elevate a little higher**  
**Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate**  
**Elevate until we're flying**  
**Move move your feet until you levitate**  
**C'mon let's elevate**

**Elevate**  
**Elevate**  
**Elevate**  
**Elevate**  
**Elevate**

Nach dem Song gingen James und ich wütend ins  
Backstage-Bereich und hörten Gestöhne, die eindeutig von Kendall und Logan kamen.  
James und ich verdrehten die Augen und sagen der anderen Band bescheid, dass sie mal paar Songs mehr spielen sollten, bis Kendall und Logan mit ihren Vergnügen fertig waren.  
James und ich setzten uns auf die Couch und Knutschten etwas herum.  
James Hand wanderte auf meinen Schritt und ich stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.  
James grinste in den Kuss hinein und auch ich musste grinsen.  
James löste den Kuss und sah mich mit flehenden Augen an.  
Der wollte mir wohl jetzt nen BlowJob geben.  
Na, dazu hatten wir ja eh genug Zeit, bis die Band fertig war.  
Ich nickte nur.  
James zog mir dann die Hose und Unterhose bis zumeinen Knien runter.  
James nahm meinen schlafen Schwanz in die Hand und wichste mich, bis ich hart wurde.  
Dann ließ er meinen Schwanz los und ersetzte seine Hand durch seinen Mund ich stöhnte über die Wärme seines Mundes.  
Er saugte an meinen Schwanz, wippte seinen Kopf hin und her und ich krallte mich in seinen Haaren fest.  
Er saugte immer weiter und leckte ab und zu die Spitze meines Schwanzes, was mir schon fast den Verstand raubte.  
Mit seiner Hand massierte er meine Eier,  
Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ meinen Kopf aus Vergnügen in die Couchlehne rutschen.  
James bewegte seinen Kopf immer schneller hin und her und ich stöhnte laut auf.  
Mein Höhepunkt kam näher und ich griff stärker in James Haare.  
Er wippte seinen Kopf noch schneller auf und ab und das war für mich zu viel, denn ich entleerte mich jetzt in James Mund.  
Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen und ich sah, dass James seinen Lippen sauber leckte, dass wohl bedeutete, dass er mein Samen geschluckt hatte.  
James half mir wieder meine Unterhose und Hose hoch zuzieheln und ich machte den Gürtel wieder zu.  
Das war der beste BlowJob ever.  
Auch Kendall und Logan kamen rein.

„Hier riecht es nach BlowJob, stimmt's Logan?", fragte Kendall.

„Und hier riecht es nach Sex", konterte James.

„Und Logan.  
Hat Kendall dir eine „kleine" Lektion erteilt?", fragte ich.

„Jap, das hat er", grinste Logan breit und küsste Kendall leidenschaftlich.

„Leute, was sollten wir als nächsten Song singen?", fragte James.

„Blow Your Speakers Out", sagte ich und James zwinkerte mich dann an.

„Einverstanden!", sagten Logan und Kendall laut und dann kam auch zufällig die andere Band rein.

Irgendwie kamen die immer wieder rein, wenn wir uns für einen Song entschieden haben, dass wir singen wollten.

James half mir auf und hielt mich fest, da ich noch wackelige Beine wegen den BlowJobs hatte.  
Wir gingen wieder auf die Bühne und bereiteten uns für den letzten Song für heute vor.

**So hop in your ride**  
**Roll the windows down**  
**Cause tonight's your night**  
**Get lost in the sound**  
**Gotta crank the music loud**  
**Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)**

**(Carlos)**  
**Under the stolen lights**  
**Feel the rhythm the rhythm**  
**And it'll get you right**  
**Sweat it all out of your system**  
**You gotta free your mind**  
**Let yourself unwind**  
**Cause it's your night night night**  
**So get it right right right come on**  
**Can you feel it inside**  
**It likes to go for a ride**  
**I know you need it**  
**I can see it in your eyes**

Also ich fand ja, dass unsere Lieder immer etwas pervers waren.  
Aber wir waren eben Kerle, wir denken eben häufig pervers.  
Und das sagt einer, der vorhin in dem Backstage-Bereich von James einen BlowJob bekommen hatte.  
Ich liebte James einfach über alles und das würde sich auch nie ändern.  
Ich freute mich schon, wenn wir wieder in unseren Hotel waren, dann könnten wir wieder rumficken.  
Ich sah James ganze Zeit an und er erwiderte meinen Blick.  
Er lächelte mich an und auch ich lächelte ihm an.

**(Chorus)**  
**So hop in your ride**  
**Roll the windows down**  
**Cause tonight's your night**  
**Get lost in the sound**  
**Gotta crank the music loud**  
**Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)**

**So hop in your ride**  
**Roll the windows down**  
**Cause tonight's your night**  
**Get lost in the sound**  
**Gotta crank the music loud**  
**Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)**

Ich sah zu Kendall rüber, der grade irgendetwas in Logan Ohr flüsterte.  
Es musste wohl was Perverses gewesen sein, da Logan lächelte und rot im Gesicht war.  
Dann wies Logan Kendall was hin und Kendall griff sofort nach dem Mikrofon, da er schließlich jetzt an der Reihe war.  
Ich frage mich eigentlich, ob Logan schwanger werden konnte, denn James hatte mir erzählt, dass er schwanger werden könnte, wegen ner Krankheit.  
Deswegen fickte James auch ständig mich, aber meinte, wenn er bereit wäre eine Familie zu gründen, dürfte ich ihn ficken.  
Und wenn Logan schwanger werden könnte, würden sie ja auch Eltern werden und wir wären eine sehr große Familie.

**(Kendall)**  
**I know you feel the heat**  
**I see you feeling the fire**  
**Don't worry about a thing**  
**Fulfill your every desire**  
**The DJ's playing this song**  
**So now you can't go home**  
**Cause it's your night night night**  
**So do it right right right**  
**Come on**  
**Can you feel it insinde**  
**It likes to go for a ride**  
**I know you need**  
**I can see it in your eyes**

Kendall ging zu Logan rüber, legte einen Arm um ihn und legte seinen Lippen auf dessen Wangen.  
Wow, sie hatten echt keine Angst, was andere über sie denken würden, seit James und ich herausgefunden hatten, dass sie Schwul waren.  
Ich freute mich echt für die beiden, sie passten auch einfach zusammen.

Vielleicht gab es auch deswegen so viele Kogan Fans auf der Welt, weil sie wussten, dass die beiden was für einander fühlten.  
Dann waren James und ich ja immer total blind gewesen, dass wir es nie gesehen hatten.

**(Chorus)**  
**So hop in your ride**  
**Roll the windows down**  
**Cause tonight's your night**  
**Get lost in the sound**  
**Gotta crank the music loud**  
**Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)**

**So hop in your ride**  
**Roll the windows down**  
**Cause tonight's your night**  
**Get lost in the sound**  
**Gotta crank the music loud**  
**Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)**

Diesmal trauten James und ich mal was und küssten uns leidenschaftlich und lange auf die Bühne, während er mit seiner Hand meinen Schritt streichelte.  
Ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein, aber lösten uns dann, als wir Luft holen mussten.  
Wir lächelten uns an und ich gab ihnen noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

**(Logan)**  
**Let me hear you say (oh oh oh)**  
**This party is never over no no no (oh oh oh)**  
**Let me hear you say**  
**Whoa oh oh Woah**

**(Chorus)**  
**So hop in your ride**  
**Roll the windows down**  
**Cause tonight's your night**  
**Get lost in the sound**  
**Gotta crank the music loud**  
**Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)**

**So hop in your ride**  
**Roll the windows down**  
**Cause tonight's your night**  
**Get lost in the sound**  
**Gotta crank the music loud**  
**Baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out)**

Lyrics sind eventuell nicht richtig.  
Ich hab's nur so aufgeschrieben, wie ich's gehört habe.


	50. Chapter 50

Aly's Sicht:

Ich ging runter ins Wohnzimmer und jemand rief mich.  
,,Aly, Aly!  
Komm mal schnell her!  
Big Time Rush sind im Fernsehn!", brüllte mein Bruder rum.

,,Ich komm ja schon", sagte ich, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich neben Tim.

Die Jungs sangen 4 Lieder.  
Kendall und Logan grinsten sich gegenseitig an.  
Hä?  
Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
Warum grinsten die so?

Als die Jungs fertig waren, meinten sie, dass ihr nächstes Konzert in Chicago sei.  
Meine Lieblingsstadt!  
Oh man…  
Ich möchte auch.

,,Ich möchte auch nach Chicago", meckerte ich.

,,Meckere ruhig weiter, hahaha", sagte mein Bruder lachend, stand auf und ging raus.

Ich nahm mein Handy und chattete mit Fabi im WhatsApp.  
Vier Stunden simsten wir schon und er war schon lustig.  
Er war für mich wie mein bester Freund geworden.

Langsam wurde es spät und ich ging ins Bett, da ich sehr müde war.  
Schon schlief ich schnell ein und träumte nur von Josh.  
Morgen werde ich mit ihm ins Kino gehen oder so.

Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen, stand auf und zog mich schick um.  
Josh hatte übermorgen Geburtstag, genau auf diesen Samstag.  
Er hatte echt Glück.  
Als ich fertig war, ging ich runter ins Wohnzimmer, ging raus und lief zu Josh.


	51. Chapter 51

Kendall's Sicht:

Nach dem Konzert gaben wir bekannt, dass unser nächstes Konzert in Chicago stattfand.  
Da fiel mir ein, dass war doch Alys Lieblingsstadt.  
Hm…  
Jetzt hatte ich es.  
Ich ging zum Flughafen und holte 2 Flugtickets für Aly und Josh.  
Danach ging ich ein Tattoo-Studio und ließ mir ein neues Tattoo stechen.  
Was es war, ist eine Überraschung für Logan.  
Als ich im Hotel war, ging ich in unser Apartment und ging in mein Zimmer.  
Dort angekommen, suchte ich nach einem Briefumschlag.

Nach 20 Minuten hatte ich einen gefunden, legte die Tickets rein, verschloss den Umschlag, ging nach draußen und warf es in den Briefkasten.  
Hoffentlich würden die Tickets rechtzeitig da sein, sonst will ich mein Geld zurück.  
Dann ging ich wieder rein, ging in die Küche und machte mir was zum Essen.  
Als ich fertig war, ging ich das Zimmer von mir und Logan.  
Logan saß auf dem Bett und las sich sein Buch durch.  
Ich legte mich neben ihn und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sein Buch liest.  
Mein neues Tattoo versteckte ich unter meinem T-Shirt.  
Logan bemerkte mich, legte das Buch zur Seite und lächelte mich schließlich an, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Ich beugte mich zu ihm hin und küsste ihn.  
Er erwiderte den Kuss.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Irgendwann lösten wir uns voneinander, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen und lächelten uns gegenseitig an.

„Ich habe da eine Überraschung für dich", sagte ich.

„Und welche?", fragte er.

Ich stand von Bett auf und zog mir mein T-Shirt aus.  
Dann sah ich zu Logan und sah, dass er mich geschockt ansah.  
Was wäre, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel…  
Dann hatte ich mir das Tattoo ganz umsonst stechen lassen.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?", fragte ich traurig.

,,Doch sehr sogar.  
Aber wieso hast du mein Namen auf deine Brust tättowieren lassen?", fragte er.

,,Damit jeder weiß, dass ich nur dir gehöre", sagte ich lächelnd.

,,Awwwwwwwww", grinste Logan.

Ich legte mich wieder zu Logan hin, kuschelte mich bei ihm ein und er betastete mein neues Tattoo.  
Er grinste breit und küsste mich, was ich auch erwiderte.  
Dann wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und Carlos und James kamen rein.  
Sie sahen mein neues Tattoo und blieben geschockt stehen.

,,Warum tättoowierst du eigentlich nicht mein Namen auf deiner Brust oder viel besser auf deinen Schwanz?", fragte James Carlos.

,,Ich lass mir nur deinen Namen auf meinen Schwanz tättoowieren, wenn du meinen Namen auf deinen Arsch tättowierst", sagte Carlos.

,,Deal", sagte James und zog Carlos zu ihrem Zimmer.

Logan und ich fingen an zu lachen…  
Man, hatten wir aber perverse Freunde.  
So wie ich mein Logie kenne, würde er jetzt sagen: Ich suche mir neue Freunde.  
Auf einmal hörten wir lautes Gestöhne von nebenan.  
War ja so was von klar, dass die jetzt wieder Sex hatten.  
Irgendwann fällt ihnen noch ihre Schwänze ab, von zu vielen rum geficke.

Logan und ich sahen uns an und verdrehten die Augen.  
Ich zog mir mein Shirt an und dann gingen wir schnell aus dem Apartment, da wir jetzt kein Bock auf Gestöhne hatten.

Wir gingen in den park und setzten uns auf die Wiese.  
Dann quatschten wir, was wir so alles in Chicago machen würden und wann wir heiraten.  
Wir beschlossen, dass wir sofort nach der Tour heiraten.

Ich freute mich schon riesig drauf.  
Ein gemeinsames Leben…nur mit Logan.

Ich schrie vor Freude.  
Logan erschreckte sich, da er schon eingeschlafen war.  
Das tat mir jetzt aber NICHT Leid, da ich ihn küssen wollte.  
Ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Irgendwann saß ich auf Logans Schoß und merkte, dass er ein Ständer bekam.  
Ich grinste ihn an.  
Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass niemand da war.  
Dann nahm ich Logan an die Hand und ging mit ihm hinter einem Baum.  
Als wir dort waren, sah mich Logan verwirrt an.  
Ich zog ihm seine Hose und Boxershorts runter und er stöhnte, als die kühle Luft seinen heißen Kolben umgab.  
Dann legte ich meine linke Hand um seinen Schwanz und begann ihm einen runterzuholen.  
Mit meiner anderen Hand streichelte ich seine Eier.  
Logan stöhnte wie ein Pornostar und ich war glücklich, dass ich dafür sorgte, dass er so stöhnte.  
Dann leckte ich mit seiner Zunge von der Basis seines Schwanzes bis zu der Spitze.  
Schließlich nahm ich es in den Mund und saugte daran.  
Sein Schwanz schmeckte so gut.  
Anscheinend waren James und Carlos wohl doch nicht die einzigsten Perversen hier.  
Logan legte seine Hand um meinen Kopf und begann, hart in meinen Mund zu ficken.  
Zum Glück hatte ich kein Würgegefühl, dass käme sonst schlecht an.  
Logan stöhnte laut meinen Namen, als er in meinem Mund kam.  
Ich schluckte alles, was er mich von seinem Sperma gab.

Logan's Sicht:

Ich entleerte mich in Kendalls Mund.  
Das war der beste Blowjob und Mundfuck, den ich je hatte.  
Kendall war echt ein Naturtalent mit seinem Mund.  
Dann fiel ich auf dem Boden und versuchte wieder aufzustehen, was aber nicht klappte, da meine Beine sehr wackelig waren.  
Kendall half mir meine Boxershorts und Hose wieder anzuziehen.  
Er hob mich hoch, trug mich zurück in unser Zimmer und legte mich aufs Bett.  
Dann kamen Carlos und James wieder rein.

„Wir haben euch gesehen", sagten Carlos und James grinsend.

,,Bei was?", fragte ich.

,,Na, dass Kendall dir in der Öffentlichkeit einen geblassen hat", sagte James und ich spürte, wie mir die röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Wir haben uns aber hinter einem Baum versteckt…  
Seid ihr uns hinterher gegangen?", fragte Kendall.

Und schnell rannten Carlos und James aus dem Zimmer.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und legte meinen Kopf auf Kendalls Schulter.  
Er legte seine Arme um mich und ich musste grinsen.  
Kendall war echt süß zu mir.  
Wenn ich Kendalls Persönlichkeit beschreiben sollte, wusste ich schon, was ich sagen könnte.  
Er war romantisch, hilfsbereit, charmant, ein guter Küsser, bringt einem immer zu lachen, wenn man niedergeschlagen ist und vieles mehr.  
Ich liebte ihn so sehr, dass es schon Weh tat.  
Da fiel mir ein, dass ich mich noch revanchieren musste.  
Ich kletterte zwischen Kendalls Beine und zog ihm seine Hose und seine Spider-Man Shorts aus.  
Sein Schwanz stand wie eine Eins.  
Ich nahm ihm in den Mund und fing an dran zu saugen.

Ich wippte mein Kopf immer schneller hin und her und nach paar Minuten kam Kendall auch schon.  
Ich schluckt sein Sperma runter und dann gingen wir ins Badezimmer, was ein Fehler war, da sich James und Carlos sich dort gegenseitig mit der Hand einen runterholten.

Als sie uns bemerkten, grinsten sie nur, aber Kendall und ich wurden rot und verschwanden schneller wieder in unser Zimmer.  
Als wäre es nicht schon peinlich genug beim Outdoor Fun erwischt zu werden, dann erwischten wir noch, wie Carlos und James sich einen runterholen.  
Aber ich musste schon sagen, dass mich die Szene nicht kalt gelassen hatte…  
Sagen wir es so, dass Kendall mich ein zweites Mal kommen ließ.


	52. Chapter 52

Aly's Sicht:

Am nächsten Tag kam mein Onkel ins Wohnzimmer und gab mir die Post.  
Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und öffnete diese.  
Gestern war es echt lustig gewesen mit Josh.  
Er war echt süß zu mir.  
Im Post waren zwei Tickets.  
Ich nahm diese heraus und sah die mir genauer an.  
Sofort blieb ich geschockt sitzen und sagte nichts mehr.  
Das hatte er nicht getan, oder?

Oh...mein...Gott!  
Kendall war der Beste!  
Ich stand sofort auf und kreischte laut los.

,,OH MEIN GOTT!  
ICH HABE DIE TICKETS..  
JAAA, CHICAGO ICH KOMME!'', schrie ich so laut, wie ich konnte.

Mein Onkel und mein Bruder fingen an zu lachen und gingen raus.  
Ach ja, wir hatten ja ein Garten.  
Die beiden spielten Fußball.  
Typisch Jungs.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und rief Josh an.  
Nach einer Weile ging er ran.  
Ich fragte ihn, ob er mitkommen möchte nach Chicago.  
Er sagte ja und würde am Flughafen auf mich warten.

Ich legte auf und ging hoch in meinem Zimmer, packte meine Koffer ein und ging zum Flughafen.  
Schon entdeckte ich Josh.  
Kurz küsste ich ihn, gaben unsere Koffer ab und gingen ins Flugzeug rein.  
Die Geschenke hatte ich im Koffer.  
Ich hoffte, es gefiel ihm.  
Immer saß ich am Fenster und Josh saß neben mir.  
Ich nahm mein Kopfhörer raus und hörte They don't know about us von One Direction.  
Josh hörte mit und grinste mich an.  
Ich kuschelte mich bei ihm ein.


	53. Chapter 53

James Sicht:

Kendall und Logan hatte Carlos und mich dabei erwischt, wie wir uns in Badezimmer gegenseitig einen runtergeholt haben.  
Sie wurden rot im Gesicht und sind raus gerannt.

Okay, was sollte das?  
Daran war doch gar nichts peinlich.

War doch was ganz natürliches.  
Ich würde später mal mit ihnen reden.  
Nachdem Carlos und ich gekommen waren, gingen wir in die Dusche und duschten uns.  
Nach der Dusche trockneten wir uns ab und legten uns nackt ins Bett.  
Es war einfach ein geiles Gefühl mit Carlos nackt im Bett zu liegen.  
Und dafür gab es auch noch schneller den Morgen-Sex.  
Ich schlief angekuschelt neben meinen Traumprinzen ein und träumte nur von ihm.  
Und es war ein geiler Sex-Traum.

~~NÄCHSTER TAG~~

Ich wachte mit einem lächeln im Gesicht auf.  
Das verschwand aber wieder, als ich merkte, dass ich alleine im Bett war.  
Carlos war nicht im Zimmer.  
Seufzend stand ich auf, ging in die Küche und machte wir was zum Essen.

Dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, schaltete den Fernseher ein und sah mir „How I Met Your Mother" an.  
Es lief das Staffelfinale zur der .

Wow…endliche wurde die Mutter in der Serie gezeigt…nach 8 Seasons…  
Die waren ja echt schnell.  
Ich schaltete dann den Fernseher aus.  
Carlos war immer noch nicht da und langsam machte ich mir echt sorgen.  
Was wäre, wenn er entführt wurde…oder betrügt mich hinter meinen Rücken?  
Ich ging in das Zimmer von Logan und Kendall, aber auch die waren nicht da.  
Hä, was war denn los?  
Dann fand ich ein Brief auf deren Nachttisch.  
Er war an mich adressiert…ähm okay?  
Es war von Carlos.

**Sorry, dass ich heute Morgen einfach so abgehauen bin.**

**Aber ich hatte eine schöne Überraschung für dich geplant, deswegen sind Kendall und Logan auch nicht da, da sie mir damit helfen.**

**Also mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, denn ich werde ja bald wieder hier sein, Schatz.**

**Dein Carli-Babe **

Da war ich jetzt aber erleichtert, denn ich hatte echt Angst, dass Carlos was zugestoßen seie.  
Ich ging in das Zimmer, dass ich mit Carlos teilte und setzte mich aufs Bett.  
Ich las mir ein Haarpflege-Magazin durch.  
Nach einer Stunde war mein Schatz wieder da.  
Sofort sprang ich ihn in den Armen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was er auch erwiderte.  
Irgendwann lösten wir uns auf, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Ich ging von ihm runter, sahen uns verliebt in die Augen und lächelten uns an.  
Er packte meine Hand und ging mit mir in den Park.  
Er verdeckte mit seinen Händen meine Sicht.  
Ich war echt gespannt, welche Überraschung er für mich hatte.  
Nach gefühlten 20 Minuten Laufzeit blieben wir stehen.  
Dann nahm er die Hände runter und ich sah geschockt in die Gegend.  
Wow, war das romantisch…  
Ein Abendessen am Strand.  
Wir waren ganz alleine hier und überall lagen Rosenblätter.  
Ich drehte mich zu Carlos und sprang wieder auf ihn.  
Wir fielen zu Boden und dann begannen wir zu lachen.  
Ich küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, was er auch wieder erwidert.  
Als wir uns voneinander lösten, ging wir zum Tisch und setzten uns hin.  
Dann kamen Kendall und Logan und servierten uns das Gericht.  
Man, das sah so was von lecker aus, aber Carlos war leckerer.  
Das war jetzt pervers gemeint.  
Dann verschwanden Kendall und Logan wieder und jetzt waren Carlos und ich alleine hier.  
In der Mitte des Tisches waren Kerzen aufgestellt.  
Oh man, Carlos war echt süß zu mir.  
Am liebsten würde ich ihn jetzt an Ort und Stelle bespringen, aber die Gefahr erwischt zu werden, war einfach so hoch.  
Hinterher würde uns vielleicht noch die Polizei erwischen und das wäre ganz bestimmt nicht schön, wenn die über unser Sexualleben bescheiden wüssten.  
Nachdem wir das Essen aufgegessen hatten, machten wir einen schönen Strandspaziergang.  
Es war einfach total romantisch…  
Hätte mir jemand gesagt, dass ich mit meinem heimlichem Schwarm zusammenkäme, hätte ich mir an die Stirn getippt und hätte es nicht geglaubt.  
Und hier war ich nun…  
Am Strand mit Carlos, was besseres konnte es nicht geben.  
Ich liebte ihn so sehr, dass es schon beinah Weh tat.  
Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen und kamen uns näher.  
Irgendwann berührten sich unsere Lippen und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns voneinander, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Wir zogen uns bis auf die Boxershorts aus und rannten ins Wasser…  
Man, das war echt kalt.  
Aber zum Glück war ja Carlos da, denn er konnte mich ja wieder aufwärmen.  
Wir alberten herum und ich spritze voll in Carlos Gesicht…  
Also mit Wasser…denkt jetzt bloß nicht 2-Deutig.  
Nach einer Weile gingen wir raus.  
Dann holte Carlos eine Decke, legte es auf den Sand und wir legten uns darauf hin.  
Übermorgen ging es nach Chicago.  
Aber ich fragte mich, warum Kendall Aly schon Tickets für morgen gegeben hatte, wenn wir erst übermorgen da wären.  
Ich kuschelte mich an Carlos ran und er nahm mich in seinen Armen.  
Dann legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine nackte Brust und hört sein Herzschlagrhythmus zu.

„ Der Strand gehört heute Abend nur uns, Schatz.  
Also kannst du mit anstellen, was du willst", zwinkerte Carlos.

,,Und was ist, wenn uns jemand erwischt?", fragte ich.

,,Schau dich doch mal um", sagte er

Ich sah mich um und sah, dass der Strand mit einem hoch-schwarzen Zaun umgeben war.

,,Na gut…  
Kendall und Logan könnten uns sehen, aber die haben uns ja schon oft genug dabei erwischt", setzte Carlos fort.

Ich musste grinsen, weil es wahr war.  
Es war echt selten, dass die uns nicht erwischt hatte.  
Aber sonst hatten die uns immer erwischt, wie wir Sex hatten.

,,Außerdem sind sie selbst grade beschäftigt", holte mich Carlos aus meinen Gedanken.

Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf mein Strandhaus.  
Das Licht war an und ich konnte Kendall und Logan sehen.  
Sie waren nackt und hatten Sex.  
Carlos und ich pfiffen sehr laut, was sie wohl gehört hatten, da sie geschockt aus dem Fenster sahen.  
Wir winkten nur und sie haben weiter gevögelt.  
Scheint so, als wäre es für denen auch nicht mehr so peinlich, erwischt zu werden.  
Ich drehte mich zu Carlos und sah, dass er sich die Boxershorts ausgezogen hatte.  
Ich leckte mir die Lippen, da sein Schwanz voll in seiner Pracht stand.  
Schnell zog ich meine Boxershorts auch aus.  
Carlos sah mich grinsend an und nahm James Jr. in den Mund.  
Ich stöhnte laut auf.  
Er war echt ein Naturtalent mit seinem Mund.  
Ich griff nach seinen Haaren und sorgte dafür, dass er mehr von meinem Schwanz in den Mund nahm.  
Dann kam ich in seinen Mund und er schluckte alles, was ich ihm gab.  
Dann legte mich hin.  
Carlos hob meine Beine hoch, legte die auf seine Schulter und positionierte sich vor meinem Eingang.  
Er gab mir noch einen Kuss, bevor er in mich eindrang.  
Als er drinnen war, gab er mir ein paar Minuten, um mich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Als ich ihm das Okay gab, begann er gnadenlos in mich zu hämmern.  
Seine Stöße waren hart und schnell.  
Er wusste eben, was mir gefiel.  
Irgendwann wurden seinen Stöße unkontrollierter und bewegte sich rasend schnell in mir.  
Er küsste mich wieder und ich stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.  
Nach einer Weile kam ich wieder und malte meinen und Carlos Bauch weiß.  
Carlos bewegte sich noch schneller als zuvor, als ginge es um Leben und Tod.  
Mit einem Lauten stöhnen, kam er in mir.  
Er zog sich aus mir heraus.  
Kendall und Logan kamen dann zu uns.

,,Okay, was ist mit euch los?  
Sonst rennt ihr doch immer weg, wenn ihr uns nackt sieht", sagte ich verwirrt.

,,Wir haben uns damit abgefunden.  
Sex ist was ganz normales.  
Außerdem seit ihr unsere Freunde.  
Wenn es euch nicht ausmacht erwischt zu werden, dann sollte es für uns, es auch nichts ausmachen", sagte Logan.

Dann bemerkte ich, dass die noch nackt waren und sich neben uns setzten.  
Ich kuschelte mich bei Carlos ein und schlief irgendwann ein.


	54. Chapter 54

Aly's Sicht:

Paar Stunden später waren wir endlich in Chicago.  
Wir stiegen aus dem Flugzeug raus, nahmen unsere Koffer und gingen raus.  
Wir stiegen in einen Taxi ein.  
Der Taxifahrer fuhr uns zum Hotel.  
Als wir da waren, bezahlte Josh den Rest, stiegen aus dem Wagen raus und gingen ins Hotel.  
Wir checkten ein und gingen hoch in unser Apartment.

Als wir da waren, sahen wir uns um.  
Boa hier war es echt geil.  
Ich ging zu Josh und küsste ihn kurz.  
Er lächelte, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen raus.  
Wir liefen durch die Stadt.  
Da ich es hier so gut kannte, wusste ich immer wo wir waren.  
Josh hatte echt keine Ahnung.  
Bestimmt war er noch nie hier.  
Ich kam in jeden Sommerferien hier her.  
Morgen kamen die Jungs hier her.

Mal gucken, ob wir auch zu denen Konzert gehen.  
Weiß ich nicht so genau.  
Als wir im Park waren, setzten wir uns auf die Bank.  
Ich saß auf Joshs Schoß und sah ihn an.  
Dann fing Josh an ein Lied zu singen.

**Picture this, first kiss in the moonlight **  
**Slow dance, cover band playing all night **  
**Meant to be, cool breeze feeling so right **  
**Picture this, picture this **  
**Picture this, holding hands on the boardwalk **  
**Perfect date, I'm late, making small talk **  
**Arcade, playing games you can win it all **  
**Picture this, picture this **

**When you look into your future **  
**Who's there standing **  
**With you when you close your eyes **

**Do you see what I see **  
**You and me, it's live a movie scene **  
**That's the way you know it should be **  
**The two of us together, girl can you picture this **  
**Girl can you picture this **  
**The two of us together **  
**Girl can you picture this **  
**Girl can you picture this **

**Top down, right around all day long **  
**Watching you rockin' out to your favorite song **  
**Fall asleep on the beach with our shades on **  
**Picture this, picture this **

**When you look into your future **  
**Who's there standing **  
**With you when you close your eyes **

**Do you see what I see **  
**You and me, it's live a movie scene **  
**That's the way you know it should be **  
**The two of us together, girl can you picture this **  
**Girl can you picture this **  
**The two of us together **  
**Girl can you picture this **  
**Girl can you picture this **

**When you look into your future **  
**Who's there standing **  
**With you when you close your eyes **

**Do you see what I see **  
**You and me, it's live a movie scene **  
**That's the way you know it should be **  
**The two of us together, girl can you picture this **  
**Girl can you picture this **  
**The two of us together **  
**Girl can you picture this **  
**Girl can you picture this**

Als er fertig war, sah er mich an.  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so gut singen konnte.  
Sofort küsste ich ihn.  
Meine Arme schlungen sich um Joshs Hals.  
Lange küssten wir uns.  
Uns war es egal, wie spät es war.


	55. Chapter 55

Kendall's Sicht:

Wir wachten am frühen Morgen am Strand auf, zogen uns an, da wir noch nackt waren und machten uns auf den Weg zum Hotel.  
Dort angekommen, ging wir zur unserem Apartment, öffneten die Tür, gingen rein und schlossen die Tür wieder.  
Logan und ich gingen in unserer Schlafzimmer und Carlos und James in ihren.  
Als Logan und ich in unseren Zimmer waren, packten wir unsere Sachen in den Koffer und seufzten.  
Wir wollten Hawaii eigentlich jetzt noch nicht verlassen, da es noch Orte gab, die Logan und ich uns ansehen wollten.  
Na ja, vielleicht nach der Hochzeit.  
Als wir fertig mit packen waren, ging wir in den Wohnzimmer und sahen, dass James und Carlos auf uns warteten.  
Gemeinsam checkten wir aus dem Hotel und liefen Richtung Flughafen, da unser Flug erst in zwei Stunden losgehen würde.  
Als wir bei einer Eisdiele waren, blieben wir stehen, gingen rein und holten uns Eis.  
Logan hatte ein Vanille-Eis, James ein Schokoladen-Eis, Carlos ein Waldmeister-Eis und ich ein Erdbeer-Eis.  
Dann machten wir uns weiter auf den Weg zum Flughafen.  
Als wir dort waren, dauerte es noch eine Stunde, bis unser Flugzeug hier war.  
Also machten wir uns auf den Weg und sahen uns den Flughafen genauer an.  
Logan und ich entdeckten, Kritzellaien an der Wand, was uns zum Lachen brachte.  
Dann gingen wir an einen Stand und holten uns ein Blaubeer-Smoothie mit zwei Strohhalmen.  
Nachdem wir es ausgetrunken hatten, gingen wir wieder zu Carlos und James.  
Wir warteten, bis uns Flugzeug da war. 

~~Eine Stunde später~~

Endlich war unser Flugzeug hier.  
Wir gaben unsere Koffer ab und stiegen ins Flugzeug rein.  
Wir saßen wieder in der ersten Klasse.  
Man, ich liebte es hier in der ersten Klasse zu sitzen.  
Wir setzten uns hin und schwups, begann der Flugzeug abzuheben.  
Als wir in der Luft waren, holte ich meine Kopfhörer raus und stecke ein Stöpsel in mein Ohr und das andere in Logans.  
Wir hörten paar unsere neuen Lieder an wie z.B.: 24/Seven, Love Me Again, Picture This und vieles mehr.  
Als die Lieder durch waren, holte Logan ein Buch raus, was in seiner Umhängetasche war und begann zu lesen.  
Ich musste grinsen, als ich sah, dass wir beide auf den Cover abgebildet war.  
Was das wohl bedeutete….

Ein Buch über uns?  
Über unser Liebesleben oder unsere Abenteuer durch dick und dünn…

Ich möchte auch so ein Exemplar.

,,Du hast zufällig nicht noch ein Exemplar von dem Buch, oder?", fragte ich.

Logan drehte sich zu mir und grinste.

,,Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie Fragen", sagte er, griff nach seiner Tasche und kramte in dieser.

Dann zog er ein Buch, was genauso wie das andere aussah.  
Er übergab mir grinsend das Buch und ich fing an es zu lesen.  
Ich glaubte es ja nicht, was ich da las.  
Es ging über uns beide.  
Wie wir uns kennen gelernt hatte, unser erster Kuss, wie wir zusammen gekommen waren und noch vieles mehr.  
Ich drehte mich zu Logen und küsste ihn auf seiner Wange.  
Er grinste mich an und schon verbunden sich unsere Lippen mit einander.  
Natürlich erwiderte ich den Kuss.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher.  
Irgendwann brachen wir jedoch ab, da wir Luft holen mussten.  
Aber jeder Kuss mit Logan war einzigartig, so wie er.  
Ich liebte ihn einfach über alles und ich war froh, dass uns ein schicksalhafter Unfall uns zusammengebracht hatte. 

_Rückblende_

_Morgen war mein Geburtstag und meine Eltern hatten was großes für mich geplant._  
_Ich liebte meine Eltern über alles._  
_Natürlich haben sie James und Carlos auch eingeladen._  
_Heute war das Aufnahmetraining für das Kinder-Eishockey Team._  
_James, Carlos und ich wollten natürlich dabei sein und hatten jeden Tag trainiert, damit unsere Chance ins Team aufgenommen zu werden, höher sei._  
_Ich war so aufgeregt._  
_Ich hoffte so sehr, dass wir alle 3 angenommen werden._  
_Ohne meine drei Besten Freunde, würde ich niemals ins Kinder-Eishockey Team gehen._  
_James und Carlos kamen mit ihren Eltern so gegen 15 Uhr zu uns und holten mich ab._  
_Dann fuhren wir Richtung des Eishockeystadions, denn dort findet ja, die Aufnahmeprüfung statt._  
_Als wir da waren rannten James, Carlos und ich voller Vorfreude Richtung des Eingangs._  
_Auf einmal knallte ich mit einem anderen Jungen zusammen und er fiel auf den Boden._  
_Ich half ihm aufzustehen._

_,,Schuldigung, habe dich nicht gesehen.", entschuldigte ich mich._

_,,Nicht zu schlimm, so was passiert doch manchal._  
_Übrigens ich bin Logan", stellte sich die Brünette vor._

_,,Ich bin Kendall._  
_Machst du auch bei der Aufnahmeprüfung mit", fragte ich._

_,,Jap", sagte er mit einem schönen grinsen._

_,,Cool…_  
_Dann sollten wir mal reingehen", schlug ich vor und schon gingen wir rein._

_Wir gingen zu James und Carlos._

_,,James und Carlos…das ist Logan._  
_Logan, das sind James und Carlos", stellte ich vor._

_Sie schüttelten die Händen und sofort wusste ich, dass wir die beste Freunde werden._

_Nach der Aufnahmeprüfung warteten wir, bis der Coach kam und unsere Namen aussprach._

_,,Die Folgenden Namen die ich aufrufe haben es in Team geschafft._  
_Jakes, Lori, Justin, Max, Leo, Gina, Carlos, James und Logan", sagte der Coach und meine Miene fiel._

_Logan stand auf und ging zum Coach und wir konnten seine wütende Stimme von hier hören…_  
_Und für ein 4-Jährigen hatte er echt…fiese Wörter drauf gehabt_

_,,Warum nehmen sie Kendall nicht ins Team?_  
_Hatten sie Bananensaft in den Augen, oder Hundekot oder was?_  
_Er war sogar besser als ich._

_Also entweder nehmen sie ihn ins Team oder ich steige aus", schrie er._

_Ich rieß die Augen auf und sah Logan an._  
_Carlos und James erhoben sich auch._

_,,Logan hat recht._  
_Wenn Sie ihm nicht annehmen, dann werden wir auch aussteigen, denn er ist unser bester Freund._  
_Und was wären wir für Freunde, wenn wir nicht zu ihm halten", sagte Carlos._

_Rückblick ende._

Seit diesem Moment wusste ich, dass Logan, der Richtige für mich war.  
Ich kuschelte mich bei Logan ein und schlief seelenruhig ein.  
Als ich wieder aufwachte, waren wir immer noch in der Luft und Logan war zum Glück auch noch wach.  
Er streichelte mich durchs Haar und gab mir Küsse auf die Stirn.  
Ich fing an zu lächeln.  
Schnell packte ich sein Gesicht und zog ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Nach einer Weile lösten wir uns und sah uns verliebt in die Augen.  
Ich liebte Logan Mitchell einfach.  
Egal was passieren würde.  
Er war immer für mich da.  
Er war sogar für mich da, als mein Vater an einem Autounfall gestorben ist.  
An diesem Tag hatte er mir das Leben gerettet, denn ich wollte mich selbst umbringen, da ich nicht mehr ohne meinen Vater konnte.  
Aber Logen hielt mich auf und umarmte mich und ich spürte, dass Logan und ich mehr als nur Freunde waren.  
Er war der fehlende Stück meiner Seele…  
Meines Herzes ect.


	56. Chapter 56

Aly's Sicht:

Dann gingen wir zurück zu unser Apartment und gingen ins Bett, da wir sehr müde waren.  
Sofort schliefen wir ein.  
Ich kuschelte mich bei Josh ein.  
Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich leicht die Augen und streckte mich kurz.  
Josh wurde auch wach und küsste mich auf die Haare.

,,Gute Morgen, Honey.  
Gut geschlafen?'', fragte Josh.

,,Immer'', sagte ich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Er erwiderte es, löste sich und stand auf.  
Josh hob mich hoch und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Couch und sah Fern.  
In den Nachrichten sagte der Sprecher, dass die Jungs von BTR hier waren.  
Wow, wie geil war das denn?, dachte ich mir.  
Ich überlegte gerade, ob ich mit Josh zu denen gehen sollte oder nicht.  
Naja, ich musste mich eigentlich Kendall bedanken, wegen den Tickets.  
Ach man, warum musste das alles schwer sein?  
Oh mein Gott!  
Morgen hatte Josh Geburtstag!  
Ich freute mich schon irgendwie.

Ich hoffe ihm gefiel mein Geschenk.  
Josh setzte sich neben mir und gab mir was zu Essen.  
Ich nahm ein Brötchen und aß es auf.

,,Du, wollen wir zum Big Time Rush Konzert gehen?'', fragte Josh mich.

,,Hm...weiß nicht, willst du?'', fragte ich nachdenklich.

,,Wenn du willst, dann komm ich...  
Wenn nicht, dann gehen wir nicht'', sagte er.

,,Ich weiß nicht so genau...  
Ich weiß, dass ich mich bei Kendall bedanken musste.  
Aber wie, weiß ich nicht'', sagte ich.

,,Wir könnten ihn ja nach dem Konzert treffen'', schlug er vor.

,,Hm...gute Idee...  
Dann machen wir es halt so'', sagte ich und küsste ihn.

Er erwiderte es und wir sahen Fern.  
Den ganzen Tag lief nur iCarly.  
War heute nur ein iCarly-Tag oder was?  
Aber egal, ich liebte iCarly.


	57. Chapter 57

Logan's Sicht

Nach 8 Stunden Flugzeit waren wir endlich in Chicago angekommen.  
Wir stiegen aus dem Flugzeug aus, gingen zum Gepäckabholband und holten unsere Koffern.  
Als wir aus dem Flughafen gegangen waren, riefen wir ein Taxi und fuhren zum Hotel.  
Nach 20 Minuten kamen wir dort an, stiegen aus und gingen rein.  
Man, hier sah es geil aus.  
Aber Kendall war noch geiler, wenn ihr verstand, was ich meinte.  
Wir bekamen unsere Schlüssen und wir gingen hoch in unser Apartment.  
Ich machte die Tür auf, gingen rein und ich schloss die Tür wieder.  
Natürlich wurden die Zimmer wieder so aufgeteilt, dass Kendall und ich in einen Zimmer waren und Carlos und James in den anderen.  
Kendall und ich gingen in unserem Zimmer und packten unsere Sachen aus.  
Danach gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer und überlegten gemeinsam mit Carlos James, was wir noch so machen wollten, da unser Konzert erst in 9 Stunden war.  
Dann fiel Carlos eine Idee ein.

,,Leute….  
Wie wäre es mit Sightseeing?", fragte er.

Wir nickten, standen von der Couch auf und gingen raus.  
Zuerst sahen wir uns die Cloud Gate an.  
Ich fand, dass das echt witzig aussah.  
Dann gingen wir weiter und kamen bei den Chicago Shakespeare Theater on Navy Pier an.  
Das Gebäude sah echt schön aus.  
Da uns ja nicht viel Zeit blieb und alles sehen wollten, gingen wir weiter.  
Irgendwann kamen wir dann bei dem Art Institute of Chicago an.  
Man, ich wollte am liebsten reingehen und mir die ganzen Kunstsammlungen ansehen, aber da wir nicht genug Zeit hatten, mussten wir es irgendwann wohl nachholen.  
Dann kamen wir bei meinen wohl absoluten Lieblingsplatz an, den Museum of Science and Industry.  
Man, immer wenn man ein Wissenschaftsmuseum findet, hat man natürlich keine Zeit, um sich das anzusehen…graah!  
Zu guter letzt besichtigten wir noch den Lake Michigan.  
Der See sah aber mal geil aus.  
Nach dem Sightseeing gingen wir in einen Restaurant, bestellten und was zu Essen und zu Trinken.  
Unserer Getränke kamen sofort.  
Wir nahmen einen Schluck aus unseren Gläsern und quatschten.  
So fanden James und Carlos heraus, dass Kendall und ich gerne nach Hawaii ziehen wollten, wenn es mal mit der Band zu Ende gehen sollte.  
Sie sahen uns traurig an, aber verstanden uns, da sie auch wegziehen wollten, wenn die Band zerbrechen sollte.  
Sie erfuhren auch, dass wir sofort nach der Tour heiraten würden.  
Schließlich kam das Essen.  
Wir aßen es auf, legten das Geld auf den Tisch und gingen wieder.  
Als wir draußen waren, bemerkte ich, dass ich meine Brieftasche liegen gelassen hatte.  
Schnell ging ich wieder ins Restaurant und holte meine Brieftasche.  
Auf einmal blieb ich stehen.  
Waren das Aly und Josh, die da saßen und wie wild rumknutschten?  
Mit einem geschockten Gesicht ging ich wieder nach draußen und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht gesehen hatten.  
Kendall, James und Carlos sahen mich fragend an, doch ich sagte lieber nichts, da ich wusste, dass Carlos vielleicht ausrasten würde.  
Und wir wollten bestimmt keinen Titel in der Zeitung haben, wo drin stand: „Carlos schlägt Josh" oder „Der gewalttätige Carlos".  
Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Hotel.  
Als wir dort ankamen, gingen wir hoch in unser Apartment, gingen rein und setzten uns auf die Couch.  
Ich nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
Wir blieben auf den Sender ,,Nickelodeon".  
Dort lief eine Folge von iCarly.  
Die Folge hieß „iParty with Victorious".  
Ich liebte diese Folge, denn sie war echt witzig.  
Als die Folge fertig war, kam dann Spongebob.  
Kendall liebte Spongebob, aber Spider-Man mochte er mehr.

,,Okay, wir haben noch 4 Stunden zeit, bis zum Konzert.  
Also, was sollen wir machen?", fragte Kendall.

„Wie wäre es mit einen Flotten vierer?", fragte Carlos.

Ich sah Carlos geschockt an und schlug sein Hinterkopf.

,,Hör endlich auf damit.  
Deine perverse Sprüche werden immer dümmer", sagte ich genervt.

,,Ach gibt's doch zu, du willst es auch", grinste Carlos.

Jetzt wurde es mir genug und trat ihn seinen Kron-Juwelen.  
Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, griff nach seinen Eiern und fiel auf den Boden.

„Das kommt davon, wenn du dich mit Logan anlegst", sagten Kendall und James gleichzeitig.

,,Auuu…na toll…  
Jetzt kann ich James nicht mehr schwängern", sagte Carlos und James sah ihn geschockt an.

,,Ich habe gesagt, dass sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben", sagte James auf einmal.

Kendall und ich sahen uns verwirrt an, denn wir verstanden die Welt nicht mehr.

Carlos wollte James schwängern?  
James konnte Schwanger werden?

,,Ach komm Carlos…  
Wegen ein Tritt in deinen Juwelen, kannst du James immer noch schwängern, wenn ihr es ernst meintet", sagte Kendall.

Carlos strahlte wieder und grinste James an, dieser sah ihn aber wütend an.  
Okay, ich wäre auch sauer auf Kendall, wenn er meine Geheimnisse einfach so herausplaudern würde.

Carlos rappelte sich wieder auf, griff wieder nach seinen Eiern und verzog das Gesicht in Schmerzen.  
Jetzt bekam ich Schuldgefühle und wollte Carlos umarmen, doch dieser ging paar Schritte zurück.  
Er sah mich ängstlich an und hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
Na toll Logan.  
Du hast es mal wieder vermasselt.  
Er rannte in sein Zimmer und ich rannte hinterher.  
Ich öffnete dir Tür und ging langsam rein.  
Vorsichtig setzte ich mich neben Carlos und nahm in den Armen.

„Es tut mir leid, Carlos.  
Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollten", sagte ich und er bewegte seinen Kopf zu mir.

Mein Herz brach, als ich sein Gesicht sah.  
Seine Augen waren ganz rot durch das weinen und sein Gesicht war voll mit seinen Tränen.

,,Bitte Carlos…  
Weine nicht.  
Es tut mir so sehr leid.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan habe.  
Bitte verzeih mir", sagte ich besorgt.

,,Ich verzeih dir.  
Aber man, das tut voll weh", sagte er und weinte weiter.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich gleich sagen würde.

,,Zieh deine Hose und Boxershorts aus.  
Ich werde nachgucken, ob alles in Ordnung ist", sagte ich.

Er zog sich die Hose und Boxershorts raus.

,,Ich hoffe nur, dass du mich nicht betrügst", sagte Kendall.

Ich sah zu Tür und verdrehte die Augen.

,,Ich schau nur nach, ob alles in Ordnung ist", antwortete ich.

,,Ich weiß", grinste er und kam dazu.

,,Und ist es sehr schlimm?", fragte Carlos.

,,Es ist ein wenig entzündet, aber sonst kann ich nichts erkennen", sagte ich.

,,Also kann ich James noch schwängern?", fragte carlos.


	58. Chapter 58

Aly's Sicht:

Am Abend gingen wir raus und liefen zum Konzert.  
Moment...Scheiße!  
Die Jungs wussten immer noch nicht, dass Josh und ich zusammen waren.

,,Fuck, die Jungs wissen immer noch nicht dass wir zusammen sind, Josh'', sagte ich geschockt.

,,Was?  
Shit...  
Dann müssen wir so tun, als wären wir nur Freunde'', sagte er.

,,Ernsthaft?  
Okay, ich versuche, dass ich dich nicht küsse'',sagte ich.

Wir gingen hinter die KonzertHalle.  
Ein Bodyguard ließ uns rein.  
Wir standen jetzt Backstage und warteten auf die Jungs.  
Mein Herz schlug wild.  
Ich hatte echt Angst vor Carlos.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde.

Die Tür wurde aufgemacht und die Jungs kamen rein.  
Als die uns sahen, blieben die geschockt stehen.  
Ich sah unsicher zu Josh und sah die Jungs an.

,,Hi'', sagte ich.

,,Hi'', sagten die Jungs.

Die Jungs kamen zu uns und gaben Josh High-Five.  
Ich umarmte jeden, aber bei Kendall ein bisschen länger.

,,Danke'', flüsterte ich.

,,Danke für was?'', fragte Kendall.

,,Für die Tickets'', sagte ich.

Er drückte mich fester und lächelte mich an.  
Nach der Umarmung sah Carlos mich an.

,,Was ist, Carlos?'', fragte ich ihn.

,,Alles okay?  
Du siehst so aus, als würdest du mir etwas erzählen...  
Gibt es etwas, was ich wissen muss?'', fragte Carlos mich.

Ich schluckte schwer und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.  
Ich konnte ihn doch nicht anlügen.  
Man,scheiße ey!  
Er würde sicher ausflippen.

,,Mir geht es gut...  
Nein, es gibt nichts, was du wissen musst'', log ich.

Scheiße!  
Warum hatte ich gerade Carlos angelogen?  
Jetzt war ich tot, wirklich tot.  
Carlos sah mich prüfend an, umarmte mich kurz und die Jungs gingen auf die Bühne.  
Erleichtert atmete ich aus.  
Josh umarmte mich vom hinten und gab mir ein kurzes Kuss auf die Mund, dann hielten wir einen Abstand.  
Ich wusste nicht, wann ich es ihnen erzählen sollte, wegen uns.  
Bestimmt morgen oder so.  
Mal gucken, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre.


	59. Chapter 59

Carlos Sicht:

Gibt es etwas, dass ich wissen muss, fragte ich Aly.

Nein, es gibt nichts, dass du wissen musst, log sie und ging mit Josh weg.

Ich fass es einfach nicht, hatte mich Aly grade echt angelogen.

Sie hätte mir doch sagen können, dass sie mit Josh zusammen ist.  
Logan sah mich fragend an.

Ist alles in Ordnung, Carlos?

Warum sagt sie mir nicht die Wahrheit, dass sie mit Josh geht?

Das weiß ich nicht 

**Paar Stunden zuvor…**

Es war schon eine Stunde her, seitdem mich Logan in meinen Kronjuwelen getreten hatte und es tat immer noch weh wie die Hölle.

Nochmals Sorry Carlos

Ach, schon in Ordnung Logan.  
Die Schmerzen werden ja eh irgendwann aufhören und du hast gesagt, dass alles Normal seie

Es gibt noch etwas, dass du wissen solltest

Was denn?

Als ich wieder im Restaurant war, um mein Portmonee zu holen, habe ich Aly und Josh gesehen, wie sie sich geküsst haben

Ich sah Logan und musste dann loslachen, weil ich das schon wusste.

Was ist daran jetzt so lustig?

Weil ich es schon wusste.  
Ich habe sie gesehen, als wir das Restaurant verlassen hatten

Warum hast du Kendall, James und mir dann nichts gesagt?

Da ich dachte, dass ihr es auch gesehen hattet.  
Schließlich haben wir alle gleichzeitig das Restaurant verlassen.  
Also habe ich eben 1 + 1 zusammen gezählt, was wohl doch nichts gebracht hatte

Und du regst dich nicht auf?

Wieso sollte ich mich aufregen?

Sie ist deine Ex und du und Josh versteht euch kaum 

Na und?  
Ich liebe James und nicht sie.

Aly und ich waren nie für einander bestimmt, sondern ich und James

Ja, das hast du wohl recht.  
Sorry noch mal, wegen vorhin

Wie gesagt, brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen


	60. Chapter 60

Aly's Sicht:

Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Er wusste es also.  
Ich ging zurück zu Josh und sah ihn an.  
Er bemerkte mein Blick und sah mich besorgt an.

,,Was ist los?  
Ich dachte, du wolltest die Jungs zugucken?'', fragte Josh verwirrt.

,,Carlos weiß es'', sagte ich.

,,Was weiß er?'', fragte er.

,,Na über uns...  
Er weiß, dass wir zusammen sind'', sagte ich.

,,Oh...'', sagte er.

,,Er flippt nicht aus...  
Ach scheiß drauf...  
Ich geh'', sagte ich und ging weg.

,,ALY WARTE!'', schrie Josh mir hinterher.

Doch ich hörte nicht auf ihn.  
Ich lief raus und lief durch die Stadt.  
Ich kannte mich hier aus, da ich öfters mal hier war.  
Ich liebte dieses Stadt.

-3 Stunden später-

Auf einmal klingelte mein Handy.  
Ich nahm's heraus und sah aufs Display.  
Ich sah, dass Carlos mich anrief, doch ich drückte weg und packte mein Handy weg.  
Ich wusste auch nicht, warum ich gegangen bin...  
Ich war momentan sauer und ich wusste es nicht.  
Ich war irgendwie sauer auf mich selbst.  
Und auf jemanden.  
Ich sagte aber nicht wer.  
Carlos kannte meine andere Seite nicht.  
Eigentlich kannte keiner meine andere Seite.  
Niemand wusste, was in meiner Vergangenheit geschah.


	61. Chapter 61

**James Sicht**

_Carlos und ich gingen den Strand entlang, da wir heute einen freien Tag hatten und wir es genießen wollten. Wir hielten uns an der Hand und ließen uns in den Sand fallen. Es waren nun schon fast zwei Monate her, seitdem Carlos und ich zusammen gekommen sind und ich konnte echt nicht glücklicher sein. Wir stritten uns nie, wenn wir mal anderer Meinung waren, da wir den anderen immer akzeptierten. Ich dachte grade drüber nach, was uns das Leben noch welche Überraschungen für uns auf Lager hätte, denn irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass etwas auf uns zu kommen würde.  
Carlos drehte seinen Kopf zu mir rüber, sah mir tief in die Augen und wir lächelten uns an. Ich bewegte dann meinen Köpf näher zu ihn, legte meine Lippen auf seine und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher, doch wir brachen dann ab, da wir Luft holen mussten. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Carlos Brust und lauschte nach seinem Herzschlag und ich war mich sicher, dass es perfekte Rhythmus für ein Schlaflied hätte. Carlos striech mit seiner Hand durch meine Haare und ich seufzte glücklich, bevor ich meine Augen schloss und ich einen wunderschönen Traum fiele._

**Logans Sicht**

_Während Carlos und James zu einem Strandspaziergang gingen, organisierten Kendall und ich schon unsere Hochzeit vor, da es schließlich schon in drei Monaten soweit sein würde. Wir kümmerten uns auf die Gästliste, die Dekorationen, Gedränke und Essen. Es war wirklich eine harte Arbeit, um die ganze Sachen alles zu organisieren. Kendall und ich legten grade eine Pause ein, liefen zur Couch und ließen uns draufplumpsen. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten endlich mit Kendall verheiratet zu sein und zu Logan Knight zu werden. Kendall fing an mich zu kitzeln und ich fing an laut zu lachen. Er wollte einfach nicht aufhören, selbst wenn ich ihn fragte. Er machte einfach weiter! Als er dann doch aüfhörte, dachte ich es seie vorbei. Doch ich hatte mich echt geirrt, denn er hob mich hoch, trug mich zu unseren Schlafzimmer und legte mich vorsichtig ins Bett.  
Kendall kletterte auf mich, küsste mich kurz und machte sich dann auf Weg, um meinen Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ich stöhnte laut auf, als an mein Hals knabberte. Schließlich fand mein Hemd den Weg zum Boden und Kendall massierte dann meine Brust und zog leicht an meine Brusthaare._

_Ich weiß, ich muss mal wieder'n Ganzkörperrasur machen_

_Untersteh dich Logan! Ich liebe deine Brusthaare_

_Wieso machst du nicht das Licht aus Kendall und wir haben etwas Spaß?_

_Rwaaar_

_Kendall machte das Licht aus und den Rest könnt ihr euch schließlich denken. Ich sag nur eins: die Wand hat nen dollen Abtrug vom unseren Bett bekommen._

**James Sicht**

_Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, musste ich entsetzt feststellen, dass ich mich nicht mehr am Strand befand, denn ich saß grade gefesselt auf einen Stuhl. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte, dass Carlos neben wir saß, der auch gefesselt war. Ich versuchte mich aus den Fesseln zu befreien, scheitete jedoch, da sie einfach viel zu feste zugemacht worden. Hier war es extrem kalt und ich wusste, wenn Carlos und ich uns nicht langsam befreien könnten, würde wir erfrieren, doch wer steckte dahinter. Und wenn man von Teufel sprach, wurde die Tür geöffnet und sie kam rein, der letzte Person, den ich es zugetraut hatte...Aly!  
Kendall...Logan...Bitte rettet uns!_


	62. Chapter 62

**Aly's Sicht:**

_Ich öffnete die Tür auf und sah Carlos und James an.  
Die beiden sahen mich geschockt an.  
Ich musste fast lachen, da ihre Gesichter einfach geil aussahen.  
Ich ging zu den beiden und stand dann vor denen._

_,,Warum?'', fauchte Carlos und sah mich wütend an._

_,,Was, warum?'', fragte ich._

_,,Du weiß schon, was ich meine'', sagte er wütend._

_,,Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst'', sagte ich._

_,,Wieso hast du uns entführt?'', fragte James mich._

_,,Ich habe einen guten Grund dafür'', sagte ich grinsend._

_,,Grins nicht so blöd,Aly..._  
_Man, wir haben dir vertraut und was machst du?_  
_Uu entführst uns einfach..._  
_Sag uns diesen blöden Grund!'', schrie Carlos mich fast an._

_,,Vielleicht'', sagte ich._

_,,Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben'', sagte James._

_,,Tja, jetzt wird lustig werden'', sagte ich lachend._

_,,Hä?'', fragten die beiden gleichzeitig._

_Muahaha, jetzt würde es wirklich lustig werden._  
_Ihr werdet niemals rauskommen._  
_Ich war wirklich schlau._  
_Logan und Kendall würden die beiden niemals helfen._  
_Denn die hatten keine Ahnung, wo sie steckten_.


	63. Chapter 63

**Kendall Sicht:**

_Logan und ich machten uns langsam Riesen Sorgen um Carlos und James, da sie nun seit 8 Stunden immer noch nicht von ihren Spaziergang zurückgekommen waren. Wir hatten sogar schon bei der Polizei angerufen. Doch sie meinte, dass man erst nach 24 Stunden eine Vermissten-Anzeige machen konnte. Also manchmal konnte mir die Polizei echt gestohlen bleiben. Logan und ich zogen uns an und machten uns dann selbst auf den Weg, um Spuren zu Carlos und James verschwinden zu finden. Wir sahen uns bei all ihren Lieblingsplätze nach. Leider hatten wir aber nichts gefunden, was uns weiterhelfen konnte, Und da es schon langsam dunkel wurde, gingen Logan und ich wieder nach Hause und hofften, das Carlos und James wieder da waren. Doch leider hatten wir uns geirrt, denn als wir zu Hause ankamen, war das Haus, bis auf uns, immer noch vollkommen menschenleer. Logan und ich setzten uns auf die Couch und dachten drüber nach, was wir als nächstes tun würden, um Carlos und James zu finden. Und dann traf mich ein Gedankenblitz. Aly und Carlos kannten sich schon seit der Grundschule. Bestimmt könnte sie uns weiterhelfen. Ich schnappte mir mein Handy, wählte ihre Nummer aus und wartete, bis sie endlich abnahm und das tat sie dann auch beim vierten Klingeln. _

_Was gibt's Kendall?", fragte sie. _

_Carlos und James sind spurlos verschwunden. Logan und ich haben überall nach Spuren gesucht. Leider konnten wir nichts finden. Die Polizei ist auch keine große Hilfe. Dann fragte ich mich, ob du vielleicht wüsstest, wo die beiden stecken könnten, antwortete ich. _

_Tut mir leid Kendall. Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wo die beiden Stecken könnten. Aber wenn ich was rausfinde, dann werde ich es euch sagen, meinte sie und legte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort auf. _

_Ich fragte mich ehrlich, wieso sie so einfach auflegte, denn immerhin waren Carlos und James verschwunden. Aber bestimmt war Josh bei ihr und wollte sich nur auf ihn konzentrieren. Ich machte mir erstmal keinen Kopf über Aly, sondern ging wieder zu Logan und setzte mich neben ihn hin. Grade als ich ihn mal wieder Küssen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür. Ich stand widerwillig auf, ging zur Tür hin und öffnete diese. Ich bekam einen richtigen Schocker, als ich Josh blutend vor der Tür sah. Schnell packte ich ihn an der Hand und führte ihn zur Couch hin, wo auch Logan ein Schock erlitt. _  
_Ich hatte tausend Fragen im Kopf. Wieso blutete er so stark? Wer hatte ihm das angetan? Von wo kommt er grade? Als ich ihn grade das all Fragen wollte, schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf und sah Logan und mich an, ehe er den Mund aufmachte und was sagte._

_ Ich weiß, wo Carlos und James sind, sagte er schwach._

Wo sind sie? Geht es ihnen gut?, fragte ich besorgt.

_Jetzt noch. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was Aly alles geplant hat, meinte er._

_Aly steckt dahinter?, fragte Logan._

_Josh sah Logan an und nickte dann schwach mit dem Kopf, da er sicher noch starke Schmerzen hatte._

_Hat Aly dir das angetan?, fragte ich und er nickte noch mal. _

_Weißt du, wo sie steckt?, fragte Logan, doch diesmal schüttelte er mit den Kopf und wir seufzten nur._

_Wir könnten doch ihr Handy orten lassen. Ich habe noch ihre Nummer in meinen Handy und damit würde sie sicher nicht rechnen, schlug ich vor und die beiden nickten sofort._

_Josh, das ist vielleicht der falsche Moment. Aber du hast jemand besseres verdient als Aly, sagte Logan. _

_Ich war blind vor Verliebtheit und habe es nicht kommen sehen, dass sie so etwas tun würde, meinte Josh._

_Niemand hätte es ahnen können. Okay, ich habe ihr nie getraut. Aber selbst so was, hätte ich ihr nie im Leben zugetraut, mischte ich mich ein._

_Ich holte meinen Laptop, machte diesen an und wir warteten, bis dieser hochgefahren war. Dann gaben wir Alys Handynummer ein und lokalisierten den Ort, wo sie grade steckte…UND BINGO! Jetzt wussten wir, wo James und Carlos gefangen gehalten werden._

**Carlos Sicht:**

_Aly hielt uns immer noch gefangen. Und sie wollte uns immer noch nicht den Grund nennen, warum sie uns hier gefangen hielt, egal wie oft wir noch fragten. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde mir kälter. Doch für James schien es schlimmer zu sein, da er schon am ganzen Leib zitterte. Ich würde ihn jetzt am liebsten aufwärmen. Doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht von diesen blöden Fesseln befreien. _

_Psst…Carlos, flüsterte James und drehte mich zu ihm hin._

James, geht's dir etwas besser?", fragte ich, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

_Ich glaube, ich weiß warum Aly das tut, sagte er._

_Und an welchen Grund hast du gedacht?, fragte ich._

_Sie liebt dich immer noch, sagte er und ich dachte drüber nach._

_Vielleicht hatte James recht damit, dass Aly mich noch liebte. Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich das zum Vorteil machen konnte, damit wir uns befreien könnten._

Und ich habe noch ne Idee, sagte James und ich sah ihn fragend an.

_Und die wäre?_

_Du hast doch ein Taschenmesser in deiner Tasche, sagte James._

Nur das ich nicht drankomme

_Deswegen bringen wir dazu, dass Aly mit dir schläft. So landen deine Sachen auf den Boden. Nachdem sie auf deinem Schwanz reitet, fragst du sie, ob sie deine Hände frei macht, damit du ihre Brüste anfassen kannst. Dann fragst du sie, ob sie den Spaß in ihr Schlafzimmer verlegt und drückst mir währenddessen das Messer in die Hand, damit ich mich befreien kann, schlug James vor._

Ich werde dich nicht betrügen, sagte ich.

_Wirst du auch nicht. Ich mache hier und jetzt mit dir Schluss, Sagte James mit einem ernsten Ton._

_Wieso? Liebst du mich nicht mehr?, fragte ich._

_Doch. Aber es muss sein..fürs erste…Wenn alles nach Plan geklappt hat und wir lebend hier rauskommen, können wir wieder zusammen sein…Wenn wir allerdings nicht lebend rauskommen sollen, solltest du wissen, dass jeder Moment mit dir wunderbar war, sagte James._

_Okay, versuchen wir's, stimmte ich dann widerwillig ein._

_Carlos, glaubst du, der Plan klappt?, fragte James._

_Werden wir ja sehen. Sobald Aly reinkommt, werde ich mit ihr flirten und dann sehen wir's ja, ob sie mit mir schlafen will oder nicht. Ich fühle mich immer noch nicht wohl bei der ganze Sache., meinte ich._

_Du musst sie ja auch nur einmal ficken, sagte James lachend._

_Und wenn sie mehr als einmal will?, fragte ich._

_Dann gibst du's ihr eben, was sie will_

_Und wenn sie schwanger wird? Wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt ein Kondom da hat oder ne Pille, sagte ich auf einmal._

_Dann wäre ich dir nicht sauer, wenn du mit ihr ein gemeinsames Leben aufbaust und zu einer glückliche Familie werdet. Schließlich braucht Aly dann deine Hilfe mit dem Kind. Ich werde dann irgendwie über dich hinweg kommen und jemand neuen suchen, der zu mir passt. Aber eins musst du wissen: Du bist der einzige, den ich liebe und wirst es auch immer bleiben. Wenn wir hier nicht zusammen sein können, dann vielleicht im Jenseits._

_Wie positiv du denkst, sagte ich sarkastisch._

_Hey, du hast damit angefangen, gab James zurück-_

_Touché, lachte ich._

_Komisch auf einmal wieder Single zu sein, oder?, fragte er und ich nickte nur. _

_Ich dachte immer, dass James und ich für immer zusammen bleiben. Doch anscheinend hatte das Schicksal andere Pläne mit uns vor. Und dann kam Aly ins Zimmer. Anscheinend wollte sie nur überprüfen, ob wir nicht abgehauen waren, da sie grade wieder gehen wollte. Doch ich hielt sie auf, indem ich einfach angefangen habe, mit ihr zu reden._

_Tust du das ganze, weil du mich noch liebst?, fragte ich._

_Vielleicht…vielleicht auch nicht, sagte sie und drehte sich zu meiner Richtung._

_Denn ich liebe dich noch und zwischen mir und James ist es aus., log ich zur hälfte, da zwischen mir und James wirklich Schluss war._

_Aly kam auf mich zu und sah mich an. Hoffentlich würde James Plan auch klappen._

_Und das soll ich dir glauben?, fragte sie mich misstrauisch._

_Fick mich. Hier und jetzt! Vor James Augen. Dann wirst du sehen, dass James und ich nichts mehr für einander fühlen., sagte ich überzeugend._

_Hmm, ich weiß ja nicht so recht, sagte sie. _

_Aly sah zu James rüber, doch dieser ließe sich nichts anmerken, was auch gut so war, denn Alys Hand landete auf meinen Schritt. Wie es aussah, würde der Plan aufgehen, den James hatte. Er wach echt ein Genie, auch wenn er es nicht immer zeigte, dass er was im Kopf hatte. Aly ging dann auf die Knie und zog mir die Schuhe und zocken aus. Dann öffnete sie meine Hose und hatte es irgendwie geschafft, es mir durch die Fesseln auszuziehen. Dann entfernte sie mein Shirt und ich saß nur noch gefesselt in Boxershorts da. Und ich fühlte mich richtig unwohl, aber ließ mir nichts anmerken. Ich war nur froh, dass sie mein Taschenmesser nicht bemerkt hatte, die sich in meiner linken Hosentasche befand. Sie ließ ihre Hand auf ihr Shirt gleiten, zog es dann aus und enthüllte einen pinken BH. Dieser entfernte sie auch sofort und ich leckte mir die Lippen, weil ihre Titten einfach perfekt waren. Nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein. Einfach perfekt. Ach, an was dachte ich bloß. Ich sah zu mir herunter und bemerkte, dass sich meine Boxershorts schon langsam ausbeulte. Auch Aly schien es zu bemerken, denn sie sah mich grinsend an. Sie zog sich schnell aus und stand dann vollkommen nackt vor mir. Ich sah mir ihren Körper an und was ich sah, gefiel mir. Sie hatte einfach einen wunderbaren Körper. Ihr Scharmbereich war auch nicht vollkommen rasiert, sondern nur getrimmt und ich mochte es, wenn man unten Haare hatte. _

_Gefällt es dir, was du siehst?, fragte sie mich._

_ Ich glaube meine Beule sagt mehr, als tausend Worte, oder?, grinste ich sie an. _

_Oh ja, das tu es, grinste sie mich an und der Plan war in voller Arbeit._

_Sie entfernte dann letztendlich meine Boxershorts und mein Schwanz war schon voll in seiner Pracht. Aly legte ihre Hand um meinen Schwanz und wichste mich ein wenig, ehe sie ihn in den Mund nahm. Ich stöhnte auf, als sie ihren Kopf auf und ab bewegte. Sie entfernte sich von meinen Schwanz, positionierte sich dann drüber und ließ sich langsam auf meinen Schwanz sinken. Dann durchdrang mein Schwanz ihre feuchte Muschi. Wir stöhnten beide laut auf und sie begann meinen Schwanz wild zu reiten. Ihre Titten berührten immer meine Brust und ich beleckte meine Lippe, da sie wunderschön waren._

Kannst du mir bitte die Handfesseln abmachen, damit ich deine Titten berühren kann?, fragte ich. 

_Sie nickte und entfernte dann die Fesseln von meinen Händen. Ich ließ meine Hände auf ihre Brüste gleiten und knetete diese dann schön durch, was sie zum Stöhnen brachte. Dann ging ich, so gut wie ich konnte, mit meinem Gesicht dort hin und leckte ihre Brustwarzen, bis diese hart wurden. Sie riet mich immer schneller, was wohl ein Zeichen war, dass ihr Orgasmus langsam käme. Dann war es jetzt Zeit für den nächsten Teil des Plans. Und zwar, dass der Spaß in ihrem Bett verlegt wird, sodass James sich befreien könnte._

_Wollen wir's nicht in deinem Bett weitermachen? Dort ist es bequemer und ich könnte dich so richtig durchficken, bis du Sterne siehst, zwinkerte ich ihr zu._

_Das ist eine geniale Idee, Carlos, sagte sie und entfernte dann schließlich die Fesseln von meinen Beinen. _

_Geh du schon mal vor, Aly. Ich heb unsere Klamotten auf, falls es nach dem Sex kalten werden sollte, damit wir nicht frieren, schlug ich vor und sie nickte._

_Sie war einfach strohdumm, wenn sie geil war. Aber so war der Plan ja und ich war froh, dass der Plan aufging. Als Aly aus der Sichtweite war, holte ich leise mein Taschenmesser aus der Hosentasche und legte diese in James Händen._

_Viel Glück James, sagte ich leise und wollte grade gehen._

Warte Carlos, was willst du nach dem Sex machen?, fragte er mich.

_Ich werde Aly abknallen, sagte ich und enthüllte die Pistole, die ich heimlich unter den Klamotten verstaut hatte. _

_Woher hast du die Pistole?, fragte er._

_Sie lag unter dem Stuhl, sagte ich und ging dann in Alys Zimmer, damit sie kein Verdacht bekäme._

_Warum hat es solang gedauert, Carlibabe?, fragte sie und ich wollte würgen über den Namen._

_Ich habe dein lilanes Höschen erst nicht gefunden. Doch letztendlich fand ich's, log ich, was sie mir auch wieder abkaufte und ich legte die Klamotten auf den Tisch._

_Sie legte sich auf ihren Rücken, tat ihre Beine weit auseinander und ich kletterte dorthin. Ich packte meinen Schwanz und steckte es in ihre Vagina rein. Dann fing ich an sie richtig durchzuficken. Und zwar schnell und hart. Wie es schien, gefiel es ihr auch, da sie in Freunde stöhnte und keuchte. Ich spürte, dass mein Orgasmus immer näher kam. Also beschleunigte ich mein Tempo. Sie schlang ihre Beine um meinen Hintern und drückte mich, sodass ich tiefer in ihr war. Ich stieß ein letztes Mal zu, ehe ich stöhnend in ihr kam. Und auch ihr Orgasmus folgte dann._

_Das war wundervoll, sagte sie._

_Jap, das war es, log ich und kramte in den Klamotten rum._

_Was machst du da?, fragte sie._

_Ich suche nur nach meiner Uhr, antwortete ich._

_Ah, okay, sagte sie und schlug ihre Augen zu._

_Das war jetzt meine Chance. Ich griff nach der Pistole, entriegelte diese und zielte auf Alys Kopf._

_Mach doch kurz Mal die Augen auf, sagte ich, was sie auch machte und mich geschockt ansah._

_Ich dachte, du liebst mich, sagte sie._

_Das war ne Lüge. James und ich haben alles geplant, um hier wieder raus zukommen. Leb wohl, Aly, sagte ich und betätigte den Auslöse und eine Kugel ging durch ihre Kopf durch._

_Die Wand war in Blut getunkt und ich wurde auch nicht verschont. An meiner Brust klebte Alys Blut. Ich griff ihr Shirt und machte meine Brust wieder sauber. Dann zog ich mich wieder an. Und genau in diesem Moment kamen James, Logan, Kendall und Josh ins Zimmer….Toll, jetzt würde Josh MICH killen. Aber es kam anders. Er kam auf mich zu und…UMARMTE mich feste._

_Es tut mir so leid, dass Aly dir das angetan hatte. Ich weiß, ich war i n der Vergangenheit nie nett zu dir. Aber ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, sagte er und umarmte mich wieder._

_Ich muss vorm Gericht oder?, fragte ich und die anderen nickten._

_Aber keine Sorge, Carlitos. Erstens; Hast du aus Notwehr gehandelt und zweitens Wir werden alle aussagen, was Aly getan hat und Josh ist ein prima Augenzeuge, sagte Kendall._

_Carlos, willst du wieder mein Freund sein?, fragte James._

_Ja, James. Das würde ich liebend gerne, sagte ich mit einem Lächeln._

_Haben wir noch mehr verpasst?, fragte Logan._

_Wir werden euch alles zu Hause erzählen, sagten James und ich gleichzeitig._

_**THE END**_

_**Secret Love ™ ©2013 Dogan Henderson/Loribaaer. Alle Rechte vorbehalten.**_


End file.
